


HeartBeats: Winter Of Discontent (ON WEIRD UPDATE SCHEDULE)

by ANoNameIs



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Analysis, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Horror, Humor, Psychological Drama, Self-Hatred, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANoNameIs/pseuds/ANoNameIs
Summary: (Formerly known as HeartBeeps, and as the individual fic's known as Questions and Answers)How do you know if you are alive? Your heart keeps beating.Join Kris, Ralsei, and Susie as they delve into the dark world, looking for a certain mousy Reindeer, and end up getting caught in the crosshairs of a monstrous Whyvrn...





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!HOLD IT!!!!!!!
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED DELTARUNE, MAJOR SPOILERS AHOY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single step in a long journey.
> 
> Previously Known as Questions

It had been two hours since the heart had moved.

It still beat, slowly, hovering in the thrashed cage like a glowing red eye in the dark. It pulsed, quivered. It was alive, whatever it was.

The darkness of the room stretched between the two of them. Hometown’s only human and the human’s dark secret.

Kris was sitting on Asriel’s old bed, the sheets cold and tight from disuse. They peered out from behind their bangs, two dull red eyes piercing through the darkness. Kris clutched a knife close, prepared to lunge at the twisted thing at the slightest provocation.

Kris rubbed their eyes with the sleeve of their sweater. It was way past their bedtime. The door was locked on the room again. Kris’s stomach growled, which they instinctively grabbed with their spare hand. Kris could practically hear the cooled Butterscotch Pie waiting if it wasn’t for the damned door.

Or the heart. Kris took their spare hand and stuck it under their shirt, feeling the worn, broken groove that the heart had been in for years.

Kris didn’t ask questions. When Toriel was in the room, Kris refused to undress which, made their mom surprised, but chose to let her new child have their own comfort, as she didn’t have a clue about Kris’s past. Monster doctors never required Kris to remove clothing to diagnose them, as, well, how would a monster know beyond basic medicine to treat a human? Kris never dressed down for gym, never went swimming, and never removed their sweater unless they were perfectly alone.

Kris removed the sweater. Even if the… thing was watching, it had been there all along.

Kris couldn’t remember when they had gotten the heart. It had always been there, a dim black, like an unlit light bulb. Kris felt the temptation to say something about it ages ago, but after the Dreemurr's adopted Kris, there was no time or space for it. Too much was new, and exciting, and there was too much love to waste time worrying about a broken heart if it meant the real thing kept working.

It was always just there. A jagged chunk of obsidian. Kris thought at first it could have been the original parents' fault. But all the times Kris actually paid attention in history, in between Ms. Alphys’s rants on how amazing human warfare was, Kris couldn’t remember a single time black hearts were brought up.

So it had to have been something wrong with Kris, to begin with.

Then it started to glow.

Kris flipped around, moving back to the cage. Kris sat down cross-legged, and stared at the shimmering organ.

“Hey. You awake?”

The heart quivered, and moved about the cage. Ok. It could listen. That was something.

Kris was present for every minute of the past 12 hours, even if they weren’t in the driver's seat. Kris remembers standing, not falling out of bed, and immediately going around the house looking at the same boring books, reading shampoo bottles, flushing the toilet several times, and digging through Asriel's stuff. Kris remembered pausing whenever they recognized something that was Asriel’s. Like finding a long-lost memento. The violations began to pile up, as Kris felt the blood begin to rush.

“Why did you do it?" No Response. " Who the hell do you think you are? What have you been doing to me for the last 12 years!!!” Kris grabbed the edges of the cage, shaking it.

The heart thumped against the edges of the cage, A keepsake from childhood that Kris had got custom to using when they slept for the heart. It just felt… wrong to have it on. Like wearing jeans to bed. The darkness of the room always obscured it, even in the morning from the busybody brother from noticing.

The heart beat, and shook up and down. Kris groaned, and set it down. This was pointless.

Kris got an idea.

They stood up, and began to pull out boxes from under Asriel's bed. Shoes, old sports magazines, extra games… and a small box of keepsakes.

Kris felt a small lump build in their throat, and swallowed it back down. Not now. This was serious.

Kris pulled off the top of the shoebox and found only one object was left from Kris’s and Asriel’s Hopes and Dreams. Asriel must have taken the rest of their old treasures with him to college for good luck.

Kris grabbed the bell with their hand and held it up, the bell tinkling in the moonlight. Back before Mom and Dad split, the whole family used to go on trips. One was to a farm in the country, where Kris and Asriel got to see actual, real animals, including strange looking monsters that walked on all 4 legs, and had large spiral horns, just like their dad.

Kris paid the farmer for one of the bells that the goats had with their allowance and surprised Asriel with it. Toriel had turned beet red, mortified. Asriel and Tagore continued to laugh harder and harder after Asriel put it on his neck, the bell rattling faster and faster in step. Kris remembered laughing too.

Kris wrapped the bell against the cage, making sure it hung from the top of the hook. The heart began to pulse again.

“1 ring for yes, 2 rings for no. Do you understand?”

Ring.

“Ok.” Kris smiled. This might work. “Who are you?”

The heart stood still. Kris realized that wasn’t a yes or no question.

“Are you a monster?”

Ring Ring.

“... Are you another human?”

Ring Ring. Damn. That would have been comforting.

“What the hell are you then…” Kris went from being on their knees to planting backward on their behind, never letting go of the knife.

“Uh… A ghost?”

The heart remained still. Ok. What does that mean?

“Three rings for I don’t know?”

Ring Ring Ring. Great.

“Do you know me?”

Ring. Kris began to feel its blood pump.

Ring. Oh.

Then two rings in quick succession. Kris groaned in exasperation.

“4 Rings for maybe, then?”

Ring Ring Ring Ring. There better not be any other ways to answer yes or no questions.

Kris sucked in a breath.

“Are… Do you want to hurt me?”

Two, very quick rings. Kris was taken aback.

“Well, why did you even take control of me?”

Two quick rings.

“What do you mean, No?? What’s been happening to me?”

The last 12 hours had been astounding. Kris, the human who ran afoul of Iron Jawed Susie, biter of faces, and lived. Not to mention a journey to an entirely separate world in a broom closet, meeting another Monster just like Kris’s family, A fat baby that wanted to play, strange puzzles, and danger around every turn. The entire time, locked into the backseat, able to say directions, but not decide what ends up happening. Kris felt their body get hot and tense, the knife creaking in their hands.

Three quick rings.

“... Are you… going to hurt my family?”

Two, very quick rings.

“... My…”

Kris paused. Were Susie and Ralsei their… friends? Kris couldn’t even talk to them during that whole situation, just make suggestions. Was that really Kris? Would they even like Kris if Kris was the one ACTing?

Yet…

“You aren’t going to hurt my friends, are you?”

Two even quicker rings.

Regardless of what happened in the last 12 hours, the last 20 minutes proved something important to Kris. Whatever’s been happening, this thing was just as confused as Kris was- and wanted desperately to protect the things Kris cared about too.

“Did you mean to use my body?”

Ring. Ring.

“... Are you sorry that you did?”

The heart paused. Kris felt the air suck out of the room. It took a full minute for the heart to respond.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Kris had had the most terrifying experience of their entire life because of this thing. But because of it… Kris had done the impossible. Kris made some friends. Real friends. Friends who wouldn’t act like Kris was a weirdo for playing jokes and being weird. Friends who wouldn't think just because they carry a knife, they want to hurt others. Freaks like Kris.

Kris would have never talked to Susie if it wasn’t for the heart. Kris would have probably blown Ralsei off too. Kris would have refused to talk to Lancer.

Kris would have never been able to ACT like a hero if it wasn’t for the heart.

“... Do you want to do things to me I don't want to do?”

Two rings, again. Quick succession. And then three rings.

Ok. So that means either it doesn’t want to force Kris to do things against Kris’s will… but is willing to push Kris where Kris couldn’t push itself… Or It can’t decide what it wants.

“Do you want to help me, or do what you want? One for option one, 2 for option 2.”

One ring. Confident. Loud.

Kris felt a weight lift off their shoulders. There wasn’t much they were afraid of anymore. The heart at first. But this heart, the red one, genuinely seemed to care about people it’s never met. Even weirdo’s like that skeleton that just got into town, and that police officer, and even Dad.

“Why do you want to help me, even? You don’t even know me.”

The heart refused to budge.

Kris thought for a moment. Then considered.

“Do you care about me?”

Ring.

Kris was tired of being alone. And this heart, red and bright, cared about Kris, without knowing who they were. It wanted to help. And if something literally forcing Kris out of bed and into the day couldn’t do help, what could?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris pulled the blankets up close. They were exhausted, from everything that had happened. They pushed their head against the fluffed pillow and the freshly perfumed blankets that Toriel would slip packets of lavender into just to make it easier to drift off to sleep, even as the two of them got older.

Kris stared, once more, across the room to the cage. It sat empty, as Kris felt the faint pulse resting against its heart.

Kris, as their eyes got heavier and heavier, remembered one thing that Mom had always told them to do.

“Thank you.”

The heart beat once, and slowed.


	2. Do you know what's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Kris shows Susie their secret.
> 
> Previously used to be the Fic, "Answers"

“Do you want to spend the night?”

The bell rang out like an air raid siren, the call to arms for the members of Alphys’s high school class. Jockington doggedly slithered over to Cathy, who, rather impressively, managed to pack up all of her textbooks of notes with one paw. Ice Drake was insistent on practicing his new comedy routine down by the lake with Monster kid, who upon being asked for the 24th time in a row slammed his face down into his desk. That reindeer girl, Noelle, looked forlorn towards the back of the class for a moment, before being snapped to attention by the local smartass, requiring her to help him study his Advanced Trig for the third time that week.

Time stood still has Kris looked back at Susie, A single red eye poking through the mat of mussed brown hair. 

Susie’s own eyes met Kris’s, startled awake from the sound of the bell and Kris’s question. Susie thumbed off a line of saliva from her lip, and blinked twice at Kris, registering what they’d just said.

“... Uh… When did I even say I wanted to come over?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris looked in the mirror of the bathroom, before checking the lock on the door for the third time. Kris felt like they looked the same- Same tired eyes, same porcelain doll complexion, same thin wain body. 

Kris lifted up their shirt once more, examining the heart. 

“Alright, so remember what we agreed to. No messing around, ok? I got this. I know what to say, and what to do.”

The heart beat 4 times. Kris scoffed.

“Look, if you can make my damn decisions for me, you know I got it in me. It might take me a bit, but… I can do it. Ok?”

The heart remained still, before shaking in place and beating once. Kris nodded, and set their shirt down. A familiar doorbell chimed out its piece.

“KRIIIIIIS! I THINK SHE’s HERE! I’M A BIT BUSY, COULD YOU GO GET THE DOOR?”

Kris unlocked the door and stepped out into the kitchen, and was immediately assaulted with a tidal wave of scent. The pit of Kris’s stomach sank, as they fought off the desire to immediately start digging into the absolutely astounding number of pies, pastries, and puffs presented in front of them. Mom had brought out all the stops. Kris wiped drool off their mouth, and walked passed the table. Toriel was working diligently in the kitchen, finishing up a large chocolate cherry pie. She ever so delicately was working small star shaped pieces of crust into the filling while squinting at a recipe book through small reading glasses. Her small pink tongue poked out the side of her mouth while using a toothpick with surgical precision.

“Mom, uh, I did say that I was… having… one friend over, right?”

Toriel jumped, the fur on the back of her neck standing up as she jerked the pick away. Toriel let out a small sigh, and turned to face Kris, smiling in that way that only she could.

“Well, I know, but… It’s been so long since I’ve been able to cook for someone other than you, you know? Please, honey, get the door?”

Kris nodded. 

Susie stood on the step with her back turned towards the door, her distinctive purple jacket zipped tight to her body. A green ratty army bag hung from her back, while she gazed out into the dark night. As soon as the door opened, Susie’s nose turned towards the sky, sniffing with the enthusiasm of a doberman, before turning around to face the door.

“Hey, freak, maybe next time, don’t just ask IF I’m coming, ask if I want to. What’s cookin good lookin??” Susie said, before standing on her toes to look around Kris’s dull face. Her eyes grew to the size of moons at the spread that laid before her.

“Holy shit.”

“LANGUAGE!!!” rang out from the kitchen.

“Heh Heh heh. Oops. Can I come in?”

Kris nodded, and stepped aside. Susie looked at the spread like a desert traveller coming across an oasis. She dropped her jacket and bag to the floor, rubbing her hands together while running a purple tongue across her lips. Kris proceeded to pick up the bag and jacket, giving her the evil eye, eliciting a small sorry from Susie before setting them on the coat rack. 

“Thanks for coming.”

Susie grinned toothily. She only ever grinned that way in two situations: when presented with a chance to eat, and when presented with a chance to thrash. Luckily, today was not a thrashing day.

“Glad to be here.”

 

“... And give us safety, even in the darkest places, and always shine your angelic light into the glow of our lives.” Toriel finished, pulling her hands apart. Toriel opened her eyes and found Kris and Susie already deep into a Shepherd's pie, splitting the thing in half. Susie was like a wild animal, bulldozing through the table and grabbing 6 slices in the time it took Toriel to say;

“Susie, child, you don’t have to grab so much so fast. It’ll be there when your done with your first one.”

Susie stopped, midway in pulling up a piece of Quiche, and started blushing, mumbling an apology and slowly slinking back down in her seat. Kris, on the other hand, had already managed to toast off the entire half of the Shepard’s, and was about to jump into puff pastries.

“And you, Kris. You know better. Let the guest have the first choices. It’s not every day we have a friend over.” Toriel sighed, reaching for a cut of her own. Kris stopped, swallowing down a large chunk of what was left of the Shepherds. 

“Sorry, Mom.” Kris looked slyly at Susie, her face breaking out into a playful grin.

“Here you go, MADAM SUSANA.” Kris said with flamboyance, dramatically setting a puff pastry onto Susie’s plate.

“Oh, THANK YOU KINDLY! I SAY, The, Uh, EDGE OF THE TABLE CLOTH LOOKS LOVELLLLY.” Susie replied back with a Southern drawl, picking up the edge of the tablerunner. Kris looked incredulous at Susie, almost lifting their lips into a sneer.

“What was that?” 

“Whatta mean, what was that? I was talking fancy like you.”

“That wasn’t talking fancy. You sounded like the prostitute in a spaghetti western.”  
Kris said, tilting their head. The heart started wumping fast at the talk of spaghetti, for some reason.

“Kris!” Toriel chastised, wiping off her mouth with a napkin. Toriel readied herself to lecture, before Susie began to have loud, gut-busting laughs, which began to make Kris laugh their small, quiet, self satisfied chuckle, and before long, it got to Toriel as well. Eventually, the laugher died down, and as Toriel wiped out tears from her eyes, she coughed, and returned to the matter at hand.

“Kris, it is not funny to refer to a houseguest as a ‘Hussy.’”  
“I don’t know man, it was plenty funny to me.”” Susie said, stretching back into their chair while pulling a foot up onto their thigh. Toriel opened her mouth to protest, and found herself shutting it, reflecting on the not too long ago days of sniping friends with creampies across the campus.

“Well, I suppose if your ok with Kris ‘busting your chops’, then I’ll forgive it this time. But Kris, please refrain from it around me.” Toriel said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Kris nodded, mouth full of custard. Once Toriel had left the room, Susie, while picking up a cherry from the tablecloth, tapped Kris’s shoulder.

“Man, your mom is pretty freakin’ cool, Kris.” Susie said, nibbling on the maraschino. Kris nodded, and swallowed down a chunk of pie.

“I don’t really have anyone else, but I’m glad she’s my mom all the same.”

“Well, what about your real parents?” Susie asked, before pinching her snout, regretting the question immediately. Kris shrugged an indifferent shrug.

“Don’t worry. I’m not offended. Toriel is my mom, and Asgore is my dad. I don’t really remember my birth parents, at all.” Kris said. Susie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mhm~ I’m glad to hear that you don’t try to act ‘Cool’ by pretending to hate me in front of your friends, Kris.” Toriel chimed in, carrying a fresh pie from the kitchen. The smell was heaven, mana, and nirvana all in one. Kris’s eyes glazed over staring at the pastry placed before them. 

 

Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie. Kris didn’t know what they did to deserve this, but they were sure they’d keep it up. Kris felt the Heart once again wump fast, and felt their hands go for a knife and cut into the pie before it had even hit the potholder. The fine flaky crust snapped under the weight of the blade, filling the air with the sweet smell of Butterscotch and the spicy zest of cinnamon. Kris felt the slice lift up with the flat of the blade… And Kris felt their own heart begin to wump alongside the… Red one. 

Chocolate. There was chocolate strung about it. 

Kris forgot to remember to name the red heart.

“Mom! Oh my god! How’d you-” 

Toriel cracked her neck, and stretched out her hands, smiling smugly. She looked like she had just done 12 flips without even trying.

“Magic, Kris. Magic.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris and Susie laid out on the two beds in Kris’s room, with Kris immediately sitting onto Asriel’s. Kris didn’t want to admit it, but anyone else sleeping in Asriel’s bed would just feel… wrong.  
Susie laid back on Kris’s mattress, staring at the ceiling peacefully. She clutched her stomach, feeling for once, full. Eventually, a small knock petered at the door, before Toriel stuck her head in, dressed in a simple but elegant evening gown.

“Kris, Susie, I’m going to be off to bed. Stay up for as long as you like, but please, keep it down, alright? “

“Alright, mom.”

“And Kris?”

“Yeah, Mom?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

Toriel smiled a quiet smile, and turned to look at Susie.

“There’s additional blankets and comforters in the Hall closet, if you find yourself getting cold. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you two somehow get up before me. Sleep well, Susie.” Toriel affirmed. Susie fell backwards onto the bed and gave a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Mrs…. Uh…” Susie balked, uncertain what to call The matron of the Dreemur household.

“Please, Ms.Toriel. Like back in Elementary.” Toriel said, The smile on her face drawing tight at the implication of her surname. 

“Thanks, Ms.Toriel. Sleep well.” Susie said. Toriel nodded, and shut the door.

Susie laid back for a few moments, looking at the ceiling and holding her full stomach, an expression of contentment on her face. It was a minute until Susie spoke, eyes closed.

“Fuck, I wish she was my mom.”

The Heart beat once. It seemed it agreed. It then beat 3 times, reminding Kris of why Susie was here in the first place. Kris felt their voice freeze up in her throat, and immediately began chastising themselves.

Damn it, Kris, get it together. You can do this. It’s scary, but you faced a literal devil, or, uh, Jevil. You’ve seen way worse already. Plus, Susie likes you, right? She likes how weird you are? Right?

The room stretched in front of Kris. They felt that all to familiar feeling of the desert island. Alone.

“...Susie?”

Susie opened her eyes, and turned her head. Kris stood at the foot of the bed, arms hanging limp, eyes covered by their bangs. Susie’s pulse spiked. 

“... Uh, you ok?”

Kris turned around, walking back to the door. Peeking their head out, looking down to Toriel’s room, and listening closely. Not a peep.

Kris shut the door, and walked to the side of the bed. Susie was sitting up now, with an expression of worry on their face.

“I need to show you something.” Kris said. Susie narrowed her brow, tipping up an eyebrow. 

Kris, slowly at first, went to the hem of their sweater, and began to lift up the front of it.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-” Susie went absolutely ballistic, hopping up and flattening against the wall away from Kris and blushing a bright red, while baring her teeth. 

Until Kris revealed the heart. Susie, freezing at first, fell onto her knees, and leaned in to look at the Heart.

“Holy…”

Susie lifted up a finger to poke it, which Kris batted away, frowning. Susie leaned back on her legs, and slowly opened her jaw.

“This is why you wanted me to come over. Kris, what the hell is it?”

Kris heard a door slam open, dropped their shirt, and looked at Susie with a calm expression. Kris then let themselves fall backwards as Toriel forced open the door. A look of pure terror washed over Toriel’s face as Kris head made a twang on the edge of Asriel’s bed frame.

“ KRIS!” Toriel shrieked, falling to her knees at Kris’s side. Susie swung her legs down from the bed, still in a state of shock. Kris lifted themselves up and put two fingers on the growing bruise. Toriel lifted up Kris’s body tenderly, brushing the hair out of Kris’s face. 

“Mom. I’m fine. Just had a bit of a fall.” Kris said, lifting up out of Toriel’s arm’s onto their feet. Toriel looked at the injured Kris, and turned to squint at Susie with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

“A… ‘Fall’, huh, Susie.” Toriel said, glaring at Susie. Susie face broke out into a shit-eating grin.

“Mom, It was an accident. Promise.” Kris said, sitting next to the purple dragon. Toriel sighed, standing up, and adjusting the neckline of her gown. 

“KRIS. Please be more careful. O.K? You made me worry.” Toriel said in her mom voice. Kris nodded solemnly. Toriel walked out of the room, stopping at the door frame to glare at the two of them once more, and shut the door.

“Oh man, I SERIOUSLY thought she was going to kill me there.” Susie said, releasing the breath she held for the last minute. Kris pulled up the hem of their shirt once again, catching it around the top of the heart, which started beating at a normal pace. Susie moved away from Kris, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. “Alright, Start at the beginning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“...Ok, so to be honest, I thought at the end of that story, everything would make sense. Kris, what the hell do you think it actually is?” Susie asked, scratching her head after the lengthy tale Kris told.

“Well, I don’t know either exactly. I mean, I have a guess, but… Even they don’t seem to know 100% how this whole thing works. But… They’re like a spirit yet… they never died. They’ve just kind of hung around.”

“I still don’t get it.” Groaned Susie. “So like, they control you sometimes, but they don’t tell you what to do? Like, they can’t make you do stuff you wouldn’t do? But like, what wouldn’t you do?”

Kris went quiet for a second, thinking. They grabbed their chin and started stroking a small scar that rested below their neckline. Kris then snapped their fingers, turning to look at Susie before hopping off the bed and grabbing something from under Asriel’s bed.

“Follow me.”

The steps of the Dreemur household creaked under Susie’s weight, causing Kris to raise up a finger and shush Susie after navigating the stairs without a sound. Susie rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag tighter, stepping down the edges of the steps carefully. When Susie made it the the living room, she saw Kris crouching behind the old boob tube that looked like it hadn’t been used in a year. 

“So what did you get from your brothers bed, anyways? Susie said in a low voice, dropping her bag on Chariel. Kris grabbed a small DVD box and tossed it at Susie, who caught it deftly. The box was labelled “Super Smash Fighters 2: The Backdown.”

“Oh, shit, I remember this game! I’ve always wanted to play it! Never had the PlaySquare, tho. I didn't realize your bro was one of THOSE kinds of nerds.”

Kris came up from behind the T.V. resting their left arm on the top of the box. 2 red eyes glowed in the darkness, along with a small shine from where the heart rested.

“Don’t talk about my brother that way.” Kris icyly said, giving a scornful look at Susie. Susie paused, realizing she had touched a nerve.

“Hey, I didn’t mean nothing by it. Ralsei’s a huge nerd.” Susie defended. Kris stood up, pulling a small box from under the TV out where the PlaySquare had hid for the last year. 

“Ralsei is a sweetheart. Berdly is a nerd. You do not compare my brother to him.” Kris said in a monotone voice. The scales on Susie’s neck raised, and Susie felt that telltale feeling of a desire to fight building up in her. Susie took a deep breath, and diminished her fire inside her. Kris was her friend, who clearly really missed their brother. No need to keep teasing them.

“Sorry, Kris.”

“It’s ok.” Kris proceeded to switch on the television, which made a staticy boop as it warmed up. A familiar character select screen popped up, playing an iconic jingle as Kris handed a controller over to Susie. “Let’s play.”

The games went fast. Susie was basically a newcomer who was attracted to the more heavyset characters like Red with her Transistor Blade, focusing on the large swings and unique charging mechanic. Kris, however, stuck with their main: Brad Armstrong, who only got stronger as they got more injured. Susie began rotating through the characters, trying to find a way to beat Kris’s unrelenting offence. Urist, Eirik, Juan, and Ruiner all fell to Kris’s fireballs, machine gun punches, and Joy Mutant ultimates. Eventually, Susie tossed the controller up in the air, groaning as her Isaac cried long crocodile tears falling deep into a pit.

“Ugh, this is IMPOSSIBLE. Brad’s too strong.” Susie said, landing back on her hands. Kris looked over Susie, shrugging.

“He’s easy to finish off once he gets damaged. You just let me hang around for too long and don’t get aggressive.”

“Oh, Come on! I’ve been nothing but aggressive!”

“Says the woman who can’t help but go after power ups instead.”

Susie rolled her eyes, and began to dig through her bag, pulling out a box of chalk and crunched a piece between her jaws. “Alright, so why’d we come downstairs to play this? Just for the hell of it?” Susie asked. Kris looked surprised at Susie.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot.” Kris said, realizing their mistake. Kris waved Susie to come over, and put their controller back in Susie’s hands.

“Alright. So imagine I’m Brad.”

“I have, for the last 40 minutes.”

“Ha. No, seriously. Do. Now press right.”

Susie proceeded to push Brad to the edge of the arena, blowing past an idle Isaac. He walked in his same dragged, depressed fashion as he always had.

“So, no matter how hard you press right, Brad will still go right at the same speed, and the same way, right?”

“I mean, I guess.”

“Alright. So can you make Brad cry tears like Isaac?”

“No.”

“Right. Because Brad’s not Isaac right. He doesn’t act like Isaac.”

“Well yeah. It’s not his character. Oh!” Susie began to work overdrive, squinting at the television and then Kris.”So… you think the heart controls you like you control Brad?”

“Sorta. The difference is, The heart cares what I think, and can’t make me do what I don’t want to do at all. It’s like… it can act within my range of attacks, and can’t force me to be who I’m not. Does that make sense?”

“I mean, yeah. But why did you need me to come over to tell me that? You worked it out for yourself.”

Kris pulled their legs up to their chest, frowning. Susie pressed pause, and looked at Kris in the low glow of the light.

“Susie… I wasn’t the one who tried to save you and stop The King. I mean, I got in the way of that last attack, but… The entire time you got to know me, It wasn’t me. It was them.”

“So…?”

“... Susie, I’m not that likable. Like, I get it. I'm the weird kid. I’m lowest on the totem pole. That’s why you targeted me-”

“Kris-”

“I’m not dangerous, but- I’m weird. I like knives. I like freaking people out. I get it. I really do. I’m the only human for miles. I’m utterly alone without Asriel. Hell, I couldn’t even bring myself to talk to anyone without him. I suck.”

“Kris-”

“And then, this thing takes me over. It makes me do stuff I wanted to do, but wouldn’t, because all I am is a coward. And then, Every friend I’ve ever made in the last two weeks is the result of once again, someone who isn’t me. They get to be the hero. I’m no different. I don’t change. And i'm tired of it. But Im scared of changing. Really Scared.”

“Kris!”

“Susie.”

Kris stared at Susie. They smiled a weak smile, eyes welled up.

“Do you like who I really am?”

Susie stared back at Kris. 

Susie proceeded to wrap an arm around Kris, smiling.

 

“Kris, I like the thing that controls you. It’s got spunk. It fights back with no amount of fear. It sticks up for what’s right, and cares about Lancer, Me, and Ralsei.”

Kris sat still.

“But Kris, I… I like this you too. The you that can be honest with me. I mean, My family is fucked, man. I have no friends. I'm a weirdo and a loser too. And dumb. But when your around, and being like this, I feel like i don’t have to be this… Version of me either. I don’t need to keep a scary face on. I can just fucking relax. Stop worrying what people are going to think, cuz… I know you like me too. You’re literally the first real friend I’ve made since like, elementary.”

Kris stayed quiet.

“... I’m glad that that thing made you do what you did in the dark world. Because it let me actually get to know this side of you too. God, Kris, I’m tired of hanging around in the dark and pushing everyone away. And the fact that you aren’t this rock of confidence that I saw in the Darkworld- You’re an actual person- means I feel like I don’t need to step up to be as good as you. I can be just as damaged In a sense. Ugh, I don’t even know what i'm saying, just… Kris.”

Kris looked up, wearing the same blank expression that Susie was way more comfortable with.

“ I like that big dumb heart, and the big dumb you.” 

“Sorry.” Kris said. Kris turned their head, a small smile coming out. Susie grinned back.

“Heh, what are you apologizing for? I’m the one who threatened to eat your face off.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to tell you sooner.”

“Eh, No problem. Just don’t keep dropping it on me on Saturday nights when we could be doing literally anything else. Cmon, this is way more suited for like, Monday nights when we both are skipping out on homework.” Susie said, elbowing Kris in the ribs. Kris laughed a short laugh, and picked back up the controller. 

“Want to go again?”

Susie picked up her own.

“As long as you don’t play Brad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris was about to step out the front door with Susie when Toriel cleared her throat loudly, setting the morning paper down in her lap.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Kris?”

Susie looked to Kris, tilting her head. Kris sighed.

“Sorry. Mom, I’m heading to the school to work on our project in the library.” Kris said. Toriel reached to the side of her chair and held up a familiar game box. 

“I found this out on the television this morning.”

Kris’s mouth dropped, suddenly fearing a grounding. Kris hadn’t played games in a year by choice, but vaguely remembered Toriel making a rule about playing them past 9 P.M. after Kris accidentally gave Asriel a black eye in a particularly jubilant moment. Toriel smiled an easy smile after seeing the shock on Kris’s face.

“Relax, sweetie. You’re not grounded. You’re 16. I expect you to manage your own time up to a point. But this better not be the reason I have to drag you out of bed in the morning, O.K? Get some proper rest tonight.” Toriel said, her reading glasses bobbing on her nose. Kris nodded.

“Sorry mom. And I’m sorry for making you wake me up so much. I’m trying to change.” Kris said, crossing their arms in front. Toriel looked almost shocked for a moment, and smiled lovingly.

“It’s not that big of a deal, but- I just worry. You know how I am. Have a good time today. And Susie?”

Susie perked up, looking at Toriel. Toriel once again leaned to the right side of her chair, and set a large bag of leftovers on her lap.

“You are welcome over anytime. If you ever need anything, you can talk to me, O.K? Take these leftovers home to your folks.” Toriel said, patting the top of the tupperware stack. Drool began to creep out of the side of Susie’s mouth as she walked over and picked up the bag, slinging it over her shoulder, before awkwardly extending a hand for a handshake, which Toriel firmly took.

“Thanks, Ms.Toriel. Kris turned out pretty great because of you, so- Thanks for that too..”

Toriel closed her eyes and nodded. 

“ I prefer to think Kris turned out exactly the way Kris needed to.”

Susie looked back at Kris, sniffing the bag.

“I think so too.”


	3. Do you think we'll get caught?

The school looked almost abandoned on the weekends. It stood up like a child being given a talking to, almost collapsing under its own effort to stay standing. After years of having the name “Hometown General School” being said with a sigh and a groan by its various students, the building had received the same slump that many of the students entered it with. 

However, Kris and Susie looked at the building that fall day with the excitement of passing through theme park gates. Their breath hovered up and over the school, twisting and turning side by side. A thought occurred to Kris.

“What’s in the bag? You didn’t switch out of your clothes last night.” Kris said, stuffing hands into their pockets. Susie pulled a piece of chalk out of her mouth, and sharply grinned.

“Well, I figured… If we’re going back in today, this time, let’s be a touch more… prepared for bad guys.” Susie shrugged the backpack off and set in on the ground, crouching down and letting Kris look inside. The backpack looked like the contents of a particularly troubled teacher’s confiscation drawer: Firecrackers, cherry bombs, Bottle rockets, a ruler… 

A ruler?

“What’s the ruler for?” Kris asked, as Susie zipped up her bag. 

“Oh, you know. For knowin’ the length of stuff.”

“That sounds really useful.”

“Really?”

“No.” Kris proceeds to walk up to the door of the highschool and tugs on it. The door refused to budge.

“Well, just wait til a puzzle requires you to know how long a foot is!” Susie said, putting a hand on her hip. Kris stepped away from the door and looked over to the left, thinking.

“12 inches. Door’s locked, by the way. Think Gerston’s old classroom’s window still open?”

Kris heard the sound of a backpack unzipping, a huff, and then being rezipped closed. Susie pinched the bridge of her snout. “I mean, maybe. Worst comes to worst, we can just break it open. No one in Hometown has a security system, I doubt the highschool would either.”

“True.” Kris proceeded to round the corner of the building, crunching through overgrown bushes and moldy sawdust to access Gerston’s window. Kris pushed the palm’s of their hands against the base of the window, and began to push up, grunting and feeling the strain on their arms. The heart began to thump in quick Pip-Pips, again and again. Kris groaned.

“What? I’m just trying to get in.” Kris said, pulling open the collar of their shirt and glaring down. The heart wumped once and then twice.

“You think I’m going to get in trouble? Wump. “No one’s gonna find out.” Whump Whump Whump. “Look, seriously- No one ever comes here on the weekends. The only two teacher’s are my Mom, and Alphys. And Alphys would never work more than she’d have to. Trust me. We’ve known her for longer than you.” Kris turned to look at Susie, who stared at her with a amused expression on her face. “What?”

“You look totally nuts right now.” Susie said, crunching through the last piece of chalk. Kris frowned, letting the collar go as the heart beat 3 more times and went still.

“Says the bully chomping on chalk. Help me out, would you?” Kris said flatly, dusting off their palms on their pants, and stepping to the side.

“Hey, watch it, I’ll bite your face off.” Susie said, spitting chalk dust. Susie stepped up to the window, curling her claws under the base of the window, grunting. The talons worked their way under the bending window, chipping paint and sealant as the dragon whelp worked at the window. Susie had worked her fingers through the crack before stopping.

“Uh, Kris, the latch is still on.”

Kris popped an eyebrow up. They then bend over, tucking their head between the wall and Susie’s body, examining the crack. The window latch was indeed still on the window, and looked like it was ready to give. Kris grimaced, ducking back behind Susie and thinking for a moment. Kris snapped their fingers and opened up Susie’s backpack, snatching the ruler out of it. Kris then stuck it between the crack and flipped the latch away from the window, resulting in Susie lifting up the panel with a wood scratching shriek. Susie grinned, taking the ruler out of Kris’s despondent hands. 

“See? It’s already being useful.” Susie said, stepping through the window. Kris rolled their eyes.

“You got lucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’d got to be shitting me.” Susie hissed out near silently. Kris was less than surprised.

“I mean, it’s not that surprising. We used to think it was true.”

Susie and Kris stood outside the door to Alphys’s classroom. The dim light of a computer shone through the plate glass… as well as the sounds of Mew Mew Kissy 2, Episode 07: “Catnip fever.” Alphys sat at her desk, wrapped in a blanket, and sipping on a mug of what looked to be lemon soda. Susie slapped her face, cringing.

“Like, does she sleep here too?”

“No. My dad says she sleeps in an alley.”

“What??”

“Supposedly. When he returns her anime DVD’s, she always meets him there.”

“Your dad watches anime??” Susie asked, shocked. Kris walked away from the door, twisting around the hallway. Susie doggedly followed, catching up quickly.

“I guess. I mean, he doesn’t have a DVD player. I think he just looks at the boxes, reading the covers and imagining.”

“Heh, that’s kind of cute.” Kris turned and frowned at Susie. Susie grinned back.

“Your dad is a total DIL-”

“Let’s just hurry up and go see Ralsei.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susie and Kris stood in the supply closet with the door shut. Kris stood at the lightswitch, at the ready. 

“You’re sure we’re ready for this? Ralsei says it’ll only get harder from here.”

“C’mon, Kris. We’re an unbeatable team. Plus, this time, we’re prepared for anything.” Susie said. Kris smiled, nodding. “Throw the switch! I wanna see how Lancer’s doing already.”

Kris nodded. Kris twisted their fingers at the lightswitch, looking down at their shirt. 

“Ok, uh, whoever you are. Deal’s on. You keep us safe, I’ll keep you on.”

The heart wumped. Kris nodded, and threw the switch.

The dark stayed still at first, as Kris heard Susie’s short, excited breaths. Eventually, however, Kris noted the weird, stretched texture the darkness gained as the memory of the closet peeled away from their mind's eye. Shapes and textures grew in the dark, as their mind began to boggle at the idea of pure, impenetrable blackness. And from there, after a blink, came light.

Susie and Kris stood at the entrance of the fountain, that still stood firing off bright green energy. Kris tilted their head, their armor jingling. 

“Uh… shouldn’t the fountain be shut off?”

Kris and Susie heard the sound of glass breaking behind them. The pair turned around.

A familiar green hat. A familiar pair of green robes covered in some strange blue substance. Thin wiry glasses with pinprick eyes.

“Oh my god. Susie? Kris??” Ralsei squeaked, a shattered bottle at his feet.

“Your heroes have returned.” Susie said cockily, posing dramatically. Ralsei ran forward and wrapped his hands around Kris in an embrace, and then looked fearfully at Susie for a moment, who grinned and opened up her arms. Ralsei dipped in and gave Susie a big hug as well. Kris smiled, petting the wetness of Ralsei’s drink off their body.

“Oh my god, I know it’s been a week and everything but- I’m so glad to see you guys! What happened to you two? Are you ok? Are you guys safe? Oh man, If something happened to you two, I’d-” Ralsei began to rant, foam building up in the corner of his mouth before Kris put their hands up and shook them.

“Hey, Slow down. We got time.” Ralsei looked surprised, and then took a deep breath.

“Sorry. Just- was excited. First- Where have you two been?”

“Wellllll, Me and Kris had to play it safe after disappearing for like, 6 hours last time. Plus, Halloween was the day after we got here, so, uh, we kind of had responsibilities there on the surface. So, this is kinda the first time we could get away with this. You can just kind of expect us at this time pretty much every week, tho. We’ll make it work.” Susie said, scratching her neck. 

“Oh, good. I was worried that the fountain had gone horribly wrong.” Ralsei breathed a sigh of relief. “Luckily, not much has happened since you guys left. Lancer’s being a “king”, with Kaard doing his best to actually keep things functional. Lancer’s dad is still in the basement with the other kings, and uh, Jevil-”

“Hoo Hoo Hee Hee!”

“Jevil’s… still attached to your pants, Kris. Are you sure about that?”

Kris lifted up their cloak, looking at the small impish tail the swooshed unpredictably. 

 

“Yeah, It’s fine. So…” Kris began to wonder what to ask first. Kris felt a heaviness build in their head, as the Soul suggested a choice.

“So, what’s up with the fountain?” The heart asked, turning Kris around to face the glowing green energy. Ralsei stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. 

“That’s… what I’m confused about. The fountain closed, but… It just reopened.”

“What?” Kris and Susie said together. Ralsei rubbed his fur, stroking it like an elegant mustache.

“Well, when you guys left, the fountain went dark, but… the darkness just stretched before us. There was nothing past the fountain. I figured that something might turn up, so I’ve been waiting here for a week, but… nothing. No door, no path, nothing changing. So I figure, hey, maybe Lancer might have some of that milk still around, so… Then you appeared.” The three of them all went quiet, staring at the silent, brewing fountain, before looking at one another.

“Lancer?” Susie asked. Kris smirked, brushing hair out of their face.

“Lancer.” Kris responded. The two of them looked at Ralsei, who smiled warmly.

“I'll go get the cake!”


	4. How do you know if your you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Kris and Ralsei have a talk, and Susie and Lancer go annoy The Duke of Puzzles.

“Well, well, well if it isn't S to the U to the C to the E to the I, Susie!!! The powerful, the cool, the strong foremost member of the Lancer Fan club!!!” Lancer scream-yelled at the top of his lungs while sliding over to the lighteners. Almost instinctively, Susie raised down a hand and slapped Lancer’s hand, creating a loud clap. 

The throne room had remained much the way it was when Susie and Kris had left- In other words, shattered tiles, jagged tapestries, and a small child sitting in an oversized throne, before leaping into action upon seeing his closest friends. A few diamond shaped Rudinn's sat in the corner of the room, idly chatting amongst themselves in a soft pidder patter, only occasionally glancing up to look at the party of Lightners

“Lancer! How’s the king life treating you?” Susie said while trying to wipe off milk onto her pants. Lancer stuck both of his tongues out, and then frowned, walking back and forth like a confused detective.

“It's great! … if not completely boring!!! Turns out, no one wants to break any laws!!! so all I do is sit on my throne, see if my dad can be let out of time out, and drink milk. so it's great!” Lancer conversationally yelled at Susie.

“... That’s really all he’s been doing this whole time?” Ralsei questioned, holding his chin. Kris gave a confused look to Ralsei.

“Haven’t you’ve… been here?” Kris asked. Ralsei adjusted his glasses, wiping off some fog.

“Well, Of course, but I’ve been waiting at the fountain, monitoring it. I occasionally drop in for snacks, and usually, he’s nice enough to share milk, but… Uh, I didn’t really think that’s all he’s been doing.”

“Hey, do you guys want to try to thrash each other again?? That was really fun last time!”

“Maybe later, Lancer.” Kris said. Lancer immediately started frowning, and prepared to throw a fit. Susie then flicked the back of Lancer’s neck, causing Lancer to spin like a top and start grinning maniacally. 

“Hey Lancer, come with me to the balcony. I got something real neat to show you!” Said Susie. She lifted her backpack- transformed into a leather knapsack- and shook it. Lancer began nodding feverishly, and slid rapidly back to the balcony, followed by Susie, who only stopped for a moment to turn back to Kris and Ralsei. “I’ll keep the little guy entertained. You guys can figure out what’s up with the fountain without me, right? I'm not so good at the whole thinking about stuff… stuff.” Kris felt a pinprick of uncertainty and looked at Ralsei, who gave a comforting look.

“I’m sure it will be fine. Everything is basically in walking distance anyways due to those doors. Actually, where are we going?”

Kris thought for a moment, and then snapped their fingers. “Got it. Seam.”

“Seam?”

“He’s been around way longer than even the king, right? Chances are, He’s got to have something in that old shop that could have a hint.” Ralsei nodded in agreement. Susie, however, shrugged.

“Yeah, fat chance on that. It’s all junk anyways. Have fun dealing with the depressed guy, I’LL be firing off some M-83’s with my bestie.” Susie pointed a thumb towards a cheerful lancer, who gave a thumbs up back. Kris and Ralsei looked at each other for a moment, in an expression of mutual worry. The heart beat three times in agreement.

“Just don’t blow up Lancer, or his bike.” Kris found themselves saying, feeling the burn of the soul. Susie recoiled, surprised by the comment.

“Oh, COME ON! You gotta trust me more than that, Kris! … Damn, attaching bottle rockets to the bike would of been really cool, too… Oh! Kris! Tell Ralsei about the-”

“He already knows.” Kris turned to look at Ralsei, who nodded solemnly. Susie gave a curious look, and disappeared to the balcony. With a nod, Kris and Asriel headed out of the throne room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susie and Lancer sat on the balcony in a semicircle, examining the poured out contents of Susie’s knapsack. The ever present night sky of the Dark world glowed a slight green from the presence of the fountain, with the warping sounds of the fissure creating a pleasant atmosphere. Susie lifted up a small cherry, examining it closely with one eye, before getting frustrated and tossing it off the edge of the balcony, releasing a groan.

“What the hell-”

“SHOWER 4!!!.”

“... What the heck is going on here.” Susie crossed her legs, cleaning out her teeth with the point of the large greatsword that had come out of her pack. The backpack had seemingly contained miniature rockets, maraschino cherries, and crackers instead of what Susie had actually brought in. Susie spent minutes ruminating on what the ramifications of such a fascinating discovery could be, before coming to a solid conclusion.

“I don’t get any of this. Cmon, Lancer, Let’s go find something else to do.” Susie said, standing up. Lancer was already at the door and sliding back into the throne room, this time on their hands instead of their feet. 

“I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! Let’s go see what lesser dad is up to! Lesser dad is always doing something interesting!!!!” Lancer said, slipping back into the throne room, and scooting across the hall. Susie had to really pump her legs to keep up with the speed demon- If there was one thing Lancer did consistently, it was move fast. Susie found herself skidding around Kaards shop, and scraping up the black floor a good deal as Lancer slipped into the room of the Duke of Puzzles

The most unfortunate part of existing in the Dark World wasn’t the lack of light, at least not in the Dark Castle- It was the lack of doors. And Roulx Kaard lamented this the most as he was interrupted from finishing a particularly hard puzzle involving stacking up small colored rings in order of size. Two rings hung from the buttons on his overcoat, as he held his slimy head in his hands, pondering the damned object. 

“HEY, IF IT ISN’T R TO THE O TO THE U TO THE L TO THE -”

“CEASE, CHILD! Thoust hast bothered thy with such letter slang forst a fortnight! Does thoust not know the irritable sensation it brings to thyne ears???” Roulx pounded his desk, rings flying all over the place before twisting around in his chair to giveth a most scornful glare at Lancer- and then be startled by a certain grinning dragon whelp, who stood right behind him.

Roulx yelped, stumbling out of the chair and onto the floor, legs and arms sprawled out. Lancer began to give a feverish laugh, falling onto the floor and covering his stomach and face mouth with a hand, spit flying between the fingers. Kaard coughed, teleporting back to a standing position and crossing his arms. “Greetings, Champion of Incandescent. I query, what returnths you to thy path thoust have already treaded?” 

Susie wiped a tear out of her eye, finishing up the shrieking giggles that was Susie’s laugh. “Fountain’s not closed, so Kris and Ralsei are trying to figure out how to shut it. So I’m kicking it with my little buddy. Say, got any games?” Susie said, walking over to Kaard’s closet and poking through it. Stacks and Stacks of children’s jigsaw puzzles, mazes, 5 word word searches, and Junior Junior Jumbles. Susie picked up a 4 panel slide puzzle- before having it snatched away by a pouting, blue-faced Kaard.

“Not! I do not contain, “Any games,”, you worm! I’m the Duke of Puzzles, the Prince of- Puzzles, Thyne Tyrant of … Terrible… torments, not thyne “King Of Games.” Now, take thyselfs outside. I am occupied by much BUSINESS.” Kaard groaned, tapping his foot impatiently. Lancer slid to Kaard’s right and tugged on his coattails impatiently.

“CMMMOOOOOOON, lesser dad! You’ve been working all week! I'm so BORRRRRRRRRRRR-” Lancer whined for a solid minute, til Kaard simply had enough.

“ALRIGHT! … I can spare some time. What, perchance, would thoust wish to do? And you mussnt ask to listen to thoust mixtapes. Bleck.” Kaard’s face convulsed, and he shivered. Lancer threw up his hands and gave a big yay, before nabbing a puzzle sheet from Kaard’s closet and flipping it over, beginning to construct a most confusing Tic-Tac-Toe board while lying down on his belly. Kaard descended to the floor, arms crossed with an irritated expression on his face, eyes closed in annoyance, and legs crossed in vexation. Susie dropped to the floor as well, lying on her side and watching Lancer with interest. As Lancer worked diligently on the 5-dimensional board, Susie began to speak with Kaard.

“So, how’s the nerd been? He seemed excited to see us.”

“I wouldnth know. He doth not speak to me.” Susie flicked hair out of her eyes, surprised.

“Wait, really? I just kinda figured nerds talk to nerds.”

“I thoust am not a ..’Nerd.’ And every effort made to speakith to the fur covered worm has resulted in silence and thou shuffling of feet, proceeded by eyes glaring in distance toward thyne fountain of dark.” Kaard gave a casual shrug. 

“Huh. I thought you all knew each other.”

“What makes thoust think that? Thyne Door hast been sealed for longer than Kaard’s birthright.”

“Ok, now I’m super confused. Like, how’d the door open? Ralsei said that door was opened by Lancer.

“Oh! I opened the door, yeah! I try the door every time I stop by over there! Every day in my patrols for lightners!” Lancer chirped, sticking a tongue out. “Though, I haven’t done my patrol for today… I’ll go as soon as we finish our game, lesser dad, I promise! Board’s finished!” Lancer picked up the sheet of paper and handed it to Kaard, who’s pupils turned to pinpricks. The tic-tac-toe board was a maze of lines, circles, and triangles strewn about in a random fashion. Kaard shook his hand, trying to flick off the ink soaked paper, and groaned. 

“How doth one determine a winner with such a infernal game, Worm?”

“OH! THAT’s EASY! I WIN!” Lancer exclaimed, standing up with a jump. Kaard smacked his face with his blackened hand, and realized his fatal error, grabbing his other hand with his free arm and attempting to peel it off of his face. Susie began to laugh along with Lancer, as Kaard struggled to free his hand.

“Ah well. I’m sure Ralsei didn’t mean anything by it. If that kid’s anything, it’s thoughtful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kris.”

Kris turned around. The pair had managed to make it to the Field of Hopes and Dreams, as the flickering grass and landscapes glowed with a serene, neon beauty to them. Ralsei stood a fair distance away, with a face wrought with worry. He pawed the edge of his hat, adjusting it nervously.

“What’s up? Seam’s shop is still a ways away. You tired?” Kris said, crossing their arms. Ralsei closed his eyes, shaking his head. He looked up to Kris, and started to speak.

“Kris… Is that really you, or… The heart?”

_“No, nononono Please please don’t make them come back. Please, I wanna, I wanna be me. Please.” Kris moaned, pulling themselves up onto Ralsei, and looking him in the face. “Oh, Angel, you have to help me. Please. We don’t have time. I don’t know what to do. Please. You’re my only hope.”  
Ralsei found himself slinking down to Kris’s level, wrapping his awkward arms around Kris’s heaving body. _

“Both? Kinda. Like, I figured it out. It’s like a confidence booster. I think.”

Ralsei glanced into the distance, deep in thought.

“And you’re not worried about it? It’s on you right now, right?”

Kris wordlessly poked their chest, the heart making a solid plinking noise. Ralsei winced at the sound, and walked up to Kris, and stood up on his toes, staring into Kris’s eyes. Kris’s red eyes gave Ralsei a suspicious look, breaking away from his gaze. 

“Ralsei… what are you doing?”

_Kris looked up at Ralsei, eyes burning red, teeth grit. Ralsei began to feel the fabric of their cloak begin to pull apart under Kris’s powerful grip._

“I’m trying to see if it’s really you. I- Kris, you broke down in my arms, and then a week later, are all dandy friendly with this thing. So, I’m checking your eye color.” Ralsei said. Kris recoiled from the Darkner’s intrusion, hands hanging limply at their sides.

“Eye color?”

Ralsei pointed to his eyes, a black finger poking out of his robes. “I thought I saw it when it left control the first time. Could you let the soul say the next thing?”

_Kris remained still for a moment, feeling Ralsei brush their forehead. Kris slowly, methodically, wormed their hand up their body, trembling, to their chest, and felt the worn groove when the heart had stood. Kris shot up, standing wobbly._

_“Oh my god, it’s the heart. It’s alive. Oh, god, what can I do?! It’s gonna come back, I know it, it’ll be with Susie, and then it’ll come for you, and Lancer, and Mom, and- “_

_“Kris!” Ralsei said, standing up. He walked over, and squeezed Kris’s hand tightly._

The soul wiggled, and Kris gave into its influence. “O….k?”

“Ah! That’s what it is! Your eyes turn from Crimson to Maroon! Oh, thank my stars, it really is you Kris.” Ralsei smiled widely, walking forward to wrap his hands around Kris and nuzzle up to their throat. Kris rolled their eyes and wrapped their arms around Ralsei, patting their back.

“That’s helpful to know. And... thanks for worrying about me, Ralsei.” Kris said. Ralsei separated from his friend, and stood there, arms hanging flatly with the same worried look hanging on his face. Kris tilted their head. “ Ok, seriously, what’s eating you?”

“... It’s nothing. You really think Seam will know anything about the fountain?” Ralsei said, walking to Kris’s side. The pair began to wander back through the fields, with the occasional Rudinn giving a curt little bow to them as they approached. Kris and Ralsei reacted with a level of sincerity and poise, embarrassed by their new fame.

“Well, Seam said he knew Jevil-”

“HEE HEE HOO HOO.”

“... so he at least was around before the knight showed up. If anyone knew anything, it would be him.”

“I mean I know that, but, what are the chances he knows more about the fountain than me? I mean, I’m the prince of darkness. It would be a little weird, don’t you think?”

“Ralsei, this whole thing has been ‘A little weird.’ If he doesn’t know anything, we can just head back, anyways- I was expecting a whole new adventure, but I think i can settle for hanging out with my best friends.” Kris said, shrugging. Ralsei looked off to the side, defeated.

“Oh.”

“... Ralsei, I mean you and Susie, Not Susie and Lancer.”

“Oh! W- Well, I like you a lot too Kris.” Kris gave a little laugh, and elbowed Ralsei, stopping in front of Seam’s doorway. The elder cat’s tent hung languidly down across its frame, rippiling in the wind. The canvas stunk of rot and dirt, but had a homey look to it, like someone making the best of a cardboard box.

“I know you goof. Now, you first.”

“Actually, Can you go in without me? I, uh, need to use the little heroes room.” Ralsei said, stopping outside of of Seam’s shop. Kris had already placed their hand on the handle, and frowned at Ralsei. 

“You… don’t want to say hi to Seam? I thought we’d work together on the fountain.”

“Oh, I will! I just- you know. I gotta go. You can tell me what you learned, and then, we can go from there!” Ralsei said, smiling with confidence. Kris looked suspiciously at Ralsei, before the heart beat once, comforting Kris. 

(“It’s probably nothing. He’s just gotta go.”) Kris thought. Kris gave a brief nod. “See you in a bit, then.” Ralsei gave a full grin, and Kris entered Seam’s shop.

Once the door shut, Ralsei waited for a couple of seconds, listening closely to the door. He sat down on the stoop, and looked out across the field. Small twinkling lights glimmered in the distance, as the fell wind blew across the field.

_” You have to try to remember this. I don’t really know what’s going on, but- If this thing takes control of you by attaching to you, maybe- Maybe you could take it off? Or stop it from getting on in the first place? Maybe that’s the key here. You have to fight it, Kris, You need to get it off when it isn’t ready. This all new and confusing to me, but- Kris, I care about you, and the prophecy says there’s only three souls that can save my world, so… you gotta hold on, Kris. ... so that's why, OK, Kris?”_

_A flicker of understand, smothered by the light going out in Kris’s eyes. Their bangs descended, as… Kris? Gave Ralsei a confused look. Ralsei swallowed hard, darting their eyes down to Kris’s chest, where a lump had begun to move in a regular pitter patter that hadn’t before._

_The sound of a metal gate slamming made Ralsei jump, twisting towards the door, as a cheekily grinning Susie twirled a large metal key around her claws._

Ralsei stood up, wiping off his paws, and adjusted his hat. 

“Don’t worry Kris, I won’t fail you now..”

Ralsei stepped off the stoop and ran off in the direction of the Great Door.


	5. Can you see the bars on your own cage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER; Kris finds the true Deltarune legend

Seam’s shop smelled of a combination of mold, rot, and incense, which burned from a small lantern that hung from the topmost rung of the tent. The worn flap to his abode crinkled under Kris’s arm as they walked into the piles of junk and refuse, knocking over gum wrapper cranes and empty cans of indeterminable origin. Seam was hunched behind the counter, a ratty tail flicking above the table to the left and right, as more debris was thrown to the front of the shop. Seam did this at a slow pace, carefully pondering each item before adding it to the pile.

“Spring cleaning in the fall, I guess?” Kris found themselves saying. Kris gave a snort of approval, and wished they would have thought of it themselves. Seam rose to his full height in a languid manner, and turned to the front, a small, secret grin pulled onto his face. He plopped down in an old creaky armchair, twisting his tail in his hands, and spoke.

“Ah… if it isn’t the human “hero” of light again… Thought you would have left for far nicer places than this by now…” Seam wheezed out. The cat had a voice like a broken accordion- each word hung in the air like the smell of perfume.

“I guess no one told you. The fountain didn’t close, even after we left, apparently.” Kris looked about the Seap, once more. The same old dreary collection of worn goods and toys held on the shelves in a mishmash of organization. For such old junk, obvious care was put into each and every placement of what Seam found fit to keep. Seam scratched his button idly, drawing out a chuckle.

“Nobody tells me anything, Little Lightner… they don’t wish to stay around the broken and refused. Reminds them too much of our world, I guess… eh heh… Still, why come here? You’ve already bought what you wanted…”

“You knew Jevil-” Kris paused for the laugh, and was surprised by the jester’s silence. “ Jevil before he knew the knight, right? So- you probably are the oldest being in the Dark World who doesn’t currently hate me.” Kris thought about the dungeon, and a prick of guilt was felt in their core. Seam began to have gut busting, wheezing laughs, hitting the side of his chair with his fist, which subsided with time.

  
“Lightner… I can hardly remember to keep my stitches together when I wake up in the morning. I can’t remember why I even collected all this stuff. My memory is as good as most of the junk in here- A quick reminder of centuries past, but hardly something you could rely on…” Seam said, crossing his fingers across his chest. Kris sighed, frowning.

“Yeah, I guess it was a long shot, wasn’t it. Sorry to bother you. “ Kris said, bowing to the old darkner. Kris was about to step out the door when they heard the creak of the chair.

“Hold on there… Heh heh… I didn’t say I didn’t know. Only my memories a little foggy… Let me look around for a bit.” Seam said, standing up out of his chair with a groan. Seam crunched through the mounds of refuse, digging through them methodically, humming a wordless song to himself the whole time. Kris rocked on their heels, occasionally shifting to the side to avoid an errant piece of trash, before a question sprung to mind.

“Hey, Seam, what was Jevil like before he met the knight?”

Stem stopped for a second, examining a worn top, and then setting it on the counter. With a pull of a string, the top began to spin in place, whistling a ditty forgotten to the years. Seam went back to the pile without a word, shifting the entire inventory to the ground, before stepping over it.

“Uh, Seam, did you-”

“I heard you. I’m thinking.” Seam said, shuffling things about. With time, the elder darkner spoke again.

“He was… funny. Funny in manner, funny in spirit, and funny in the head. Not dangerous though, just would laugh at things that weren’t humorous. Like a dog barking, or the creak of a staircase. Most of the time, he was in his own little world, where everything was just a touch broken and crooked, I think… Just like me, I suppose, heh heh…”

Seam lifted up a small cowboy monster with a drawstring hanging out its back, and gave a satisfied smile to Kris. He worked a finger into the ring, and gave it a quick pull. The doll gave out a warped, corrupted Howwwwwwdieeeee ParrrrrrrrtNeeeeeer before the string was fully retracted into the doll. Seam set it with a kind gentleness onto the counter, and continued to look about. Kris walked up to the table, hopped up onto it, and sat down, picking up the doll and looking it over, examining its worn limbs.

“Seam, you said you didn’t particularly care what happens to this world, right?”

“Mmmmhm.”

“Then why are you helping me?”

Seam stopped, scratching his button, before continuing to search.

  
“Well, just because I don’t care doesn’t mean you don’t. And you got something I want.”

“Uh, what?” Kris asked, setting the doll to their side. The heart froze.

“Tell me about the surface.” Seam requested.

“Uh. Ok? Well... “ Kris was taken aback by the darkner’s interest. “Well… It’s a lot like down here, I guess. There’s a big ball of gas in the sky called the sun. It warms the earth and gives us light, and goes down every night. There’s plants that die and come back, and all sorts of animals, not to mention my home, Hometown.”

“Do you live under a king?”

“No, not since ages ago. We live in a democracy. We live free.”

Seam gave out a short chuckle, and tossed a toy car to the side. Something about that bothered Kris, as did the heart.

“What?”

“You said you were free. How do you know that?”

“Well, I can do what I want.”

“And you always do what you want?”

“... Well, no, cuz-”

Seam rose up, and placed a hand next to Kris, leaning into their face with a mocking grin.

“Be careful, young Lightner. Sometimes it’s better to not realize how close the bars are to the cell you occupy. Sometimes. seeing the lock can make a man go mad, after all.”

The heart began to beat much faster, as Kris felt themselves hopping off the counter and backing away from the darkener. Kris released a breath they didn’t know they had. Seam chuckled, and pointed at Kris.

“No need to get violent, Lightner. I’m hardly a threat.”

Kris looked down, and realized they had grasped onto their sword. Kris released the grip, and looked up at Seam, who ducked behind the counter, humming the same wordless song. Kris felt a certain hardness grow in their heart towards the old Darkner. Kris felt around for the door, making sure it was still there, before approaching the counter again.

Seam popped up, grinning ear to ear, and set a tome onto the table, that looked surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the filthy shop. The smell of the nasty incense began to clog Kris’s nose, as they stepped up and went to open the book. Seam set a moldy paw on top of the book, preventing Kris from opening it.

“I gotta warn you, lightner… what’s inside might shock you. And one more thing…”

Seam extended a hand.

“I’ll need something from your world.”

“I thought I just told you about my world.”

“Nah, that was just me asking. You want the book, I need something just as memorable to you. Fair trade.”

Kris squinted at Seam, who gave the same, easy smile. Kris began to feel over themselves, thinking if they had anything on them from their world… and found a small round object in their pocket. Kris pulled it out.

It was the bell Asriel had given them. It made no sound as Kris drug it out of their pocket- Kris supposed that the old thing had the ringer fell out earlier this week. Kris outstretched their hand, hanging the bell over Seam’s eager palm.

“I… I can’t.” Kris pulled back their hand, pulling the bell close to the heart.

“It’s just a broken bell, isn’t it? No value to it.”

“No, it’s… It’s not mine to give. It’s important to me.”

Seam leaned down to the counter, and gave a wide smile, retracting the palm and resting his head onto it, his elbow parked on the counter.

“It’s amazing on how even broken silly things have such a sway over us, huh?” Seam said, giving a sigh

. “Take the book. And take care of Jevil.” Seam rose, and sat back down on his couch, closing his eye with a smirk.

For something Kris had just gotten for free, Kris certainly felt like they had paid for it somewhere. Jevil’s tail began to flicker playfully under Kris’s cloak. Kris, after remaining still for a few moments, gathered their hair behind their ear, and pocketed the bell. The book groaned uneasily as Kris opened the book.

Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows.  
It was a LEGEND of HOPE.  
It was a LEGEND of DREAMS.  
It was a LEGEND of LIGHT.  
It was a LEGEND of DARK.  
This is the legend of DELTA RUNE  
For millenia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance,  
Bringing peace to the WORLD.  
But if this harmony were to shatter...  
a terrible calamity would occur.  
The sky will run black with terror  
And the land will crack with fear.  
Then, her heart pounding...  
The EARTH will draw her final breath.  
Only then, shining with hope...  
Seven HEROES appear at WORLDS' edge.

Kris felt a chill run down their spine, finding the heart, and themselves pulling themselves away from the book. “WHAT?”

Seam opened his eye, the same contented smile on his face.

“Something interesting?”

“This… did… Did you know?” Kris demanded through gritted teeth, clenching their fists. Seam shrugged.

“I thought it was strange how there was only 3 of you. “

Kris felt their heart sink, along with The Heart beat twice rhythmically again and again and again. Ralsei… lied to Kris? Kris would of never even guessed.

Kris began to read once again

  
A HUMAN,  
A MONSTER,  
A PRINCESS PAST WINTER,  
A HERO OF THE PAGE  
A BEING FROM BEYOND  
A KINDNESS ONCE FORGOTTEN  
AND A PRODIGY BEYOND TIME

The SEVEN from the Light...  
Only they can seal the fountains  
And banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN.  
Only then will balance be restored,  
And the WORLD saved from destruction.  
Today, the FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS-  
The geyser that gives this land form-  
Stands tall at the center of the kingdom.  
But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon...  
And with it, the balance of LIGHT and DARK begins to shift.

Kris slammed the book shut, clutching onto its edge, staring at the accursed grimlore. Seam sat, smiling. Some time passed, as Kris digested what they had read. Eventually, Kris stood up straight, their hair hanging down in front of their eyes once again. Kris felt themselves grab the book, say thank you to Seam, and walk out of the door.

Kris stood at the step for a long time. The heart kept beating the same pattern- One and a two and a one and a two, begging Kris to come back.

But Kris wouldn’t move.

Eventually, Kris heard the sounds of a cart slowly moving across the ground. A large, layered cake sat on top of the cart, covered in a red and green frosting with the words “THANK YOU KRIS AND SUSIE.” set on giant fondant letters attached to the sides of the cake. A large hat poked out of the side of the cart, and then the entirety of the darkner. Ralsei beamed, outstretching his arms towards the cake.

“Ta-daaaaaa! I promised it, and I delivered! One delicious cake for the two Lightner heroes of legend!” Ralsei smiled, and walked up to Kris, grinning ear to ear.

  
“Sorry about being so mysterious, Kris! I just had to finish this up for you two. I wasn’t sure when you were gonna be back, and I didn’t want the icing to harden, so-” Ralsei began to explain, dusting frosting off the top of his hat, before pausing. Kris stood at the stoop, clutching onto a small bound grimlore. Ralsei swallowed, and approached the stoop

“Uh, Kris, you… You feeling ok? This is Kris, right?”

Kris shoved the book into Ralsei’s hands, and sat down on the steps, tucking their hands between their legs. Ralsei flicked open the book, beginning to read through the pages, and froze.

Kris heard a gulp.

“Kris, I can explain-”

“Oh, can you?” Kris said. The heart beat in protest.

“Kris, I … I’ve been alone for so long and-”

“Yeah. So have I.”

Ralsei reached out a paw to grab Kris’s shoulder. Kris smacked it away, and stood up, gritting their teeth, and stared at Ralsei.

Ralsei stood there, paw in paw, tears growing in their eyes. He averted his red gaze, ashamed of himself, and presented his cheek, as to let Kris hit him.

Kris felt a needle of guilt pierce through their two hearts. Kris felt the heart force them to remain still. Ralsei, upon realizing that Kris was not going to hit him, stood there, staring at Kris’s feet. Eventually, Ralsei spoke.

“I… I just wanted to feel important. I was so lonely, Kris. All I was there to do was tell you the story, and… and… that’s all. You’d leave with Susie and go save the day. Go reset the balance. And all I’d do was just tell you the basics, and be so horribly alone again. I really thought Kris, that when you two would arrive, I’d… I’d be strong enough to tell you the truth. I guess I’m a pretty bad friend. I’m sorry Kris. I’m the worst. I’ll… just go.”

Ralsei’s eyes clenched shut, fighting back tears as he stepped off the stoop before Kris felt themselves reach out and grab his shoulder. A sea of uncertainty opened before Kris, as the words began to string across their lips.

“It’s… Ok, Ralsei. I… Understand how that feels. Please don’t go.”

Ralsei turned, eyes wet and wide. His jaw dropped.

“I… You’re important to me. I don’t want you to go. You did a bad thing, and that’s not ok, but… you’re my friend. Just…” Kris felt the words fall out of them, as Ralsei’s eyes glistened in the pale light.

“Don’t lie to me again.” Kris said. Ralsei nodded, tears falling down his small furry face. He nodded feverishly.

“I’ll… get the cake to the castle. Take as much time as you need, Ok, Kris? It’s ok to be mad.”

Ralsei slipped away, nodded, and pushed the cart. The sound of its squeaking wheels dissipated after the sound of the warp door opening. Kris stood still once again.

Kris screamed every curse word in the book, stomping their feet and yelling and throwing punches until they were out of breath. And then, after gasping in air, did it again, before falling backwards and lying down in the neon grass, staring up at the darkener sky.

“Why does doing the right thing have to hurt so damn much…” Kris exclaimed aloud. The heart beat in agreement. Kris sucked in long, whispering breaths til their own heart slowed down and stopped hurting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alphys yawned, stretching out wildly before slinking back into her chair. The dim glow of her computer monitor cast long, exaggerated shadows of her classroom about the place. Alphys lifted her feet off of the desk she had moved to make an impromptu footstool, and set them on the floor, taking a sip off a bottle of water. She couldn’t BELIEVE how bad this season of Fire Fighters Foo Five was shaping up to be- Did those IDIOTS really think that killing off the main character had ANY believability behind it? Chista’s goldilocks and orange jumpsuit was the most Iconic character in the series! It would kill all brand recognition, just imagine it, if the main character died and then peoplewouldcomeupandask”Ohwhatanimeisthis””ohitsFireFightersFooFiveButForgetAboutHerShe’sDeadSoShe’sUnimportantcomparedtotheseother-

Alphys shook her head, and looked at the computer's clock. 2 P.M. Alphys began to realize that she really should get around to grading paperwork…

Alphys stood up from her chair, feeling her legs groan under the surprising change of weight. Before she did anything like that, She’d need to stretch her legs nice and good.

Alphys began to walk about the school, scratching her back while walking down the central spine. The yellow and black linoleum squealed under alphys’s wide yellow feet, as she passed row and row of faded artwork drawn by the preschool department. A pair of furry looking children, a big purple dragon, a small spikey headed monster with arms so large they exploded off the page… Alphys gave none of the pictures any mind as she continued her patrol. They had been there at this point longer than she had, and, well, Alphys wasn’t really good on the whole kid thing. She shivered, recalling her own days as a young, impressionable student, before taking a peek inside Gerston’s old classroom. Alphys stood up onto her toes, peaking in with a dull expression before seeing the window curtains blowing in the wind.

“What???” Alphys looked about her, the bundle of nervous ticks at her center exploding upon realizing she wasn’t alone. Alphys yanked keys out of her pocket, and stuck them into the lock of the classroom door, before realizing that the door was already ajar by a crack. Alphys swept the room with a small broom she found by the door, poking open cabinets and the closet before examining the window. Alphys ran a claw along the edge of the pane, examining the fresh claw marks and errant paint chips, realizing that there was only two other monsters in Hometown with hands like her own.

“Susie…” Alphys whispered to herself, turning around with a frown. Toriel had always insisted that every child had good in them, an impressionable love that was only ruined by the evils of the world, but for Alphys, any sweetness left in Susie had vanished long ago.

Alphys locked the window, and locked the door. She walked down the hallway, scanning it with narrowed eyes, before stepping in front of the closet.

“Hmm.”

Alphys eyed the doorknob. She wiped a finger on it. Paint chips.

Alphys wrapped her claws around the knob, and opened the door.


	6. Why should I care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH The gang searches for a vanished Lancer, and leaves town.

Kris ended up walking back to the castle instead of taking warp doors in an effort to cool down some more, an effort the heart encouraged. Kris felt the sore tension of adrenaline side effects still working the way through their system, even as they stepped onto the elevator to reach the throne room. Kris closed their eyes and took a deep breath as they rode up the black elevator, readying themselves for stepping out of the funk Ralsei’s confession had put them in, before the telltale bing of the doors rang out through the box. Kris stepped out of the elevator, and bumped into a large purple dragon before bouncing back in surprise. Susie stood there, grinning her trademark scowl/grin and put her hands on her hips.

“Hey, Nerd. Watch where yah going! We’ve been waiting for you! Or, uh, waiting for you to help. RALSEI! KAARD!” Susie shouted down the corridor, cupping hands around her maw. Within seconds, an irate Kaard and an anxious Ralsei stepped around the corner.

“H-hi, Kris.” Squeaked Ralsei, who dug his head deep into his scarf, avoiding eye contact. Kris couldn’t bring themselves to act rudely to Ralsei for much longer after seeing something like THAT. Kris gave an easy smile, and watched the tension leave Ralsei’s frame, who returned with his own sweet smile.

“Hey guys. Sorry, was just finishing up with Seam. Big news, but that comes after cake.” Kris tried stepped out of the elevator, but stopped when Kaard and Susie glared at Ralsei, who shook his head with disapproval. “Uh… What’s wrong?”

“Well, Uh, We… Can’t find Lancer.” Ralsei explained. Kris lifted an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, you can’t find Lancer?”

“The Lavender one sugggestith to thy unbalmable rash to participate in Conceal and then Discover. Monsiour Lancer disappeared one turnith of the hour hand ago.” Kaard groaned, slapping his face, before crossing his arms and leaning down to look at Ralsei with a glare. “And Thyne OBSIDIAN LOUSE refuses to bequeath cuts of pastry beforeth the Wurm is discovered.” Kaard’s slimy mouth spit globs of goo onto Ralsei’s hat.

“Err… Lancer is our friend. How would you feel if someone ate cake without you, especially after promising to make it for everyone to enjoy?” Ralsei removed the hat, his white fur spilling out in every direction. He then flicked the goo off the hat with a disgusted look, before placing it atop his head.

“Good point. Susie, where did you see- Susie? SUSIE.” Kris began to ask Susie, before realizing Susie was utterly transfixed by Ralsei doffing his hat. Kris snapped their fingers in front of Susie’s face, startling her into awareness.

“Heh, Sorry, what were we talkin’ about? Spaced out for a sec. Heh.” Susie wiped her mouth with her sleeve, giving a crocodile smile at Kris, who rolled their eyes.

“Well, it IS Ralsei’s cake, and his rules.” Kris thought for a second, and came up with a plan to successfully find the small prince. “Alright, so here’s the plan. We split up into parties of 2, and 1 team starts on the bottom, the other at the top, and we sandwich into the middle. We meet up at that point and see if we found Lancer. Susie…” Kris stopped for a moment, and then pointed at Ralsei. “You’re with Ralsei. Gives you two a chance to catch up, after all. Kaard, you’re with me. We’ll start at the bottom. Good luck.” Kris addressed, and motioned for Kaard to follow Kris, turning towards the elevator

“Wait. why’d I gotta go with Ralsei? Aren’t we the ‘Heroes of Light’, After all? We gotta stick together!” Susie complained, scowling. Kris turned around, and saw Ralsei wincing at the mention of Heroes of Light.

“Susie, c’mon. You still haven’t apologized to Ralsei. And we hang out, like, all the time. Ralsei wants to get to know you better, alright?” Kris said, before Kaard stepped in line next to them, leaning down to whisper in Kris’s ear.

“Thanks be to thou, Lightner. Thyne purple one hast been toiling with me for far too long.”

Kris clicked the button, and smiled slyly to Ralsei and Kris.

“Work it out, nerds.” escaped the doorway as the elevator doors slammed shut, leaving Ralsei and Susie eyeing each other with a mix of fear and confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“LANNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCEEEEEERRRR!!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEE!!!!” Susie echoed down the corridor, stepping out of the now upturned Prince’s bedroom, discovering a secret saucy collection of Cooking magazines under Lancer’s bed. Ralsei popped out after making the Prince’s bed. The hallway stretched down in its shimmering blackness, occasionally lit by a spare torch and white leyline defining the edges of the hallway.

“You guys are playing hide and seek, right? ” Ralsei asked, tilting his head with an inquisitive eye. Susie looked blankly forward in realization, and sheepishly put her hands down.

“Ah geez. He’d think that was a trick. Dumb of me, sorry.”

“Aw, C’mon, Susie, you’re not that dumb.” Ralsei said, closing the door behind him and dusting his hands off his cloak. Ralsei found a narrow faced Susie standing at the door, before turning down the hallway, remaining silent.

“S-Sorry, Susie. I didn’t mean it like that. You aren’t dumb at all, O.K?” Ralsei kept step peevishly, rubbing his neck.

“Nah, I am. Never been that good in school. Don’t mind being called that at all, I’m used to it. Besides.” Susie stopped in the hall, letting Ralsei slam into her back with an oof, knocking his glasses off his face. Ralsei slipped down, searching for his spectacles. Ralsei felt his hands wrap around his glasses, and set them on his face, adjusting them with care before realizing he was alone.

“S-Susie?” Ralsei said, before feeling a strong arm wrap around his neck, and his hat falling off his head.

“AT LEAST I’M NOT AN EGGHEAD LIKE YOU!!!” Susie cackled, and began to viciously give Ralsei the first noogie he had ever received, squealing the whole time before bleeting out his own laughter and attempting to escape Susie’s grasp. Eventually, Susie let the nerd go, falling back and grinning ferociously, as Ralsei hiccuped and set the hat back on his head. Ralsei looked up with an appreciative look, before flinching away in shame.

“Susie, I-”

“Yeah, I know, tease you and I don’t get cake. I’m just playin’ around, man.”

“No. Susie, I, uh… I lied to you. The Prophecy doesn’t include me. It’s 7 Lightners, no Darkners.” Ralsei found himself admitting. “ I understand if you’re mad at me lying to you, I just… I wanted to feel important.”  
Ralsei glanced under the brim of his hat at Susie, whose face had turned from a grin to a blank look.  
Susie tilted her head, scowling.

“Uh, why’d you think I’d be mad at you? I don’t give a shit about that.”

“I understand. I’ll leave you- What?” Ralsei began to make do with disappearing forever, getting onto his knees before realizing what Susie had said. Susie began to scratch her head, leaning back on her other hand in a casual fashion.

“Hate to burst your bubble, man, but I really don’t get a shit about the whole prophecy nonsense. I mean, I like you and Lancer, but I figure things’ll work out the way they need to work out regardless of some dumb old story. Plus, I’m not smart, but don’t those legends usually come true anyways? I figure if its a real one, I don’t have to do anything different to get it to happen the way it's meant to happen. Right?” Susie asked, completely glossing over Ralsei’s betrayal. Or maybe just forgiving.

Ralsei gave a gentle smile. “I hope you’re right, for our world’s sake. Otherwise, well, I would of just been plain selfish.”

“Ralsei, Jeez, give yourself a break. We’re friends, I forgive you, yadda yadda yadda, let’s go find the kid and eat that friggin cake. “ Susie groaned, standing up.

Ralsei stood up, and nodded in agreement, giving a happy smile at his friend, before walking down the corridor. Ralsei stopped in front of the door to the throne room, ears perking up.

“Do you hear that?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alphys peaked with care around the storage room door, and found exactly what she was hoping for; An empty storage room. With a spare claw, she flicked on the lights, stepping into the dusty old room, and tripped over a loose checkerboard, flinging pieces all over the place and landing firmly on her face. Alphys lifted herself off the ground, wrapping a hand around her bashed nose and gave a soft groan, chiding herself for her clumsiness. Papers flew about the room from her impact, making a soft whooshing sound before floating to the ground.

Alphys stood up, dusting off her clothes before glancing around. The closet seemed to be the same since the last time she had entered; dusty, dirty, and deprived of all remaining chalk surplus. Alphys adjusted her glasses, and eyed the storage annex door. Well, best to be thorough She thought, approaching the entryway. Alphys stepped into the cloud of dust and dirt, completely ignoring the two shapes that the gossamer flew about, and the shadow they cast in the process. Alphys, with a firm tug of the handle, peaked into the Annex, and immediately shut it, wide-eyed. She remembered the inside of her old dorm room, covered in games, paper, and a generally gigantic mess that required months of concentrated laziness to make.

Alphys supposed that Toriel hadn’t entered the room for a long time. Alphys supposed Toriel wouldn’t know Alphys knew that she knew about the mess.

Whistling like a guilty convict, Alphys shut the storage room door, and went back to her classroom to grade, and Hopefully nap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
In the middle of what remained of the lovely blue cake Ralsei had spent the last week preparing to make, which had been set with care on top of the seat of the royal throne, Lancer had planted his firm behind down. Lancer was covered from head to toe with the remains of the dessert, a frosting U plastered onto his forehead. Ralsei, understandably, stood at the edge of the blast zone of Lancer, meekly poking the remains of frosting and cake, speechless. Susie, on the other hand, approached Lancer, and stroked a claw through his face, before sucking the gathered frosting off it.

“Damn, Ralsei, good job. It’s delicious.” Susie complemented, smacking her lips and turning to look at Ralsei. The Darkner gave out a light wheeze in response, falling onto his knees and staring at his ruined creation while stirring his hands in the buttercream

“I WIN!” declared Lancer, standing up and flinging frosting everywhere. Susie raised a hand to block the splash, grimacing.

“No way dude. We found YOU.” Susie said, putting her hands on her hips. Lancer stuck out his tongue, stepping off the throne and next to the dragon whelp, putting his hands on his hips, copying Susie.

“Well, I found the cake! So I win!” Lancer said, before walking over to a teary-eyed Ralsei. “Thanks for the victory cake, Goat Guy!”

Ralsei gave out sobbing gibberish and set his hands around Lancer’s shoulders, shaking him in exasperation. Lancer paused, before setting his hands on Ralsei’s own shoulders and swaying side to side, humming. The door to the throne room was thrust open, and in came an irritated Kaard and concerned Kris.

 

“Hey, we didn’t see you guys on the third floor so- Oh.” Kris immediately became crestfallen, and kneeled next to Ralsei, rubbing the poor darkner’s back. Kaard took one look at the room, and started to shake his head in trademark rage, flinging spittle about the room.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL CUR! ONCE AGAIN, THOU HAVE QUENCHED ANY MOMENT OF RESPITE FROM ENDLESS MADNESS! I shalt be in thyne chambers if thoust need me!” Kaard howled, before teleporting out of the room dramatically. Lancer stuck a hand up and waved at Kris, still dancing with himself while Ralsei shook.

“Bye lesser dad! Hi person I don’t know!” Lancer called out.

“Lancer, it’s me. Kris.” Kris said, giving Lancer an odd look. Lancer proceeded to walk up to Kris’s face, leaning in close to give the human a good look. His breath smelt of rotten milk and frosting.

“Hi Kris I don’t know!” Lancer responded. Kris sighed, standing up, and felt the heartbeat curiously. Kris felt a needle of worry strike through their head.

“I think that we should probably head home, Susie. We’ve been here awhile.” Kris said. Ralsei turned his head back, frowning and tugging on the brim of his hat, kneeling

“Maybe next time I’ll have a cake ready for you…” Ralsei whimpered. Kris slapped his back, smiling.

“Don’t sweat it. It’s the thought that counts, Ralsei.”

“Yeah, S’pose we probably should get going, huh.” Susie said, grabbing her cream covered backpack from behind the throne and setting it on her back. Ralsei gave out a long sigh, and stood up, adjusting his hat before following the pair out of the room while Lancer followed close behind.

“I’ll keep an eye on the fountain til you two get back. You’ll be back by next week, right?” Ralsei asked. Kris stepped over next to Susie, and gave a thumbs up to Ralsei.

“Promise. I’ll see what I can figure out from our side as well.” Kris said, nodding. The dark of the endless night of the dark was soon washed in the green pulses of the Dark Fountain.

“Susie… you’ll be back soon, right?” Lancer asked. The party turned around, and saw Lancer digging a foot into the ground while holding his hands behind his back. Susie grinned, and kneeled, putting a hand on the young prince's shoulder.

“Of course, Lancer. I just gotta go home for right now. Tell you what, kid, I’ll be here every week, on the dot. Monster Scout’s honor.” With that, Susie crossed her fingers in a scout’s swear. Lancer stuck his tongue out, and tilted his head left to right.

“Uh, what’s a Monster Scout?” Susie thought for a moment, grabbing her nose bridge.

“It’s like… an organization for kids to hang out. Do good or something. I don’t know, I just joined to learn how to make huge fires.” Lancer lit up at Susie’s comment, beginning to shake in his excited, hyper way.

“OH WOW! I SHOULD START THE LANCER SCOUTS! Uh, Rule 1: No clowns! … Except Susie, Kris, and The goat. Oh, and Lesser dad. Rule 2! We burn things all the time! Never stop burning!”

“That’s the spirit, Lancer!” Susie said, giving a thumbs up.

“That’s most definitely NOT the spirit, Lancer.” Ralsei chastised, frowning. Lancer frowned back, and then stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Rule #3. Ralsei can’t be a Lancer Scout!” A manic lancer cackled, before slipping away from Susie and the gang around the corner, waving. “See you CLOWNS next week!” And just as suddenly as Lancer had entered, he was gone. Susie chuckled to herself, and stood up, turning to face her friends.

“Kid’s full of spunk, you can’t deny that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio stood silent in front of the dark fountain, pulsating with green energy. The jet of darkness held an uneasy tension over them- It was sinister, unyielding, a monolith of power and corruption. It was ages before Ralsei cleared the air.

“I'm sorry I lied to you two-” Ralsei began to speak.

“Oh ANGEL would you SHUT, UP, ABOUT, IT!!!!” Susie groaned, slapping her face before baring her teeth at Ralsei. “WE FORGIVE YOU! YOU’RE OUR FRIEND! GET OVER IT! I bullied Kris for YEARS and we’re still friends now!!!” Susie turned her head to smile at Kris, who stood silent, staring at the fountain with their eyes concealed behind their hairline. A tight line was Kris’s mouth, which cracked when they spoke.

“Are we?”

Susie froze, eyes growing wide in fear that the constant threats of years past would come falling down on her all at once. Kris tilted their head back, looking at Susie as the hairline fell out of their eyes with a smug smile on their face. Susie pouted, and shook her head, walking towards the fountain.

“You know what? Fuck ya’ll. “ Susie said with play in her voice, slipping into the fountain with a hair flip. Susie was engulfed in green light, and with a spark, disappeared. Ralsei and Kris were left to themselves.

Kris gave Ralsei a hug, prompting the Darkner to ask what was it for.

“Seems like you needed one.” Kris said, burying their face into the scruff of Ralsei’s neck. “I want you to see what you can learn from Seam. He’s the closest thing we got to a complete history.” Ralsei frowned, separating from Kris.

“Oh, Ok…”

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah, I just… Seam makes me really uncomfortable.”

Kris recalled Seam’s words about being old and broken, and as a result, making other darkners feel uncomfortable. Kris smiled, and adjusted Ralsei’s hat and scarf for him.

“That’s ok. I’ll talk to him next time I’m around then. You just monitor the fountain, and tell us if anything changed when we come back.”

Ralsei nodded with a look of relief. Kris released their grasp from their furry friend, and stepped back, towards the fountain.

“Take care.”

“You too.”

Kris let themselves be bathed in the fountain of light, and faded from the world of the dark. Ralsei, once again, was alone. He dropped onto his knees, and put his hands on his head, shaking and quivering, afraid.

“I’m sorry. I'm so sorry.” escaped the darkners lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susie sniffed the air outside, holding out the palm of her hand. Kris closed the window of the classroom with care, just in case if Alphys had woken from her nap. Kris clicked the window lock shut, and handed the ruler back to Susie.

“Smells like rain.”

A crack of thunder echoed above the skies, as sheets of rain began to fall on Hometown.

“So, ‘Monster Scout,” Huh.”

“What about it?” Susie asked with a sneer. Kris smirked, setting two fingers on the heart.

“The idea of you wearing a Monster Scout dress is a… interesting image.” The heart beat in agreement. Susie turned beat red and pulled up the collars of their jacket.

“First of all, my dad MADE me do it, and I was bad at it. Second, I never wore the girl’s uniform.”

“Why’d your dad make you join a club you didn’t want to join?” Kris asked, before the heart began to wump No No No rhythmically. Susie went quiet, losing her trademark grin.

“I should probably be getting home. My dad’s probably wondering where I am.” Susie said, zipping up her worn jacket. Kris ignored the heart’s insistence to back off, being awash in curiosity.

“Hey, What’s your dad like?” Kris asked, as the rain began to fall faster. Soon, the din of the water began to consume the world in a wash of white noise. Susie turned away, walking towards the back of the school, as Kris fell in step. Susie paused, and turned around, giving a small smile, before poking an eye through her bangs.

“ Not today. Not right now.”

Kris stood silent in the rain, water dripping off their bangs and across their shoulders. They nodded, understanding the divide that Susie had drawn between them, despite the yearning of the Heart trying to push Kris into probing forward. Susie gave a little Monster Scout salute, and turned the corner.

Kris smiled. “It’s alright. When she’s ready, we’ll know.” they said to themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noelle sighed, slamming the vampire comic Tem had given her earlier as a “gift” despite it being the property of the library. The Reindeer sat bored at the Librarby’s front desk, idly rocking back and forth in the swivel chair. The Librarby was one of the older buildings in Hometown, and looked like it, with old fashioned wooden shelves, worn plastic chairs, and the very earnest but still lame Kidz zone faded lettering hanging above the student section of the room. Berdly sat underneath the sign, leaning against the wall wearing his trademark button up, and lazily threw a paper airplane towards the front window. The flying scroll soared through the air, and bounced off the glass onto a large pile of several other airplanes. Berdly dropped his head back and gave a loud groan, squawking.

“Jeez! Why do we even HOST these damn study groups, Holiday? No one ever comes to them!!!”

Noelle stopped combing through her hair, pouting. Apparently, Berdly had forgotten all the times Kid and Drake had stopped by looking for help, and were forced under the tyranny of a power-tripping Berdly, who began to make unreasonable demands of 50 4 step math problems being completed in an hour. Needless to say, the pair hightailed it rather than face Berdly’s wrath.

But Noelle didn’t point that out. She meekly repeated what she repeated the last 3 times she answered that question; “In case someone needs some help, right? I mean, I’d hate it if I needed help and no one could.”

“Holiday, NO ONE IS COMING. We’ve done this for like 2 months at this point. We gotta think of something better to do with our time than just sit around, hoping someone shows up. “ Berdly complained. Noelle thought for a second, unwrapping a candy cane and sticking it behind her front teeth. Rain pattered away at the window, defusing the light of day outside into a grey tone that bathed the library in a morose mood.

“Ok, uh.. What do you think of…” Noelle said, scrambling for a conversation starter. Noelle pondered what Berdly would possibly want to talk about this time, given they had already exhausted the usual cycle of books, how smart Berdly is, how dumb Kris is (Berdly’s words, not her own.) and television, before someone flew into her mind.

“Susie?” Noelle felt her voice crack, and turned bright red, raising her shoulders. Berdly gave a confused look at Noelle, falling forward into his chair, before getting up and approaching the desk.

“...Excuse you. What about Susie?” Berdly asked, leaning over the counter and opening a small cooler that was concealed behind the tabletop. Noelle spun the chair to face him, intercrossing her fingers and setting her hands between her knees.

“Do you think she’s… Nice?”

Berdly stared at Noelle with furrowed eyebrows.

“She jumped me in the school bathroom, took my lunch box, and upon finding it empty, tossed it into the vent system, then tossed ME into the vents, broke the latch, and told Alphys a baby bird was stuck in the vents.”

Noelle sat quiet, looking back at Berdly. She pulled her hairline away from her eyes, and tucked it behind her right ear.

“Well, that was a long time ago…”

“That was literally 2 weeks ago.”

 

“Well, she STILL could of changed. I mean, She’s friends with Kris now, isn’t she?” Noelle pointed out, spinning the candy cane between her fingers. Berdly scowled, and fished a can of Ice-E’s Ice-e Iced Tea-e out of the fridge, and sat on the counter, popping it open with a crisp fsssh.

“Oh great, So now the idiotic delinquent and the silent degenerate are now friends. TRUELY, a transformation of heart is in place. One day, we will all be in a circle, singing Kumbaya with one another and truly be the best of friends.” Berdly snarked, before giving his smuggest look to Noelle. Berdly took a long, loud sip of the drink, before wiping off his mouth with the back of his wing. Noelle recoiled at the withering look, before responding.

“Well, I mean, Kris isn’t as quiet as they used to be. And Kris definitely isn’t dumb. Just last week they answered that quadratic, no problem, for Ms. Alphys.”

“Oh, if by answered you mean CHEATED. You don’t go from being the worst student to the best student in the class in a week. I’ll figure out how they did it in a month, you watch.” Berdly groaned, taking a long sip. Noelle spun her chair to the desk, flicking back through the comic book.  
“That doesn’t explain why Kris is just so… Nice nowadays. They say good morning to me nowadays before I can, and- Hey, that’s mine!” Noelle realized, swishing the cane to the other side of her mouth. Berdly froze, beak pressed up against the lip, and slowly set it down next to Noelle, squinting at the deer. She sighed, rolling her eyes. “You can have it…”

The door swung open, bringing in a bitter wind and a torrent of rain. The glass door slammed shut with a bang. Noelle and Berdly swiveled to face the door.

Kris stood there, completely soaked and wringing out one of the sleeves of their sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! 36 Kudos, and over 10000 words! That's like, one Kudos per 277 words or something! Dickens got nothing on me yet!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who keeps tuning in to check out this little piece of fiction week after week, and anyone who stops by just to give it a cursory glance. The fact that the view counter keeps going up is what keeps me going, week after week.
> 
> Of course, I've got big things planned for the future of this fic, So stay tuned, keep giving feedback, And keep an eye on that doe.
> 
> ~ ANoN


	7. Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Kris begins to rekindle an old friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Themes of Abuse Ahoy.

“Oh, Well look who showed up, Mr. $64.23! Wait, Hold on, a week since I told you means… Oh yeah, 67.73 $ instead, huh, Kris.” Berdly sneered at the waterlogged Kris. Kris dully stared at Berdly through the spread of their bangs, and walked up to the desk to Noelle.

“Flock off, Feather Face.” Kris felt themselves said. Noelle gave a warm smile to Kris, and then began to pout, grabbing a nearby towel and handing it to Kris.

“Geez, Kris, you look like you hopped into Lake Sned. Here, towel off.” Kris took the towel with thanks, using it to dry off their hair and wring the water out of it.

“Forgot to check the forecast before I left the house.”

“Oh wow, to think the NEW CLASS GENIUS forgot to check the weather forecast!! Wow, I suppose they were too busy being held down by their recent burst into prodigy to consider maybe bringing a rain jacket instead of the same ratty sweater they wear every day.” Berdly sneered, taking another drink of iced tea. Noelle stood up, the office chairs wheels squeaking loudly before getting up in Berdly’s face.

“BERDLY.”

Berdly set down his drink, and glared back at Noelle. Noelle held the gaze, before averting her eyes and backing away from Berdly, folding her hands into her lap.

“... Can… Can you please be a little nicer to the patrons of the library…?” Noelle wavered, pulling her head down into her sweater vest like a turtle, while digging a shoe into the floor. Berdly looked at the bashful Noelle, and then over to a glaring Kris, and groaned.

“Whatever. I’m gonna head home anyways. It’s already past 4, and No one is trudging through this awful weather to come study.” Berdly hopped off the counter, snatching a rain slicker from under the counter as well as his lunchbox before throating on the coat and snagging an umbrella from a nearby coat rack. “See you tomorrow, Noelle.” Berdly then looked at Kris, shrugged, and left.

It was like the air had been let back into the room as the door slammed shut from a gust of wind.

“Noelle, I gotta ask- WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HIM.” Kris found themselves expressing, as the heart was beating so fast they swore they could see it through the lining of the sweater. Noelle giggled nervously, wrapping a finger through her hair.

“Oh, Berdly’s not that bad once you get used to him. He’s just… uh… what’s the word?”

“A complete and utter douchebag?”

“... I was going to say, “Passionate about education,” but…”

Kris groaned, throwing up their hands and shaking their head. Kris looked about the library, the small building looking the same as ever. A single light glowed from the window of the computer lab, while the upstairs “Older” section loomed above like an eerie forgotten attic where you’d find the warped husk of an evil twin, or… something. Kris turned back around, and started rubbing their arm awkwardly, before the heart forced them to speak.

“I… I need books. For the project.” Kris confessed. Noelle perked up, grinning.

“Oh my Angel, you’re actually going to do the project! Kris, I'm so- Uh. Um. Knew you were gonna step up and doitohmyangelilljustshutmymouthnow.” Noelle went from palpable excitement into a blushing wreck, stuffing her face into her neckline.

“Hey, relax. I know, big surprise, Slacker Kris is doing their homework.” Kris admitted, running their fingers through their hair. Noelle peaked up, her little antlers waving up and down as she looked at Kris.

“You still haven’t found the dragon book, huh.”

“Well, I know it's SOMEWHERE in the house. I'm. Just. Not Sure. Where That Somewhere…. Isss…” Kris drug out slowly, before putting their hands in their pockets. “Can you help me out? Please?”

Noelle thought for a moment, unwrapping another candy cane and sticking it in her mouth. “Well… I can’t let you check out a book under your account…” Kris pouted, looking to the door, looking as if ready to give up.

“But... Well, C’mon. What books do you need?” Noelle asked, flipping open the divider and walking towards the bookshelves. Kris followed her around the shelves.

“Uh, Human history. It was the only thing me and Susie could agree was interesting to both of us. “ Noelle nodded, and began pulling books off the shelf, thick books that look like they hadn’t of been updated in a century. “How’s Rudy, by the way?” Kris found themselves asking. Noelle looked over, giving a curt smirk.

“You know. Same as ever. Still sick, but he’s still my dad. He still talks about you, you know.”

“Oh man. Still hasn’t forgiven me for the Ketchup prank, huh?”

“Kris, I haven’t forgiven you for that!!” Noelle said, laughing sweetly behind her hand. Kris laughed along, for a bit, before a surprisingly comfortable silence fell between the two of them.

“Did… Did Asriel show up last week like he said he would? I remember people talking about him coming back.” Noelle politely asked. Kris shook their head.

“Nah, he couldn’t make it. ‘Opportunity of a lifetime’, he said.” Noelle frowned.

“That’s not fair to you. He should know his family should come first.”

“Oh, It isn’t like that. He made sure that it would be ok with Mom and me. Which took some convincing for Toriel…” Kris said, recalling the long, long conversation they had with their mother.

“Well, I suppose if it’s ok with you, then it’s alright. Everyone seems to miss him, but, to be fair, I never really… got him, I guess. He always seemed too nice.” Noelle pondered, pulling a book off the shelf, and setting it into Kris’s arms.

“Coming from the woman who hanging out with an egomaniac every weekend.”

“Kris, C’mon. Don’t be like that. He’s my friend.”

“Noelle, you are way too good for him.”

“Really? I didn’t think you even thought about me anymore. It felt like you avoided everyone for awhile there…”

The room went silent. The air had an electric quality to it, a bundle of synapses waiting to fire. Kris grew apprehensive at how personal this was getting, and felt the heart take control.

“I was. But I never stopped caring.”

Noelle stopped, looking at Kris with a look of surprise. She coughed into her arm, beating back a small blush, before handing the rest of the books over to Kris. Kris gulped and thanked her quietly.

“Here. This should get you started. Uh, here’s the deal. I’ll let you take these books home under my account… If you promise to return them, and U-uh… give me some advice.” Noelle stacked up the books into Kris’s arms. Kris peaked around the stack and lifted an eyebrow at Noelle.

“Advice?”

“Well, Uh, first things first… Um...Uh… Is... “ Noelle began to turn bright red, twirling a hair nervously around her forefinger.

“Is…?” Kris tilted their head, the bangs sliding down their face.

“Is… areyouandSusiedating???” Noelle blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her hands down in fists. She heard the sound of hardbound books hitting the floor, and opened her eyes to find Kris mouth agape in shock, cheeks slowly blooming red.

“W-What??? No! Oh jeez, Is that what everyone is saying about us? Damnit! No! We are not dating!!” Kris declared, grabbing their hair in wads while the heart fluttered in a fashion similar to laughter. Noelle let out a breath of relief, placing a hand on the nearby bookshelf.

“Oh, thank GOODNESS. I was so worried that the first person you’ve opened up to in ages just wanted to… um… Nevermind.” Noelle was completely crimson, which was ironic, considering she wasn’t the one to have been implied to be dating the 6-foot tall bully. “Well, um… how.. Has she been? What does she like about you? Why does she hang out with-”

“Noelle, I don’t know if she’s attracted to you. You’ve never come up.”

Noelle doubled over in embarrassment, wrapping herself in her arms. “I- I didn’t ask that!!!”

“Noelle, For fuck’s sake, everyone’s known for weeks. Stop acting like they don’t. I mean, Susie hasn’t, but that’s because Susie sleeps in class.

“W-WHAT?? HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW??” Noelle grabbed her antlers and pulled, eyes growing wide in shock. Kris’s jaw dropped, as did their head.

“You CONSTANTLY look over at her in class, You ask everyone about her and how she is ALL. THE. TIME. And every time we say Susie’s name- See!” Kris pointed at Noelle's face, that cracked a small cute smile when Susie was brought to her ears. Noelle braced against the wall, grinning sheepishly

“Noelle. Just. Ask. Her.”

“Oh my god, NO. I’d die. I’d literally, 100 percent die.” Noelle buried her face in her hands again

“Noelle. She’s not some kind of monster. She’s just a girl. You’ll never know if you don’t ask. Look.”

Kris reached out to Noelle, and hesitated, their hand wavering in the air. Could they really do this? Kris felt the heartbeat, and Kris found themselves saying the words they couldn’t to Noelle, after setting their hand on her shoulder.

“Noelle. Look at me.”

Noelle looked up from her hands, into Kris’s maroon eyes. A well of confidence and comfort stared back, as Noelle felt her heart calm.

“Courage is the door that leads to where our hearts truly belong.” Kris found themselves saying. Noelle stared back for a quiet moment, reflecting on what Kris had said. She nodded, smiling.

“Ok, Kris.”

Kris dropped their hand stretching it and backing away from Noelle, feeling their control slowly ebb back in. (“Ok. Remind the heart to cool it sometimes. That was a little… intense.”) Kris picked up the books, and nodded to Noelle.

“Thanks for letting me check these out. You got a plastic bag for them up at the front desk, right?”

“Yeah, no problem. And, Uh, Kris?”

“Yeah, Noelle?”

“... I’m really glad you’re opening up again. I’ve missed you.” Noelle admitted, looking sadly off into the distance. Kris sat the books down on the desk and stared forward at the wall as Noelle crossed behind them and started registering the books. She anxiously looked up to Kris, who didn’t say anything. “Sorry If I made you feel uncomfortable…”

“No, it’s not that. Uh, I just… didn’t realize that I missed you too.” Kris admitted, putting their hand on their heart. Kris looked down and stared into the floor, in their trademark thousand-yard stare. Oh god, they had missed Noelle. The sound of a plastic bag made Kris come back to earth. Noelle gave an easygoing smile.

“That’s ok Kris. You still have my number? If you ever want to hang out, just send me a message.” Noelle said, handing the bag over to Kris. Kris nodded, and thanked Noelle. Kris shivered, staring at the door, before kicking it open and beginning the run home.

 

Susie stood in the grey hallway of her apartment complex stared at the door to apartment 2D while water slicked down her neck and down her back. She shivered, and wondered if she could just find some shelter down in the woods. Susie sighed, shaking her head, and unlocked the door.

Susie’s apartment smelled of cat vomit. Which was odd, because as far as she knew, a cat had never taken residence inside the apartment. The smell lingered on everything though, through all of its 3 rooms, with its burnt orange carpet and brown as dishwater walls. She flicked off her jacket and hung it from her claw, intending to hang it up in her room.

The television was on. Which meant her dad was home. Susie took a deep breath, praying he was still asleep on the couch. She began to slowly tiptoe across the carpet, being careful to take the edges of the walls to avoid making a single creak in the old building. Old pizza boxes and empty Mac and cheese containers stood on the counter, bruised and busted, as the long line of empty liquor bottles threatened to fall off the top of the refrigerator and shatter on the needing to be mopped linoleum of the kitchenette.

“Susie.” A voice roughed by years of drinking groaned out from the sofa. The Sofa’s springs clicked as her dad rose up, His thick black hair stuck against the side of his head. His ear poked out of the matted hair, and twitched. “You’re soaked.”

“Yeah. Just got home. Real tired. Gonna go to bed.” She said in a rhythmic, almost typewriter-like fashion.

“What were you up to?” Susie’s dad asked. He sat back down, still looking over his shoulder at her daughter. Susie turned back around, and swallowed.

“Hanging out with a friend.”

“When did you make a friend?”

“Last week.”

“Who are they?”

Susie swallowed. “Kris Dreemur.”

Her dad went quiet. He snorted. “Asgore’s kid, huh.”

“Yeah.”

Her dad stood up. Susie took a step back, and grit her teeth with her mouth shut. He peeled a piece of paper off the slick table

“You’re fucking up Susie. You’re falling behind in class, and it better not is because of your new friend.” Her dad said, stepping around the couch. His white tee was stained with sweat. Susie could smell the sulfur lingering off him from work. His snout was ridged like a boar’s ribcage, his sharp teeth poking through his lips. A monthly report card lingered in his hands.

“It’s hard.”

“I don’t give a shit. Fight through it.”

“Alphys never talks about anything interest-”

“YOU ARE NOT, IN HIGH SCHOOL TO BE ENTERTAINED.” Susie’s dad shouted. Susie winced. He stepped up into her personal space, and stared down at her. She could smell the beer on his breath, see the cold rings it left on his pants. She refused to make eye contact, staring down at the ground.

“There’s a tutoring session at the library tomorrow. Go.”

“But Dad-”

“Did I fucking ask for your opinion?”

“No.” Susie shrunk back even more. The will to fight left her body. Her dad glared at her, with those trademark red eyes and his deep, black-purple scales. He turned around, sitting back on the couch.

“You aren’t gonna be like me, that’s for damn sure. I don’t care how dumb you are, you’re getting that diploma, at all costs. I don’t care how many friends you make, Just pass the damn classes. That’s the only thing I ask of you.”

“Ok.”

The silence hung through the room like balefire. Hot, tense.

“There’s macaroni on the stove if you’re hungry.

“I’m not.”

“Ok.”

“Am I excused?”

“Yes.”

Susie turned around, electricity shooting through her body. She felt hot and heavy, like she had just been crushed under pounds of rubble, and a piece of rebar had popped her lung. She slowly began to shut the door to her room, before hearing something mumbled out.

“...She won’t be like me. That’s for damn certain.”

Susie shut the door, and slid down the back of it, sitting down, stuffing a hand into her jaw. She wouldn’t cry. She bit down, hard, focusing on the pain of the bite. She wouldn’t cry. Not because of him. Never because of him.

Her stomach growled. Maybe she should have taken the mac and cheese. She looked around her small bedroom. The walls were the same dishwater brown, as was the rest of the house, and occasionally dotted with pinout posters of famous rock stars. The room wasn’t barren, per say, but simply that kind of clean that was more of a lack of stuff than an effort to be clean. The only items left in the room were a small, patchwork guitar, a mattress that sat limply on the floor, and a broken down dresser that shook if anyone took a step in the room.

Susie bit her hand again, trying to make the burning sensation behind her eyes go away. Her stomach growled. Susie lifted up her backpack, walking towards the mattress, before slamming her face down into her pillow. Then, a moment of realization.

Susie dug her hands into her bag, reaching past the fireworks and into the deepest reaches. Her hands brushed against the Tupperware, as she ripped it out of the bag.

A little worse for wear, a piece of butterscotch pie stood stuck to the side of the container. Susie ripped off the lid, and picked it up, taking a large bite out of it.

The taste of cinnamon and butterscotch waltzed into her mouth. It was just as good ruined and cold as it was hot and perfect. It was wonderful, an oasis of flavor, refuge. A reminder of love and caring.

Susie felt moisture running down her cheeks. Tears. This, she could cry about.

 

Kris stretched, pushing themselves away from Asriel’s old writing desk. The project was coming along nicely, as the timeline of human/monster relations had begun to spin into something resembling actual effort being put it. Kris had grown frustrated at the lack of information on human souls, however- the closest analog they could find to their secret friend.

Kris heard a soft knock rap on the doorframe. Kris swiveled the desk chair around as Toriel entered the room, holding a slice of shepherd's pie.

“Kris, remember to- Oh, you’re already working on your homework!” Toriel stepped into the room with an authoritative look, that dripped into happy surprise upon seeing the spread of posterboard on Asriel’s old desk. She set the pie next to the project on Asriel’s desk, and started rubbing Kris’s head affectionately.

“Oh, yeah. It's a pretty big project, and I wanted to get a headstart. Thanks for the pie, Mom.” Kris said, returning to the project and clicking her pen. Kris felt Toriel’s paw remove itself from Kris’s forehead, and heard her sit down on Asriel’s bed.

“Kris, I wanted to talk to you, actually.”

Kris stopped, and twirled around. Toriel looked down into the carpet with a pleased, pleasant smile.

“I- I just wanted to tell you that whatever happened to you recently, it’s been noticed and appreciated.”

Kris stared blankly at Toriel, not sure what their mother meant. Toriel looked up into Kris’s eyes, full of the same motherly affection and genuine love that had made Kris pull away when they was younger, afraid of its intimacy. But Kris wasn’t afraid right now, as they set their hand on the heart.

“Kris, I know that you’ve had a hard time with other kids for a long time. And I know it’s gotten even harder since Asriel left, but- You’ve really opened up recently. You’re friendlier, more affectionate, helpful, and thoughtful. And- It’s been noticed, and appreciated. For some reason, the house doesn’t feel so big and empty anymore.”

Kris smiled bashfully. Toriel always knew exactly what to say to express herself, an attribute Kris always envied.

“But, Kris. It’s ok if you are unhappy.”

Kris looked up. Toriel dropped her smile, and now looked anxious, squeezing her hands on her dress.

“I don’t want you to pretend to be happy and content just to please me, ok? I believe this is you, but Kris- I’ll love you no matter how you are, ok?”

“Mom. I’m fine.” Kris stood up and walked over to sit next to Toriel, staring up at her. For the monster’s size, sometimes, she could just barely fill a room when she was truly worried. Kris wrapped their hands around her mother, smothering their face into their being. “There’ll be bad days, but- I got a friend now. A friend who really cares about me. Who keeps pressing me to be better. And that means I can hold on.”

Toriel wrapped her hands around Kris, nuzzling their head. “I’m glad. I’m sorry Asriel couldn’t show up last week- He couldn’t stop apologizing about the opportunity of a lifetime he had to work with that doctor in Farcity. “

“No, It’s ok. He’ll definitely be here on winter break though, right?” Kris asked, pulling away from Toriel. Toriel set an elbow on her leg, and looked forward, scowling.

“He better. Otherwise, I’ll smack him on the head as soon as I see him. You watch.” Toriel claimed. Kris started to laugh at the harshness of her matron’s words. Toriel cracked a smile as well, and stood up, crossing her arms behind her back.

“One last thing. I’m not locking your room anymore at night.” Toriel articulated, wringing her hands. Kris lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Are you serious?”

“As long as you promise that you let me know if you’re heading out the day before, AND you don’t eat me out of house and home. Kris, I’m putting a lot of trust in you here. Please don’t disappoint me.”

Kris looked absolutely ecstatic. “ You can count on me, Mom! I won’t let you down!” Kris gave a thumbs up, grinning ear to ear at their newfound freedom. Toriel had a dash of worry at Kris’s exuberance, and then gave a knowing nod, before slipping out of the room. Kris sat on Asriel’s bed, staring at the door and just thinking of their newfound freedoms. Heck, they could start going to the lake at night, just like they and…

Kris paused. Asriel and their dad.

Kris yawned loudly, convincing themselves that they were very tired. With a grumble, Kris tossed off their shirt, hopped onto their bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep, ignoring the growling pit in their being that sent the heart fluttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everyone. Uh, this was a really testing one to write. 
> 
> I'm blessed enough in my life to have never experienced abuse, ever. I've been surrounded by people with unfortunate home lives that had proceeded to wreck their very existance and ability to function as normal adults, and those who have easily adjusted from such things as perfectly normal people. So when it comes to writing it, I'm always mindful to avoid a dramatized, over the top depiction to the best of my ability.
> 
> I wrote this because, well, In anything I write, I write to think about things and try to really identify and empathize with what I'm trying to understand. And one of the things I couldn't even begin to imagine is growing up in a home where you'd ever have to wonder if the people who live in it love you.
> 
> So, If anything I wrote here offended you, I'm sorry. This isn't the last we'll see of Susie's dad, but I hope with your patience, I can do better. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> ~ANoN


	8. Do you want anything from the store?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Kris goes to the store.

  
  


Kris woke up to a loud, shrill whistle. The heart wiggled softly under the covers. It was morning, Kris concluded. Rain pelted against the window.

 

“KRIIIIIIIIS!!!! I’M GOING TO THE STORE, WANT ANYTHING???” Toriel yelled up the stairs. Before Kris had a chance to respond, they felt themselves jump out of bed, and then promptly fall back onto the bed, hit with the extensive family line of allheadrushes.

 

“WOAH THERE! Jeez, I just got up, give me a minute…” Kris murmured to themselves, rubbing their jaw. Kris noted that their back molars seriously hurt. Kris felt themselves leap up, throw open the door, and walk partially down the stairs, bending over sideways, Kris dragging themselves all the way.

 

“Hey, could I come with?” Kris found themselves saying, in spite of themselves. “Uh, What?” Kris asked the heart, who beat out a yes yes yes.

 

“Uh,  Good morning, Kris. Sorry. I was just surprised by your… exuberance. You can come with if you like, yes.” Toriel said, after giving Kris an inquisitive stare after she found her child, a perpetual late sleeper who’d usually prefer to sleep in until 2 PM on a weekend, awake bright eyed and bushy tailed at 12 A.M. Kris stumbled down the stairs, landing on the bottom step rubbing their crusty eyes. Toriel looked at her child from head to feet.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re planning on going out in underwear and the same shirt you were wearing yesterday, were you?” Toriel snarked, putting a hand on her cheek. Kris looked down, and tugged at their trademark green and yellow sweater.

 

“What’s wrong with the shirt?”

 

“Kris, Honey, You’ve worn it three days in a row. It’s got to smell. “

 

Kris sniffed the shirt, and attempted to hide their reaction to its sour smell. Toriel frowned, and sighed.

 

“I’m not letting you leave the house till you change.”

  
  


Kris buckled up in the passenger seat of Toriel’s blue hatchback, wearing a green Polo shirt over a large, puffy blue jacket zipped up to their chest, as to conceal the heart. Kris didn’t feel quite comfortable enough yet showing off their ally to Toriel, knowing that she’d likely faint and collapse under seeing what looked like their child’s heart outside their body. Kris glanced in the rearview mirror, and saw Toriel still inside, preparing a quick grocery list. Kris pulled open the collar of their shirt.

 

“Ok, seriously, what’s up with you? You really want to go to the store that badly?”

 

Kris felt a solid thump against their chest, and felt the wind push out of them. The heart then softly beat 3 times, almost in an apology.

 

“Man, you’ve gotten a lot more feisty recently. I guess you’re getting familiar with your body, huh? … Say, are you doing anything when I sleep?”

 

The heart wumped twice, and twisted in place. “Is that a why?” Whump.

 

“Do you… remember the dream I had?” Wump wump. “Huh. So you can’t see inside my head.” Wump. “Alright. I just had this really…”

 

The car door clicked open, and Toriel stepped inside, head neatly combed and fur brushed. Toriel had a mom chic thing going on for as long as Kris had remembered, but Toriel looked as if they put more effort in than usual. Toriel adjusted their rearview, running through the same driving checklist as usual as the rain pelted down on the car.

 

“Hey, Mom, what was your major in school again?”

 

“Child Psychology. Why do you ask?” Toriel answered, finishing up her driving checklist. The elder monster stuck the key in the ignition, and started the car up in a snap, the near silent engine whispering to life.

 

“That includes… dream analysis, right?”

 

“A little. I never cared much for it, because it’s not really a directed science. Why, did you have a strange dream?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I dreamed I fell into darkness. Like, big black suffocating darkness. And…” Kris realized the second part wouldn’t be particularly useful for Toriel to think about. After all, She didn’t know Ralsei.

 

“Hmm.” Toriel hummed, and began to pull out of the driveway. The car rumbled down the gravel path, and onto the main streets, splashing away puddles and runoff. “Well, typically, darkness alludes to change. Like a clean slate, If I recall correctly, and more importantly, a fear of it.”

 

“But I’m not afraid. I’m trying to change.”

 

Toriel reached over and brushed Kris’s hair out of their eyes, looking at them with a loving look.

 

“Yes, you are. But you can still be afraid and still try to change, Kris. Maybe you aren’t even aware of your own fear of change.” Kris groaned, giving a small smile at her mother's loving eyes, and looked at the window. To the car’s left, the lofty Holiday Mansion hung in the distance up the mountain- and Noelle was standing at its gates, locking it, holding a small parasol between her neck and shoulder while rifling through their pocket’s, seemingly looking for a key. 

 

“Hey, mom, Uh… Can… can we…” Kris swallowed, finding it hard to find the words. Inviting Noelle for a ride would be a bad idea. Yesterday was scary, and they didn’t want Noelle to end up getting hurt if Kris couldn’t keep up a relationship with-

 

“Can we give Noelle a ride?” Kris found themselves asking. Damnit. Toriel gave a questioning look to Kris, and looked past them through the window, squinting. A pleasent smile broke out on Toriel’s face, as they turned the car towards the young Holiday, honking the horn twice. Noelle jumped two feet in the air, and dropped the umbrella, twisting around with a look of shock. Toriel leaned out the window of the driver seat.

 

“Hello, Noelle! Need a ride? It’s awfully rainy weather to go walking!” Toriel yelled through the din. Noelle smiled politely at Toriel, picking up the umbrella, and looked shocked at Kris, who gave a little wave. Noelle, turning to lock the gate in a flash, dashed through the puddles to the car, and opened the back seat, crawling inside.

 

“Oh, Thank you so much, Ms. Dreemur. My mom was kind of busy early this morning, so she couldn’t drop me off. Um, good to see you Kris. Where are you two going this afternoon?”

 

“Afternoon?” Kris asked. Didn’t they just wake up? Noelle stared at Kris with a befuddled look, sweating, before Toriel broke out in raptorious laughter. 

 

“Kris, honey, it’s 12aclock!” Toriel laughed, chuckling between a hand. Kris leaned back in the leather seat, frowning. 

 

“ I didn’t think it was THAT late…”

 

“Well, I suppose this is pretty early for you...” Noelle thought aloud, tugging on her antler thoughtfully. Kris leaned on their elbow the side to leer at Noelle over the console, frowning.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kris asked. Noelle cringed hard, pulling hard on her antler in embarrassment. Toriel broke out in great laugher again, her shoulders heaving.    
  


“Noelle, where do you want to be dropped off, exactly?” Toriel asked, driving past the grocery store and turning onto the street that went to the Library.

 

“Right in front, if you wouldn’t mind… Sorry, Kris, I- I didn’t mean to-” Noelle started, before Kris gave a snort, waving their hand back flippantly.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not taking it personally. Plus, you having to hang out with Berdly all day is way more hell than I could give you.”

 

“Kris!” Toriel scowled, wagging a finger at them. “That’s not a nice thing to say at all about Berdly, and I will not tolerate speaking so Ill on Noelle’s friend, the same I wouldn’t stand Noelle speaking Ill of Susie.” Noelle’s ears perked up at Susie’s name, leaning up to the front of the car as it came to a stop in front of the library. 

 

“Oh, y-you met Susie? What was she like?” Noelle asked, either ignoring or not seeing Kris’s eyeroll. Toriel put a finger on her chin, thinking.

 

“She’s assertive, and definitely fun to be around. Ill-mannered, but unintentionally so. She’s got a good heart, I can tell that. And she certainly can keep up with Kris when it comes to packing away a meal!” Toriel chuckled, squeezing Kris’s shoulder playfully. The heartbeat in agreement, and Kris found themselves grinding their teeth. Noelle gave a sigh of relief, and leaned back in the seat, opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Ms. Dreemur. See you at school, Kris!” Noelle said, giving them a gentle wave. Kris waved back, and Noelle dove out of the car, and into the library. Turning on its doorstep to give a small little bow to the two of them.

 

“Well, she’s as pleasant as always. That reminds me, I need to go stop by the hospital later today- I bet Randy could use some good stimulating conversation to break up the tedium of .”

  
  


Kris shivered in the entrance to Sans, the newest local grocery store. It seems that had once been the only bar in town, Grillby’s, had been converted wholesale while still retaining the Bar’s worn wood look. The floors were stained with many a dropped glass and spilled drink, giving the whole place the smell of an old brewery. The only thing that remained of the old bar was the counter, where a variety of snack items and a few bottles of bottom shelf liquors strung out on the top shelves in a fancy glass case. The proprietor of the store was nowhere to be seen, but a faint humming was heard through the store, along with the sounds of squeaking wheels. A firm bell tone echoed through the store after Kris crossed the threshold of the door, along with Toriel following close behind.

 

A small bag of chips was pushed aside on the topmost shelf, as a pair of empty eyesockets squinted thoughtfully before eyes popped forth in surprise. The bag of chips slid back, and Kris faintly heard mumbling.

 

“ _O_ _k, Papyrus, you got this. Remember all the times you made Sans walk through the front door to pretend he was a customer! Remember your hours of training, Just to be prepared for this one circumstance! Recall your courage, your strength, your dashing good looks!_ ”

 

Kris felt the heart begin to shake and tremble.

 

A single boot extended out far from the side of the shelf, followed by the other. A tall skeleton dressed in a grocer’s apron, thick, black button up and black shorts stepped out, striking a pose while holding a gloved fist to his chest. His eyeridges were shut, mentally preparing himself before launching into a spiel that had to have been practiced a million times.

 

“ _GREETINGS, FELLOW MONSTERS! MAY I WELCOME YOU TO SANs', THE BEST PLACE TO- THE MOST WONDERFUL- Hmm._ ”

The skeleton stopped, tucking an arm under his elbow and raising a finger to his nonexistent lips, thinking out loud. “ _Well, Sans said he would get that part to me… Which probably means he forgot about it… Ugh, I can’t believe him. This whole thing was his idea, and he can’t be bothered to pay attention for longer than a week to actually give this whole thing the old college try. Whatever, I’ll just improvise. AHEM-HEM-HEM!_ ” 

 

“ _WELCOME, TO SANS’! HOMETOWNS BEST, AND MOST POPULAR GROCERY STORE!!!_ ” Kris stared at the skeleton, mouth agape, and looked up at Toriel, who could barely contain her laughter behind a hand, looking to be having the time of her life.

 

“But- You’re our only grocery store. We usually go to Stop and Swop about 10 miles out of town? You win by default... How is that fair?”

 

“ _Precisely, young monster! By the honor of being first, we are automatically the most popular and best! Not that we don’t try out hardest! Or at least I do._ ” The tall skeleton walked over, and vigorously shook Toriel’s shaking hand, and snatched Kris’s, before giving a long, deep bow.

 

“ _I… am the Great Papyrus._ ” Kris felt the heart go absolutely insane, pounding harder and harder than it had before.

 

“What makes you so great?”

 

Papyrus froze mid bow, opening his sockets wide. He stood up, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“ _What do you mean, what makes me so great? I am_ the great _Papyrus!_ ”

 

“No, but like, how did you earn that. Like, why are you so great.

 

“ _Because I am the great Papyrus. I’m great._ ”

 

“But you haven’t  _ DONE ANYTHING. _ ”

 

“ _No, I’ve done a lot._ ” Kris put their hand on their hip, sneering at Papyrus.

 

“Like what?”

 

“ _Be great!!_ ”

 

Kris groaned, grabbing their head, nursing a growing headache. The heart beat contently, the same sort of gentle pulse that Kris felt when they were alone. Toriel giggled, a straight up, girly giggle, and bowed to the great Papyrus.

 

“Good to meet you, Papyrus. Your brother mentioned you before. I’m Toriel.” Toriel said, nodding to the skeleton. The skeleton dropped down into a deep squat, leaning in to look at Kris, who recoiled from the close examination.

 

“ _Ah ha ha! So you must be Kris! Do not worry about your cold front! For I have already forgiven you for not showing up last Tuesday! I have taken many a raincheck before!_ ” Papyrus asserted, flexing his arm in a powerful pose. Kris looked aside, digging a foot into the floor.

 

“Oh yeah… Sorry about that.” Kris said, tugging the collar of their shirt. Papyrus stood up, in an action pose.

 

“ _If you need me, feel free to call out at any time! The Great Papyrus, Astounding helper!Perfect shelf stocker! Expert floor mopper! Amazing_ repairskeleton _! Killer coin counter! … will be there to assist._ ” With that, Papyrus lept behind the shelf and began to restock again. Kris felt tired, like they had just ran a marathon just from the conversation with the skeleton. Toriel looked extremely happy, humming to herself while picking up a basket, and shaking it open.

 

“Ok, what’s the deal. This store can’t possibly have everything we usually get. Why didn’t we go to Stop and Swop?” Kris asked, falling in step with Toriel as she began to pursue the isles, giving a wave to a saluting Papyrus.

 

“Oh Kris, stop being such a sourpuss. It’s a local business, and the stuff they have is just as good as the stuff out of town. Plus, well, those two bring a lovely energy to the town.” Toriel examined a bag of chocolate chips before dropping it into her basket. Kris shrugged, and stuffed their hands into their pants, wandering off before softly talking to the heart. 

 

“You seriously wanted to come out here this badly?” Kris asked, wandering up the snack aisle, examining the collection of foreign sweets

 

A beat. Strong, certain.

 

“Do you  _ KNOW  _ these two?”

 

A beat. Kris stopped, pulling a bag of Run-Rungs (“The Snack of 5 Times jungle gym champions”). “Wait, how? So I can ask them about you?”

 

Two rapid, panicked beat. Then, eventually, three solid ones. Maybe?

 

“Well, the tall one’s no help, but maybe Sans?”

 

A solid beat. Then another three uncertain ones. Finally, 4 beats. They don’t know. Kris groaned, shaking their head.

 

“Geez, make up your mind already…” 

  
  


Eventually, Kris rejoined Toriel at the counter, after perusing the aisles for all they were worth. The store only had one refrigerator, seemed to lack any produce section, and had one of the largest condiment isles Kris had ever seen. Toriel walked up to the counter and rang the bell. With the sound of rubber boots scraping across the tile, Papyrus ran to the front counter, standing at the ready, while Kris dropped the bag into the basket.

 

“ _Ah! I see you are ready to purchase your goods, Ms.Toriel! I’m sure my brother will be along in a moment._ ” 

 

The three of them stood there for a moment, as a small sweat bead began to roll down Papyrus’s face, as he cleared his throat.

 

“ _Perhaps… you should ring the bell again._ ”

 

Toriel, with an amused expression, rang the bell again with a single finger. The gentle tone echoed through the building, followed by a soft silence and the hum of a refrigerator. Papyrus coughed into a closed fist, glared, and turned around, kicking the wall as hard as possible. The sound of a shelf collapsing was heard through the thin wooden wall, as well as a soft "oof."

 

The door to the back room swung open, as a smaller, shorter skeleton walked through the door, rubbing his head while holding onto a book titled “101 ½ Impractical Jokes.” Unlike his brother, Sans was wearing the same thing Kris had seen him wear last time: A blue hoodie with black basketball shorts, that seemed to hold form and shape despite lacking the flesh to fill it. Despite being a skeleton, Sans grin looked to be perpetually shit-eating, as opposed to Papyrus’s earnest smile.

“geez, bro, be careful. keep that up and you’ll knock an eye out someday.” Sans mumbled in his perpetual wise guy voice. Toriel snorted, while Kris let out a sigh, immediately recognizing the lame irony of that statement. 

“ _Well, BROTHER, perhaps if you wouldn’t be SLEEPING ON THE JOB I wouldn’t HAVE TO DO THAT. Or maybe you could sleep in the luxury of the front_ desk, _so that you can actually hear the bell?_ ” Papyrus asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Sans shrugged, and sat down on a small swivel chair, throwing up his feet on the counter next to Toriel’s groceries. Toriel gave a little wave, grinning at the skeleton. “oh, geez, hey toriel. nice to see you back around. what can i do you for?” 

Sans heard a loud cough, and moved his foot to the side, raising an eyebrow… ridge. Kris stood at the counter, with a flat look on their face, partially obscured by the slipper

“ah, hey kid. hey, don’t worry about paps- he knows how to take a raincheck. but i gotta take a namecheck. what was your name again?”

 

“Uh, Kris?” The human clearly known as Kris said, crossing their arms. Sans began to dig into where his ear would be with a boney pinkie finger.

 

“nah, doesn’t ring a bell. but toriel does.” Sans said, and raised up a fist to Toriel, who gave him a fist bump. Kris groaned upon realizing how well planned that was.

 

“Oh, By the way, you gave me the wrong number.”

 

“nah, i gave you the right number.”

 

“It was a number for babies?”

 

Sans’ face didn't seem like it could stretch any wider, but the skeleton accomplished it with rather impressive results. Kris’s groan was easily confusable for a growl. Kris uncrossed their arms, glaring at the comedian, while Toriel began to try to avoid losing it from the bevy of sauce being slung across the counter.

 

“Oh, don’t mind Kris, Sans, They’re just being fussy.” Toriel ensured, beginning to pull items out of the basket for Sans to scan with a small laser gun. Kris scoffed, again, and mumbled whatever under their breath, stepping towards the door. “ Oh, where are you going?”

 

“Outside.”

 

The rain was absolutely pouring, as black thunderclouds rolled in over Hometown, threatening, huge. Kris sat on the front step to Sans’, back against the glass, and crossed their arms, setting them on their knees. The heart beat twice, and then thrice, in an alternating fashion.

 

“... What?”

 

The heart shook in place, and remained still. Kris kept a pout, and then a frown, and then sighed deeply.

 

“I… I just don’t like people I don’t know making fun of me. He knows nothing about me, and yet- he’s all chummy and nice. It’s gross.”

 

The heart beat once.

 

“And… Well, I’m still a little mad at you making me talk to him last time. I was already exhausted that day.”

 

The heart still remained still. Kris groaned, and cupped a hand around their eye.

 

“And… Fine. I’m still freaked out from Noelle, and my door being unlocked at Night, and Susie suddenly getting all cold with me, and Ralsei still being troubled by whatever he did. I’m freaked out.”

 

The heart beat once, and pushed closer to Kris. A hug? Kris overlaid a hand on the heart, and embraced it.

 

“Thanks.” Kris whispered. The door behind them ripped open, and a long pair of boney legs in boots stepped out next to Kris, and crouched down. Papyrus looked at Kris curiously.

  
  
“ _I… Apologize if my brother has hurt you at all, Human. Everything he says is in jest, you must understand. My brother can’t be bothered to be serious about being serious, you see._ ”

 

Kris gave Papyrus the side eye, and looked back forward. Papyrus stood up, and walked in front of Kris, out into the pouring rain, crossing his arms behind his back, as Rain began to wash down his clothes and bones. Kris watched carefully as the skeleton became completely soaked, yet acted totally indifferent to it..

 

“ _He quite likes you, calling you “Spunky” by his own admission, but if you wish to avoid interacting with him when you come to the store, please, insist on me to handle your purchases, if you’d prefer that!_ ”

 

Kris stared at Papyrus wide-eyed, and cocked their head. “You’d do that for me? What if you aren’t working?” 

 

Papyrus fished out a completely soaked pocketbook, and yanked out a totally water destroyed business card. Kris examined it, noting it said, in big, impact font

  
  
  
  


**PAPYRUS T. SKELETON**

**PROFESSIONAL SKELETON, PUZZLE EXPERT.**

Underneath that was what Kris supposed was his phone number. Kris shook the soggy piece of paper, finding it sticking to their fingers. “Uh, Thanks, Papyrus.”

 

“ _Do not thank me yet! For if you ever need a professional skeleton, do not hesitate to call that number, for within seconds the great Papyrus will be upon you!_ ” The Skeleton made a dramatic pose, flexing a nonexistent bicep while the rain swirled down his body. Kris found themselves laughing, in spite of themselves.

 

“Will do, _‘The Great Papyrus.’_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys need help relaxing, but writing Papyrus is VERY RELAXING for me.
> 
> Hey, Coolio, we hit 50 Kudos. Neat. Thanks for stopping in once again to keep reading.


	9. Why am I like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Noelle has a bad day.

Noelle stood in front of her closet mirror, and stared at herself, peering closely into the closet door. She examined herself thoroughly, inspecting every inch of her face with the keen eyes of a vicious critic, pulling and prodding at her rosy cheeks, her buck teeth, her black nose, and sighed, wiping her face roughly with her hands, shaking herself awake. Noelle didn’t have time for this. It was always so pointless. Noelle opened the door to the closet, and began to dress in her spacious room, ignoring the discarded articles of clothing that had sat on the floor for over a week at this point. The cold, striped wooden floors clicked beneath her hooves as she snapped on her typical weekend getup, throwing up her hair and shaking it out with a feverish look, before glancing back into the mirror for only a second.

 

A sad looking excuse for a girl looked back at her. Noelle fought the urge to crawl back into her king-sized bed and sleep the day off. 

 

The hallways of the Holiday 'Bungalow'- Or, in her classmates terms, ‘Mansion’- Used that same polished wooden floors throughout, as Noelle passed foyers, guest rooms, linen closets. Why’d they even need so many empty rooms, Noelle would never know. Or ask. Red and white wallpaper stuck to the walls like the inside of a funhouse, festively accenting the variety of pictures and portraits Noelle's father and mother had acquired over the years. Noelle stopped in front of the stand that stood dwarfishly in the center of the main hall. A small, plain photo frame sat on the table.  Noelle as a baby in the arms of Clause Holiday, with Rudolph Holiday standing above her, grinning like he had just won the lottery. She clicked down the stairs, step by step regretting the decision not to just run back into bed with every step.

 

Noelle paused outside the batwing doors to the kitchen. Was something burning? She sniffed the air. Noelle recognized the aroma. Noelle took a big breath, straightened out her skirt, and stretched a wide smile on her face before stepping through the kitchen, making a large stomp as she walked through.

 

Noelle’s kitchen broke the log cabin aesthetic of the rest of the home in favor of humble stone and marble, along with plain pine cabinets, a state of the art in house grill, and a filled to the brim champagne rack. Sitting at the counter was a tall, doe-faced woman in a sharp black suit, shaking coffee off her fingertips while trying to ignore the smell of cigarette smoke that clogged the kitchen. 

 

“Oh! Noelle, My Sugarplum, you’re still here! How are you doing?” Noelle’s mom exclaimed, giving a small, delicate smile to her daughter. Noelle smiled wide, as she always did, feeling her buck teeth overhanging her bottom lip.

 

“Mom, I didn’t realize you came home last night! I thought you were busy at work again.” Noelle asked, stepping over to the impressively large 16 slot toaster and slipped in two rice cakes to toast, hesitating for just a moment after seeing the toaster strudel box just beyond the plastic wrap.

  
  


“Well, Um, I didn’t. I got home a bit ago. Mrs.Cuticle sent me home to get some actual rest. You know how she is.” Her mom explained, before swirling around her cup of coffee with apprehension. Noelle stared at her with the corner of her eye while she quickly downed the cup of coffee and attempted to discreetly pull out the butt of a cigarette from the depth of the mug. Noelle turned around, giving a wide smile to her mother, who proceeded to set her face on her fist, the cigarette deep within the recesses of her grasp.

 

“Well, It’s good to see you again. It’s awfully lonely around here without Dad being home. Have you seen Dad recently?” Noelle asked, the sound of the toaster coils ringing as each slot on the toaster began to glow bright red. 

 

“Oh, Well, um, Not in person. I call him every day though. Me and your Dad have an understanding that his… how you say, 

unfortationally cannot put my job on hold, as much as I wish I could be at his side.” She claimed, waving her hand about in a closed fist. Noelle felt her cheeks burn.

 

“That’s ok. I understand.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you do! I wouldn’t want you to think I’m prioritizing my job over him. When Randy gets better, I want him to live in a shining version of Hometown, better than when he entered!”

 

“Yeah, When Dad gets better!” Noelle confirmed, shaking her head, twisting her hands behind her body. She could feel the heat of the toaster burning against her neck and back, hot like the flames of hell.

 

“Yep, when Dad gets better.

 

“Mhm~”

  
  


“Say, how’s school?”

 

“Oh, It’s good.”

 

“Any cute boys?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“Good!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

The ding of the toaster shook through the Kitchen, 16 coiled springs releasing from iron hooks all at once. Noelle turned around and examined the rice cakes. Burnt to a crisp. Noelle hummed an old Christmas jingle to herself as she gingerly carried the rice cakes between her two fingers before tossing them into the garbage. Her fingers burned, shaking slightly from the heat of the cakes. Noelle stuffed her hand into her skirt pocket, and looked at her mother.

 

“I've gotta get going. Today’s my day to tutor at the library, after all.” 

Her mother stood up quickly, the stool screeching under her speed. 

 

“Oh, I can drive you!”

 

Noelle shook her head, gritting her teeth. “No, I’m OK. You need to get rest. I’m sure Ms. Cuticle expects the mayor to be up and running as soon as possible.”

 

Noelle’s mom stands there for a moment, her hands handing listlessly, before twisting a finger around her antler nub, barely poking through the tip of her hair. “I suppose you’re right, deer.” The mother walked past Noelle, her heels clicking across the floor, black plastic on the white stone. Before exiting the room, She spun back around, rubbing Noelle awkwardly on the head.

  
“Hey, Noelle? How about once Dad starts feeling well enough to leave the hospital, we head out to Wacky Waves, just like when you were younger.” Her mother offered, completely ignoring that it had been a year since the three of them had been in the same room together.

 

“You promise, Mom?”

 

“Take that as a Mayor’s decree. Have a good day, my Sugarplum.” Noelle’s mother cooed before stepping through the batwing doors.

 

Noelle stood in the kitchen, alone for awhile. The smell of burnt rice and smoke still hung about the room. Noelle brought her hand out, dropping her smile, and bit her fingers. The burn spots on her finger ached.

  
  


Noelle gave a brief bow to the ever-kind Dreemur’s, watching as Toriel and Kris gave a slow, idle wave. Kris had that same clever look on their face that she’d grown accustomed to in the recent weeks. Kris always looked like they’d have the cleverest prank just around the corner nowadays, and Noelle had confessed to herself in secret that she prefered it way more than the constant, empty stare that Kris had began to give after her brother left for college on a sour note. Noelle turned around and stepped through the door to the library.

 

Berdly sat at the checkout desk, sipping on a mug of freshly brewed tea in between pages of some boring looking history book. Berdly always insisted that the libraries basement collection contained the works that simply were never checked out by the library were much more interesting than the young adult section, but Noelle found herself drawn to the short paperback novels and punchy vocabulary expanding short story collections over any old textbook, anyday. Berdly lifted an eyebrow at Noelle, and gave a brief wave.

 

“Ah, Noelle. You’re here a touch early. Not that anyone’s shown up or anything.” Berdly stood up off his chair, and leaned off the counter, staring beyond the glass, before scowling and groaning loudly. “I see. Dreemur gave you a ride. Or, to be more accurate, Dreemur’s lovely mother gave you a ride while they bottom fed off the belly of their mother’s kindness.”

 

Noelle sighed, unable to muster the energy to argue with Berdly. She sat down in the Kidz Zone, opening her bag and setting out papers, pencils, and the like, before leaning back in the small kiddie chair, much like Berdly had done yesterday. Noelle stared out the window, watching the ugly gray rain cascade through the town, rattling against the glass of the library. Noelle slowly began to cross her arms onto the table, resting her chin against it, disconnecting from the world, letting her head fill with the sound of rain.

 

“Hey, Holiday, you feeling alright? You seem pretty glum.” Berdly asked, breaking the silence. Noelle sat up, turning to look at Berdly, giving him a smile.

 

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m just a little tired. Mom came home last night and wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Ah, Yeah, Mayor Holiday. She usually sleeps at the office, right? I remember that from the interview I had with her back in elementary.” Berdly recalled, scratching the side of his face. Noelle giggled, tugging on her antler while sprawling out her other arm across the table.

 

“Oh JEEZ,  I forgot you did that. She was so flattered to see a young person take such a serious interest in her career… until you made it clear you expected to have her job in the next 4 years.”

 

“Hey! Next 5 YEARS. I’m determined, not insane.”

 

“How’s that going for you?” Noelle said, twisting a hair around her finger. Berdly laughed to himself, holding up the book titled _The Rise and Fall of the Romash Empire_.

 

“Well, I’m about finished with overthrowing the government, but I haven’t quite gotten to how to actually rule and govern. Of course, that might be where the fall comes into play, as it were.” Berdly gave a sly grin to Noelle, before sipping on his teacup. Noelle gave him a tired smile.

 

The door to the library kicked open, a black combat boot hanging in the air before a ripped pair of soaked jeans came into the building. Noelle and Berdly froze, staring at the unexpected visitor. Noelle gave a small gasp.

 

Susie stood at the door, unzipping the front of her jacket and breathing hard, completely soaked in rain. Water swished around her feet as she looked left and right, before grunting out a question.

 

“Study session?” 

 

Berdly spat out his tea, coughing and choking for several seconds, grabbing a nearby napkin and wiping spit and tea off the desk in front of him. Susie grimaced at him, jamming her hands into her pockets. 

 

“S-s-sssssusie?” Noelle squeaked, feeling the inside of her mouth dry. Susie turned to look at Noelle through the bottom of her cute bangs, a soft look in her eye.

 

“Huh. You leading the study session?” Susie barked, and walked towards Susie. Noelle nodded, speechless. Susie stood there for a moment, silent, as they stared at each other.

 

“You, uh, Looking for some help, Boommongar?” Berdly asked, cringing at the mood in the room. Susie turned around, baring her teeth at the bird. 

  
“What’s the hell that supposed to mean, Nerdly?” Susie said, rolling up her sleeves and clasping a fist. Noelle stood up, waving her hands to try to calm the dragon down.

 

“He’s just asking you what you’d like to study! I can help in any subject, or on the homework, or on review, or-or- or-” Noelle began to stutter, trailing off, grabbing her shaking arm. Was she sweating? Noelle felt her forehead, and found a thin layer of sweat dripping down her face. Susie twisted back around, a look of understanding on her face.

 

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

“Well, Ummm… What do you need help on?”

 

“...” Susie stood there, stoically. Or… Susie tried to very carefully peer at her face. Was she sweating? Noelle supposed she did just come running through the rain

 

“How… About… Math?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Susie plopped down into a seat across from Noelle, putting her wet boots up onto the table. Noelle gulped, and stared up at Berdly, who shook his head, pouting, and mouthing the words  _Prepare for consequences._

  
  


“Uh, Susie, that’s-”

 

“I know it’s wrong! Lemmie Fix it!.”

 

“O-oh ok.”

 

Noelle sat next to Susie, who had done far better than Noelle’s wildest expectations. By that, Noelle was impressed that Susie had paid enough attention in any of the classes to know how multiplication and basic algebra works. Of course, given the class had moved on to Algebra 2, Susie’s constant confusion and insistence on knowing what she was doing before eventually moving on from an unsolved problem, resisting Noelle’s attempts to correct it for her, meant she was making basically no progress. Noelle sat very still as Susie drew complex patterns of math, before scoffing and tossing the paper behind her.

 

“Say, S-Susie…” Noelle asked meekly.

 

“WHAT.” Susie said, twisting to look at Noelle. For a moment, Noelle thought she saw a look of embarrassment in Susie’s eye… But that couldn’t be. Susie was so strong, and tough, and the way she’d occasionally lift up her shirt in class to scratch her stomach in the middle of class and scratch her wonderfully defined abs and-

 

“Uh… ummm…. Do you uh… Want to switch subjects?” Susie stared at Noelle with a dumbfounded look on her face, and then gave a brutal smile.

 

“Yeah. I’ll figure this out at home. I’ve made lots of progress already here. What’s next?”

 

Noelle felt her heart flutter. “Um, How about, Uh… Writing?”

  
  


Noelle finished reading through the short poem Susie just finished writing, raising a finger to her lips. She… honestly didn’t expect it to be any good, but…

 

“I wish I’d fill up

 

The beast that sits inside me

 

I wish I’d shut up

 

The voices that threaten me

 

I wish I’d move up

 

From the people who hold me

 

But I keep falling for

 

The voices that threaten me

 

The people who hold me

 

The beast that sits in side of me

 

And only three people have helped me.”

 

Oh sure, it lacked any sort of subtlety, but it was surprisingly honest, and thought up. Noelle had always assumed that Susie was just as lonely and fearful as Noelle, but she never figured she’d be so… open about it.

 

“Look, if it’s dumb, just throw it away. It’s not like I mean any of it.” Susie said, leaning back in her chair and putting her back against the wall.

 

“No, Susie- This is surprisingly good for you.”

 

“And what the HELL is that supposed to mean?” Susie demanded, rocking the chair back forward and baring her teeth again. Noelle began to shake, realizing how that must of come across.

 

“N-No! I didn’t mean like- You usually do bad- I mean like- Everyone expects you to do bad?”

 

“What??”

 

“No, I mean- I-I-”

 

“Whatever.” Susie said, dropping her head. She snatched the paper out of Noelle’s hands, crumpling it up and stuffing it inside her jacket. The two sat there for a bit, Noelle being unable to bring herself to look at Susie, and Susie sitting with her arms in front of her chest. Noelle stared out the window indisposed. Thick black clouds had covered the entire town at this point, with the distant claps of thunder ringing across the town.

 

“...Maybe it’s time for history. Uh, follow me upstairs.” Noelle said, standing up slowly and stumbling over to the staircase. Susie followed stomping behind her, ignoring Berdly’s judging glare over his mug of tea.

 

The upstairs portion of the library contained the entirety of the libraries reference collection, which means the books were as good as tinder to most of the population of Hometown. Dust and cobwebs clung to the dark corners of the upstairs. At the very back corner of the upstairs sat the sole bathroom of the library, which was practically unused by anybody but the library staff. Noelle began to examine the spines of the books, hoping to find some basic instructional stuff to start Susie out on something a far bit simpler than what she helped give Kris. Susie leaned beside Noelle, on the shelf behind her, silent.

 

_ “Courage is the door that leads to where our hearts really belong.”  _ Thought Noelle. She pulled a thin plastic journal off the shelf, and steeled herself.

 

“H-Hey Susie.”

 

Susie remained silent.

 

“W-why’d you come today, anyways?”

 

“Because I’m failing school.”

 

“But, Like- What changed?” Noelle asked, tilting a head at her. Susie scowled in response.

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Um… You never really seemed to care before.” Noelle said, turning around with the book in hand. She walked up close to Susie, trying to look underneath her bangs into her eyes. Susie grit her teeth, recoiling from the boldness of Noelle’s movement. Noelle winced, stepping back, giving Susie space.

 

“Well, uh, that was before. This is now.”

 

“Well, um, I’m happy. I want you to do well.”

 

“...Why?” Susie asked, tilting her head. A single eye appeared behind the mat of bangs, examining Noelle.

 

“Well, um, Y-Y-You seem really… interesting. And you’re my classmate, so-”

 

“What? Why would you care?.” Susie said, uncrossing her arms, and stepping closer to Noelle. Noelle felt her cheeks begin to burn as the girl stepped close to her. Noelle could smell that strange musty smell that clung to her clothing, like gunpowder. 

 

“Be-Be-Because I care about how you do. I mean, What you do. I want to see you be you. I help you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do- Do you want more help on your studies? I can help you after school sometime! We can go, like, to the diner and- And get a mug of hot chocolate and discuss the assignment or- or something.”

 

Susie stood there, mouth agape, confused by Noelle’s request. She looked uncomfortable, the wheels in her head turning slowly, before a sick grin began to pull across her face. Noelle watched as Susie’s neck muscles began to bulge, and Susie began to darkly chuckle to herself.

 

“Oh, I get what this is.”

 

Noelle turned bright red. Was her intentions so obvious? Susie leaned in, gritting her teeth and growled through the drawn steak knives of her grin.

 

“Let me guess, You feel bad for the poor kid, huh? For the DUMB kid?”

 

“What? Susie-” Noelle tried to defend herself, but Susie refused to hear. She bared her teeth, the sounds of her knuckles cracking under her clenched fists.

 

“You’re no different than anyone else. “Oh, Susie, why are you so mean to everyone? Oh, She must just be 

MISUNDERSTOOD, huh? There’s gotta be something WRONG with her! I know, I’m the stuffy rich kid, I’ll fix Susie right up!” 

 

Noelle braced herself against the back of the bookcase. Susie stepped into her personal bubble, getting her face even closer to Noelle’s.

 

“Because OBVIOUSLY Susie needs to be fixed! Otherwise, SHE’D BE NICE TO EVERYONE, right? Because that’s what other people are, things to be fixed? Well screw you! I’m fine!!! I’m dumb as a brick, and mean as a wild dog, and THAT’S EXACTLY WHO I WANT TO BE, GOT IT?!?”

 

Noelle felt her vision begin to tunnel, as she hyperventilated, her knees shaking under her own weight. Susie’s breath clung stickily to Noelle’s face, the look of predation painted all over her face.

 

“...S-s-s-sorry, Susie.” Noelle whispered, staring at her feet. Susie backed off, snorting, and stomped down the stairs.

 

“I’m going home. This blows.”

 

Noelle stared down into the ground, feeling her body desperately wish it could just disappear, forever. A foot stepped in front of the other, wandering away from the bookcase. Before she even knew it, Noelle stepped into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat onto the toilet, shakily pulling out her phone.

  
  


Susie paused on the staircase, hands clutched around the railing in complete bitter anger. 

 

“... For Fuck's sake, Susie, Why did you do that? All she’s been doing all day is trying to help you. She isn’t trying to do any of that, and you just- Just- accused her of trying to manipulate you.” Susie grabbed her forehead, thinking about how patient and kind Noelle had been no matter how long it took Susie to realize she didn’t know a single thing about algebra. Susie felt her heart throbbing under her chest. She was being an absolute shit, and that wouldn't stand.

 

“Noelle, Look, I’m sorry-” Susie said when she reached the top of the stairs. She turned the corner and looked about, trying to find Noelle, before realizing she was probably in the bathroom. 

 

Susie sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll just apologize on Monday. My head hurts.” Susie grumbled to herself before walking down the stairs.

  
  


Noelle sat in the bathroom, phone plastered to her ear, as the sounds of the ringtone echoed in the small porcelain chamber. The smell of bleach was nearly suffocating as she gave great gasps to the air, still shaking from the confrontation. The line picked up.

 

“EEEEEY, Noelle, baby, what’s shaking?” Randy crooned across the phone affectionately. Noelle swallowed hard, and squeaked into the phone.

 

“D-D-Daddy??? I--- I messed up, I messed up real bad. Really Really Bad.”

 

“Uh… Noelle?”

 

“I messed it up with Susie, My grades are getting worse, Kris admitted they’ve beenavoidingmenandberdlyhasbeenweirdandimawfulandjealousandangryallthetimeandidontknowwhattodoanymoreidontunderstandwhyanyonelikesmeimawfulandbadandrudeand-” 

Noelle began sobbing out, clutching her hands against her head, releasing a tidal wave of self-hatred, bitterness, and locked away frustration all at once while the lightning of the largest storm Hometown had ever seen. Rudy attempted to calm his daughter over the phone, but that was akin to trying to calm the ferocious weather that wrapped itself around the entire town, snapping and smashing against the windowpanes and little houses that dotted the sleepy villa.

 

Noelle only stopped when she heard a loud, shrill beep on the other side of the phone, along with rapid, raspy breathing. The sound of a door slamming open.

 

“Oh my Angel, Someone get the doctor, stat!”

 

Noelle didn’t notice the phone slipping out of her hands. She didn’t notice anything, aside from the way the tiles on the bathroom floor seemed to spin about the room, as she grabbed and pulled hard on her antlers. 

 

The crack of thunder erupted across Hometown, as a stray lightning bolt struck a transformer located just on the edge of town. The power, in both Hometown Hospital and the Hometown Library suddenly shut off, plunging the building- And Noelle- Into pitch black darkness.

 

Noelle felt herself have the urge to vomit. She began to whisper to herself, telling herself this was all a bad dream, that none of this could be happening, that everything couldn’t fall apart this fast, that any moment now her dad would wake up and turn on the nightlight and give her a flashlight-

 

Flashlight. Berdly must have a flashlight. She’s gotta get out of dark, now. She can’t stay in the dark. Noelle squinted into the dark, desperate to see something, anything. She knew where the door was- Just a couple feet away from the toilet. But the darkness seemed to stretch on forever, inexhaustible, and it looked like her phone had just shut off as well. Noelle, after slowly building up the courage, leaped towards the door.

 

Noelle’s fingers brushed the doorknob before her entire body began to fall, the floor seemingly giving way. She screamed, the tip’s of her fingers aching as they barely grasped it’s brass lever handle. She could feel the doorknob begin to turn, slowly but surely, as her body began to place it’s weight onto the handle. Noelle began to sob, feeling the yearning of the unconquerable, impenetrable darkness below looking to gobble her up like a little snack, burn her just like the rice cakes that morning.

 

Noelle felt her fingers slip, and she screamed out, for the 2nd to last time, “PLEASE, SOMEBODY COME HELP ME!”

 

But nobody came.

 

Poor little Noelle Holiday slipped into the yawning maw of the dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Where did you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Susie and Kris plunge once again into the Dark World.

Kris had been up for about 2 hours past their normal bedtime when the phone began to ring. They didn’t hear it at first, being utterly consumed by a game of Ramp-Verts, the Skateboarding Fort Creation game in a back and forth match between themselves and the Heart. Kris rubbed their eyes bleakly, and stared at the old rotary, a small red light blinking in and out as the bell clattered inside the plastic shell. Kris got up, as the heart protested, and answered the phone.

“...’Lo, Dreemur Residence, this is Kris speaking, How can I help you?” Kris said with fatigue in their voice, twirling the cord around their finger.

“Ah, Kris! Would your mother happen to possibly be awake?” A voice ripped scratchy through the landline, an unmistakable voice that could pull the chalk off a chalkboard. Ms. Audrey Tree, the administrator for Hometown Hospital Care. Kris felt their heart skip a beat, as the Heart shook alongside.

“Uh, Ms.Tree? Did something happen?”

“...Why don’t you go get your mother, Kris.”

 

Toriel stood at the phone, nodding solemnly as Ms.Tree went at lengths to describe the seriousness of the situation, while Toriel attempted to get dressed in a reasonable fashion for going out. Kris sat on the arm of the couch, watching Toriel react to the words being said and promising to be there shortly, before setting the phone back on the receiver, and hanging her hands off the edges of the table, looking at the wall with a concerned look on her face. Kris coughed into their fist. Toriel turned to look at a concerned looking Kris.

“Kris, please don’t sit on the armchairs. It ruins the stitching.”

Kris promptly slid off the arm and planted firmly into the cushion, refusing to break eye contact with Toriel. “Mom… What’s going on?” Toriel proceeded to sigh, rubbing her fingers on her ears to matt down the loose fur sticking out, and headed towards the door.

“Randy… went unconscious. I’m off to sit with him while Ms.Holiday gets some rest. Poor thing has been hysterical all night.”

“Randy? Oh, Fuck! How is Noelle taking it?”

“Language! And… No one can find Noelle. That’s why I want you to lock the doors. Noelle would never disappear like this unless something serious has happened, and I don’t want anything happening to you.” Toriel opened the door, the cold storm winds blowing around the frame and battling the warm air within. The din of the outside world echoed through the home.

“Where was Noelle last?” Kris asked. 

“Kris, If I knew that, I guarantee someone would have already checked it. Now please. Lock the door!”

“Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kris shut the door, switched the deadbolt, and scrambled to the window, watching as their mom got into her car and sped off down towards the town covered in ink-like shadow. 

Kris sat there for awhile, staring at the window, willing, wishing Noelle to stumble up from the woods. The heart, in its unique beat, asked why.

“Because I didn’t realize that I cared that much about her. And I want her to be ok.”

 

Kris woke up to the sound of knocking, and grunted, realizing they had fallen asleep at the window. Maybe it was the resounding worry that had rocked their mind. Or staying up too late playing video games. Either way, Kris groaned, and prepared to face the daylight and deal with an angry Toriel for being late to school.

It was still the middle of the night. Kris stared out at the infinite expanse of darkness and storm. There was no car in the driveway. Kris slipped away from the window, startled awake. The knocking continued to echo down through the house, filling the air with a melancholic air, like the sound of a casket dropping into a grave. Kris swallowed a lump of nervousness, and slipped to the door, pushing their eye against the peephole.

Not a soul to be seen. Kris, carefully, began to open the door, leaving the deadbolt in place, just in case. The only thing to be found on the doorstep was a waterlogged welcome mat. Kris shut the door, sliding down the back of it, with their eyes closed. They shook their head, trying to force the sleepiness out of their head. “Jeez, I have to be losing it.”

A definitive knocking echoed through the house once again. Kris’s eyes shot open, and their jaw fell open, before shutting tight again. 

The knocking was coming from inside the house.

Kris stood up, careful not to make a sound. Almost impulsively, their hand fell to their jeans, and pulled out a large multitool. The knife made a Thwick as it slid out from its retainer. Kris dexterously turned the edge outward, preparing for… something. The heart buzzed, worried.

“I have to go check it out. Cmon, I’ll be careful.”

Kris took each step carefully to the upstairs, taking the place where the wall meets the floor like they had seen in tons of detective films. They braced against the wall, knife held downwards, ready to pop a hole in any sort of bandit, criminal, or villain otherwise that looked to hurt Kris in their abode, much to the chagrin of the heart, who kept shaking in a way that made Kris want to put the knife away. But Kris wouldn’t.

Kris stared down the hallway, listening closely. The knocking rung out one more time, from the very end of the hallway. The linen closet. Kris grit their teeth. Nowhere else to go. Kris snuck to the door, and stood there, trying to be quiet, before tossing open the door, letting out a yell.

“YAAAAA!” 

Kris stared out through their eyelids, eyes like shards of flint.

A small linen closet stood before them, stocked with pillows, blankets, sheets, all smelling fresh of lavender. Not a single robber, murderer, or villain to be seen. Kris gave out a grunt of relief, and … disappointment, they realized. 

“Oh, whatever. Must have just been like one of the trees hitting the siding. I need sleep…” Kris rubbed their eyes again and placed the knife back in their pants. They shut the door and walked towards their bedroom.

A firm knock coming straight from the closet shook Kris.

“AH!!!”

“Kris, is that you?” A small familiar voice eked out through the slits. Kris swung around, and charged the closet, leaning against it. Then, both Kris and the Heart recognized the voice.

“...Ralsei?” Kris whispered into the door. A sigh of relief came from the other side.

“Oh, phew! I worried I was wasting my time. I’m sorry to startle you, but- Kris! A door appeared beyond the fountain!” Ralsei exclaimed. Kris stared into the slits, and recoiled in shock.

“... Wait, what? How’d you…figure out how to reach me? And what do you mean, A door appeared?”

“Well, you and Susie talked about how you got through to my world from a closet, so I thought, hey, maybe another closet links up to your world, maybe? And I figured, well, um, I need you to find out about what happened, so I’ve been running around the dark world and knocking on closets for about, hmm… 3 hours? And I figured-”

“Asriel. The door. Please. What do you mean, a door appeared?”

“A door appeared beyond the fountain. I was doing my rounds, you know, getting something to eat, and at one point I came back and, well, there it was. It looks like the one we came through to get to the Kingdom. But It’s got like, blue accents. Kris, you gotta get down here! And get Susie!”

“Ok. Um… Can you hold on for like, 14 hours? Get some rest, and we’ll be there as soon as possible. Alright?”

“Alright! I’ll get ready for you two! I’ll be waiting, Kris!” Ralsei said, the sound of his shuffling cloaks indicating he was nodding feverishly.

“Me too. Good night, Ralsei.”

“Good night, Kris.” The sounds of echoing footsteps traced away from the closet. Kris put a finger to their chin, thinking, before realizing that any amount of analysis of the unexpected development of the doorway, and Ralsei talking through a door would have to wait until morning. In other words, Kris nearly fell over, exhausted, and stumbled into bed.

 

Susie stepped through the doorway to the classroom, and stared. temmie, Monster Kid, Snow, and Catti were surrounding Berdly, who sat on a desk in the middle of the Semicircle, while Kris sat in the back in the class, pissily looking out the window. Every single kid in the room turned to look at Susie, with only Berdly, Catti, and maybe (?) temmie holding the stare.

“... What?” Susie growled. Berdly adjusted his glasses, glaring over the frames, while Catti scoffed and went to her phone. temmie…. Shattered (?) into her seat, before loudly welcoming Susie.

“Hoi, Deer Nap Taker! I’m temmie!!!”

“I know.” Susie said, slipping around temmie and feeling the eyes of the classroom burning into her body. She tossed her bag to the ground, sitting next to Kris, and leaned over, whispering into their ear.

“Why is everyone acting… so weird? Like, more than usual. Is everyone that suprised by me actually coming to class on time? … Hey, where’s Noelle?”

Kris glared at Berdly’s head, almost looking to will it to crush under its own weight. Kris turned to look at Susie, with a tired, weary look in their eyes.

“Susie-”

The door to the classroom slammed open, as Ms. Alphys slid into the classroom, apologizing for being late.

“I’ll tell you at lunch.”

 

“THAT’S FUCKING HORSESHIT!!!” Susie yelled, tossing a can of soda as hard as they could against the side of the school. Kris and Susie had taken to having lunch in front of the school, to avoid the scornful glances Berdly would give at the two of them, and to let Susie open up. Today, Susie opening up was full on rage.

“Calm down. I defended you.”

“That doesn’t fucking matter! Kris, BERDLY IS SETTING ME UP! I went back up to apologize immediately after! He knows that!”

“And immediately after that, went upstairs, and found Noelle had disappeared. You were the last person to see Noelle, and talk to her, and you went nuts on her for trying to help you.”

“BUT- holy shit, how could that mean I- I could have kidnapped her! Or hurt her, even! Angel, do people really think that little of me! Like, I know I’m shitty, but I'm not a kidnapper, or a murderer! Fuck, man, I can’t deal with this. My dad can’t find out, fuck, he CAN’T. He’s gonna be so mad at me. “ Susie sat next to Kris, breathing hard, parking her arms on the top of her knees. Kris stared at Susie, and suddenly found themselves putting their hand on Susie’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Susie turned to look at Kris, in a moment of vulnerability, looking at Kris with genuine worry in her eyes.

“I’m 90% sure the worst thing you could ever do is steal chalk.” Kris said, giving a small smile.

Susie let out a snort, and sighed. “We gotta do something. I don’t know what, but- We gotta clear my name.”

“Well, that’s going to have to wait. Ralsei contacted me last night.

“Wait, how? And what?” Susie asked, giving a surprised look.

“Through the closet. No, I don’t understand how it works. But a door appeared beyond the fountain, and He’s waiting for us.”

“Oh, Jeez. O.K. Well, It’ll only take a day, right? Then we can go look for Noelle? Or- something, I don’t know. Shit, Kris, I can’t mess around with the Dark world, I could go to jail for this?”

“Oh, calm down, the only person linking the two of you is BERDLY. And pretty much everyone ignores him. Still, though- you said she went into the bathroom, and then Berdly came up, and she was gone? Where could she have gone?”

Susie scoffed. “Pfft. Man, I have no clue. I mean, heh, what if she fell into the dark world? Wouldn’t that be wild?”

Susie and Kris went quiet for a moment, before Kris smacked their forehead as the heart went bezerk.

“How- How are we this stupid. Of course. Of friggin course. The dark world. The power went out like, an hour after you left?”

“Wait, are we seriously considering this? I was kidding. The only way we can enter the dark world was through the closet, I thought.”

“That’s how WE get in. but who says that you can’t get in other ways? C’mon, let’s go ask Ralsei-”

The bell began to buzz in the distance, signaling the end of the lunch break. Kris and Susie looked at each other, and groaned.

“I know, I know, You wanna skip, but- The last we need is for you to be a clear delinquent on top of a deernapper.”

 

After a grueling school day, and a short trip to the supply room, Kris and Susie stepped through the green fountain and was welcomed by Ralsei back.

“You two ready to head out? I understand you two are a bit pressed for time, So I won’t stop us for chitchat. Right this way!” Ralsei said, walking around the fountain and up to the door. Kris and Susie twisted around, their jacket and cloak swirling in the wind.

The large door stood beyond the fountain, glimmering in the glow of the fountain. Indeed, on the various swirling etches on the door, small blue lights glimmered on and off, motes of glowing glitter flickering up and down. The door carried a moist, wet smell to it, like soaked socks. Kris, Susie, and Ralsei stood in front of the entrance, staring up at it, as Kris reached for the handle, pushing it open…

The door refused to budge. Kris shook the handle, pressing hard against it. Susie, noticing Kris’s struggle, got next to them and pressed hard with their foot against the door, trying to kick it open while Ralsei came up and forced his back against the other door, digging his feet into the ground grunting.

Before too long, the trio gave up, panting.

“Ok… I think it’s officially locked. I’m sorry guys, I just thought it would be like the other doors-” Ralsei began to apologize, before Kris shot up, thinking. After a few seconds, Kris snapped their fingers.

“I got it. Lancer said the door to Ralsei’s kingdom wouldn’t open, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Susie responded, looking up to the sky, recalling.

“Ralsei, did the door to where Susie and I landed open for you, ever?”

“No, Not at all. Why?”

“Doors must only open when a lightner is present, from the right side. And we are currently, on the wrong side.”

“Well, how the hell do we get to the right side?” Susie asked, scratching her head. Kris looked over to Susie, and tilted their head.

“Ralsei, We’ll be back.”

 

The door to the library banged open as Kris and Susie hopped inside, stopping at the front desk. Berdly stared at a faded copy of Polpar Mechanics, refusing to look up from the magazine.

“Can I help you two delinquents…?” Berdly snarked beyond the pages.

“I need the bathroom key. I gotta go.” Susie blurted out. Berdly folded up the magazine, and stared at Kris.

“I don’t talk to people who make my friends disappear, and ignore their feelings because they can’t take criticism.”

Susie growled and began to pull up the sleeve of her jacket, readying a punch. Kris, however, stuck out their arm in front of Susie, shaking their head.

“C’mon, Berdly. You have to let us use the bathroom.”

“Do I?” Berdly demanded, staring at Kris. 

Kris glared back. “Yes.”

Berdly groaned, and fished a key out of a drawer, tossing it onto the table. He dove immediately back into his magazine.

“You have 5 minutes. The police already came by and swept the place for prints and evidence, so you bozo's had no chance to cover up anything.” Berdly dropped the magazine one more time to stare at Susie.

“If I find out you had ANYTHING to do with Noelle’s disappearance, Boommongar, I swear to god, I’ll kill you myself. She will always be too good for the both of you, and she’ll never understand why.”

“I didn’t fucking do it, Nerdly. No matter how much you have a hard-on for hating me.”

“We’ll see.” Berdly shook out his magazine, and tapped a small glass clock above him. “Clock’s ticking.”

Kris snagged the key off the desk, and pocketed it. “Thanks, Berdly.”

 

The inside of the bathroom smelled of dusting powder and bleach. It looked barren, with pretty much every single object being taken out of it and presumably confiscated by the police. Kris and Susie stood close together in the bathroom, as Susie shut the door with both of them inside.

“Alright, So- the door is sealed. Now what?”

Kris stared up at the unadorned lightbulb, a single globe of fluorescent light being the only thing between them and total blackness.

“Here, let me get up on your shoulders.”

 

Susie shakily stood up from the crouching position, Kris’s knees resting on her shoulders as she grabbed onto Kris’s calves to help them balance. Susie began to feel herself diving left and right under Kris’s body weight, and inability to sit still.

“Jeez, Kris, lay off the pies! How much do you weigh, like, 2 tankloads?”

“S-Shut up! C’mon, you’re the strong dragon girl! Keep still!”

Eventually, the two of them came to a standstill with Kris batting at the lightbulb with a sweatered hand and began to paw at the threading in an attempt to undo the fixture. Kris hissed through their teeth, shaking their burning hands at each unsuccessful removal.

“This isn’t working. It’s like- Attached with a screw. We need a step ladder or something to remove it, along with a screwdriver, and I don’t think my multitool has the right size-”

Susie looked around the room, and got an idea. Susie popped Kris off her shoulders and dropped them onto the ground. Kris hit the tiled floor like a sack of potatoes and rubbed their tailbone.

“Susie, please warn me before you do that! … oof… Susie?”

Susie was standing on the top of the toilet seat, and turned around, giving a mischievous grin. She held up the toilet lid, disconnected from the porcelain with both hands.

“I got your screwdriver right here.”

Kris stared at the lid, and realized what Susie was about to do. “Susie, WAIT-”

Susie hopped off the toilet, lid overhead, and smashed the lightbulb into pieces. The light escaped the room, and Kris and Susie to fell into the impenetrable darkness, screaming along the way.

 

Kris woke up covered in freezing, cold… stuff.

Snow?

Kris hopped up, dusting the freezing weather off their body. They were surrounded by the stuff. Kris twisted around, spotting Susie’s boots sticking out of a snowpuff a few feet away. The cavern of the Dark world stretched up and about, with small blinking green and red lights in the distance, and large fungal trees surrounding themselves. The strange ridge they had landed on sloped downwards, deeply, into a large sinkhole that sat quite a distance away. Kris turned back around, and spotted the door. Stumbling through the snow, Kris walked up to the door, and gave the handle a tug, feeling the door give way, pushing the piles of ice and powder away as the door swung open. Ralsei hopped through the crack, and threw up his hands, hugging Kris.

“You did it! Oh Kris, I didn’t have any doubt you’d figure it out! Great thinking there! However you did it.”

“Well, It’s pretty simple. I guess… If there’s places in the world with absolute, pure darkness without a single light on the inside, then whoever goes into it drops into the dark world. I mean, We’ll have to test it, but I think different entrances means different ways in. Which might be the key to finding more of the fountains… I guess?” Kris scratched their face, thinking. Ralsei looked up from the embrace, nodding solemnly.

“I… don’t know a whole lot about that, but- If it worked to get here, then you must be right. But how’d you know where to go?” Ralsei asked, tilting his head.

“Well…” Kris steeled themselves

“Hey! They didn’t do it alone!” Susie yelled. Ralsei and Kris turned around, and both of their jaws dropped, as Ralsei let out a low voiced eek.

“...What?” Susie asked, tilting her head before looking down at herself. She turned beet red. “Oh, what the fuck.”

Susie was decked head to toe in a lovely flowing leather winter dress, with a strapless backing and a small tiara slipped between her bangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy! Look at that, the title changed again! And The Description! I guess we are in Season 1 of Heartbeeps now, I guess!
> 
> Thanks to my two Beta readers once again, Mewkalia and Rorschach. You guys make this as fun as it is.
> 
> Also, thanks to all of you guys for sticking around and reading each chapter. Get ready, because things are gonna start picking up!
> 
> Stay Tuned!
> 
> ~ ANoN


	11. What happened to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: The Lancer Fan Club delves into the cold expanses of the Dark world on the hunt for Noelle...

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHEN DID I CHANGE CLOTHES? WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT I’D LIKE THIS? FUCK THIS DRESS, I’M TAKING IT OFF!!!” Susie shouted, before digging at the cords at the midsection to attempt to take off the gown. Ralsei immediately turned around, turning red at Susie’s sudden decision to undress, while Kris sighed, shaking their head.

Susie’s dress was a long, loose winter dress, made of a thick leather and fur trim mix that looked exceedingly comfortable to wear. A ribbon hung from the back, trailing all the way down to the base of the dress which nestled comfortably in the snow. It was a rather tasteful ensemble.

Susie, on the other hand, disagreed, as the fabric began to pull apart under the strength of her claws.

“Come on, Susie, It’s below freezing down here. You can’t just trek through without anything on, You’d freeze.”

“Well, UGH! Give me your shirt then! I’m not wearing the fucking thing!”

Kris tugged at the heavy blue parka that was tucked underneath their chestplate with a sneer of disgust. “Susie, you’re like, three sizes bigger than me. Look, We’ll find something as we go on, I promise. You’re making Ralsei uncomfortable.” Kris said, taking a glance at Ralsei, who was shaking his head while his hands covered his ears, just as bright red. Susie groaned, muttered a fine, and cupped her hands around her eyes, looking at the expanse in front of her. Noelle broke out into a wicked grin. 

“Fine then. You two look away for a sec. I gotta do something…” Susie barked. Kris shrugged, and turned around.

The clearing that the gang faced was a slowly dipping, sinking hill that eventually rolled into a small black pit that sat in the center of the clearing. Around it, small dead trees and large mushrooms, covered in ice and frostbitten stood foreboding around the clearing. It was completely abandoned, with no sign of disturbance aside from the gang’s entrance. 

Susie stepped in front of Ralsei, squinting at the snow. A small trail of prints tiptoed towards the hole, nearly imperceivable under the wideness of Ralsei’s brim. Susie pointed a claw at the holes in the snow. Susie had destroyed the dress with her ax, ripping off its long draped sleeves and huge hoop skirt and modifying it into a short torn pencil skirt. Holding up the rags was the torn remains of the ribbon, used as an impromptu belt.

 

“Gotta be Noelle’s, right?” 

Kris turned around, and got low, examining the hoofprints. “Must be. Can’t imagine anything else would be up here, considering… how it looks. Aren’t you cold?”

“Pfft, never! I’m a friggin monster! I’m so hot blooded you could boil eggs in my spit!... h-heh!”  
Susie attested, striking a dramatic pose before beginning to rapidly shake in place from the cold. Kris gave a sarcastic eye roll, electing a glare from the dragon whelp.

“Um, question?” Ralsei asked, raising a hand. Kris and Susie looked at him together.

“Who’s Noelle? And how’d you guys know where to go to get to this side of the dark world?”

 

Kris peaked down over the edge of the hole, swinging their head from side to side, letting the light from the fluorescent mushrooms that hung from the ceiling slip down the hole. There was a small poof of snow, with a clear outline of a small teenage monster slipped into it. Kris stood up, dusting snow off their pants.

“So, you really think your friend’s down there? I don’t exactly know much about the dark world from your guy’s end, but if falling down in dark places is how it works for you, I suppose it makes sense Noelle’s down here.” Ralsei said, sneaking up to the edge. Susie followed suit. Ralsei’s clothing seemed to change within this area of the dark world as well, with a fur fringe tinging the edge of the robe, and a new thick collar peeking up around the edges of his scarf. Kris felt a lump rise in their throat, as they felt dizzy at the prospects of diving into the hole, til a firm beat echoed through their chest. Kris looked down, and remembered their deal.

“Oh yeah. Go ahead, Umm… We really need a name for you.” Kris said to the heart, who beat in agreement. Kris took a deep breath, and felt the heart begin to take control of their body. The faint witty smile slipped from Kris’s face, and became a stern, thoughtless look. Kris looked over to Ralsei with maroon eyes, who shivered.

“I’ll go first.” Kris found themselves saying, before preparing to jump in the hole.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH! Why do you go first? Also, what’s up with the tone? … Oh, is this the heart?” Susie asked, before preparing to dive in first if Kris tried to jump. Kris then nodded, their eyes shining maroon.

 

“Hey, but like… Kris, you in there?” Ralsei asked. Kris shook their head, and looked back at Ralsei with red eyes.

“Yes, Ralsei… I suppose I should make it a lot more clear. If- Or when, actually- we get into a dangerous, scary situation, they take over. It’s the deal I made with them. Otherwise, I’d just freeze up, most of the time. I promise, they won’t abuse it. They haven’t tried it yet, and I can hear you guys just fine when it’s happening. Just think of me as… letting my big brother beat a tough boss fight, alright?” 

Ralsei looked unsatisfied with that answer, but Susie seemed pleased. With a nod, the three of them counted to three, and hopped into the hole, landing on the snow puff.

 

In the cavern, The trio was surrounded by a beautiful glowing world of ice. Deep within the ice-covered cave, small flickering lights illuminated the darkness through the frozen walls, like the inside of a kaleidoscope. If it wasn’t for the way the surfaces tinged green around the ice, it would be impossible to move. The overwhelming colors would consume any attention you could give to the world around you.

“Wooow!!! It’s… It’s spectacular down here! Ralsei shouted in surprise. The darkner's voice echoed down Its lengthy tunnels. Kris peaked down one of the tunnels, carved ice crunching underfoot, before they picked up a piece and tossed it down the tunnel. The rock tumbled and clicked down the tunnel for a great distance, echoing all the way down. Kris then bit off their mitten, and felt the surface of the ice. Smooth, and slick to the touch.

“Uh… Guys, these holes are new…”

Ralsei hopped over to Kris, his boots clicking across the ground. He leaned in to look at Kris’s hand, and examined the ice on the floor. 

“Certainly seems so. Something has been boring through the ice… and rather fast, given the number of holes…” Ralsei looked down the gap in the wall and looked to Kris. “What’s our plan? We can’t exactly track prints in here…”

“Well, Only one thing to do then!” Susie said, and charged past Kris and Ralsei, diving into the hole feet first. Kris and Ralsei grabbed Susie’s arms at the last second, bracing their feet against the sides of the wall. 

 

“SUSIE!”

“SUSIE, HOLD ON!!!”

“Aw, come on, It’s better than any plan you guys had. This is probably how Noelle got out too, So shut up and let’s go!!!” Susie demanded, looking up at her two responsible party members. Ralsei looked at Kris with worry, as the leader thought for a second. With a sigh, Kris looked at Ralsei, and released their grasp of Susie, before following her down. Ralsei hesitated at the front of the hole, Susie’s yells of delight echoing up through the tunnel. With a brief exhale, Ralsei adjusted his hat, and followed.

 

The slick surface of the tunnel made it a surprisingly gentle slide. Susie hooted and hollered for the first minute of the trip, before remarking about it being a lot longer than she expected.

“Well, you did just dive in before trying to figure anything out… “ Ralsei commented from the back. Susie looked back, and scratched her head. 

“That’s not really my style. That’s your guys job!”

Ralsei peeked around Kris, giving a nervous grin.

“We can’t exactly do that if you just keep launching head first into stuff… Sorry…” Ralsei said, avoiding eye contact. Susie sneered angrily, and then immediately dropped the expression, realizing what she had done.

“Yeah, You’re right Ralsei. I can’t just keep jumping into stuff. I’ll try to-”

“Shh.” Kris said, putting a finger to their lips. 

“What?” Susie said, confused. Kris glared, putting the finger closer to their lips, and Shhhed louder. Susie went quiet, and held her breath.

The sounds of sliding fabric filled the tunnel, and a faint, near unperceivable strange swishing sound came from deeper within, and began to grow in audibility as they fell further down the tunnel. Susie looked back to Kris and Ralsei with a concerned expression, staring back and forth between down the tunnel and back to the two of them.

“Uh, should we… do something?”

The tunnel turned unexpectedly, slamming them against the wall before redirecting in another, steeper direction.

“SUSIE! LOOK OUT!!!” Ralsei yelled, pointing down. Susie twisted around. At the rapidly approaching bottom of the tunnel, a silver, spinning drill of metal spun rapidly- and came right towards the group. 

“OH FUCK!” Susie yelled, and yanked her ax out, putting it under her feet. The edges of the weapon dragged against the sides of the tunnel, making an unholy screech as they came to a stop.

Susie made an oof as Kris, and Ralsei piled onto her back, as she braced her feet against the groaning ax. The three of them peaked down towards the strange spinning drill, and realized it was struggling to move back up the tunnel. The three of them gave a sigh of relief.

“Well, that’s a lucky break!” Ralsei declared, beaming. The drill slowly stopped spinning, and a pair of angry looking eyes bugged out around the tip, before it reared back and dove into the side of the wall, sending chunks of ice behind it. Susie and Ralsei laughed nervously, while Kris found themselves looking around, their hair flicking around their head, as they peering through the ice walls.

Just in the distance, Kris noted a small, metal circle approaching the three of them rather fast…

“Susie! Go!” Kris found themselves barking. Susie looked back, surprised at Kris, and kicked the ax out of place, letting the group slide again. Within seconds, sounding like a chainsaw, another drill blasted past Ralsei’s head, him pulling his hat down as a reaction. Ralsei began to look about themselves, and whimpered.

“T-There’s 4 of them coming right at us!!” Ralsei said. Kris squinted through the ice and felt the cold fingers of fear creep through their chest. These things weren’t playing around like Lancer’s foot soldiers. 

 

“Susie, let me wrap my legs around your head, and follow my directions carefully! Ralsei, hold on to me, and tell me if you see one of them coming!” Kris found themselves instructing. Ralsei and Susie looked to Kris, and nodded, and the three of them formed an artificial toboggan with their bodies.

The Lancer Fan Club felt the heat on as they barreled down the ice tunnels, with Kris barking out Susie to take separate directions and brake as needed, using the ax as a rudder by dragging it into the ice. Meanwhile, Ralsei rattled off directions for when the drills approached, forcing Kris to often improvise. As the three of them slid further into the caves, the tunnels began to grow more complex, twisting. Soon, There were so many tunnels that Ralsei was unable to see much further than 10 feet through the ice before the slick green tint bent light beyond recognition.

The party stayed silent, teeth grit in determination and fear. Susie broke that silence.

“Kris, We can’t keep just doing this. We need a way out, otherwise, We’re dead.

“I know, I’m… trying to think! LEFT!”

Kris, even with the heart in control, was beginning to feel panicked. The tunnels dragged on, like a maze, twisting in inane, random directions. The sounds of the drills grew closer, as Ralsei flinched at every bump. Kris looked back to Ralsei, and found him squinting into the ice, before removing his glasses, and gasping.

“Kris, Susie, reduce your drag as much as possible! Pull up the ax!”

“What! But then we can’t figure out where we’re going!!! We’ll have no control!!!”

“Exactly! Trust me!”

Susie looked up to Kris, eyes like pinpricks. Susie was holding on quite well, but even she seemed to be losing it in the endless caves. Kris nodded. 

Susie lifted up the ax, and laid back, letting herself be swept away. The tunnels grew faster, and faster, flashing bright through the infinite reflections… 

Susie, Kris, and Ralsei spit out of a tunnel like a cannon, flying through the air into an empty expansive of the cave, with the same glowing mushrooms, now huge, illuminating the room. Piles of shaved ice filled the room, as they landed with an oof.

Ralsei hopped up from the piles of ice, pieces of shave sticking to his face, as he grinned wildly.

“AHA! I knew it! It’s a trick!”

Kris stood up from the shaved piles, dusting off the ice and drawing their sword. “What do you mean, It’s a trick? Where are they?” Ralsei spun around, and swept his hands about, shaking ice off his glasses.

“Well, think about it. If you wanted to trap someone in tunnels while still navigating them yourselves, and if you can’t double back… where would your loops be? Where would you make sure they’d end up going? The path they CHOOSE to go down, rather than the one they’d make it down without assistance!” Ralsei put back on his glasses, beaming proudly. Kris felt relief, and smiled at Ralsei.

“Ralsei… good idea.”

Ralsei blushed, digging a foot into the ground shyly. “Oh, It was nothing-”

Behind Ralsei, the strange drill darkners shot up out of the ground, spinning, and stood in the snow, slowly winding down their rotations before glaring at the party. They resembled large, tall Christmas trees, except made of steel and iron, with One of them wearing dual eyepatches. Ralsei eeped and pulled back to stand next to Kris, as Susie came from behind, axe in hand.

“Now THIS is more like it!” Susie yelled. Kris closed their eyes, and let the heart take full control…

* A group of Pyrates attacked!

The Pyrates revved up, Arring like sailors before diving forward at the party. Kris and Susie safely dove and dodged in between the ambush, before gathering back together, ready to confront the enemy.

* (SUSIE) Swear  
* You and Susie attempted to throw out some swears to dissuades the Pyrates.

“Uh… Kris, are you sure?” Susie asked, turning to Kris and giving a questioning look. 

Kris shrugged, their eyes switching back to red for a second. “Worth a shot.”

“FUCK!”

“SHIT!”

“Oh geez you guys, It isn’t that bad…” Ralsei insisted, looking at the pair of combatants. 

“ ARRRRRRRRRRR! YOU CAN’T SAY THAT MATIES! YOU’LL GIVE THIS FIC AN RRRRRRR RATING!!!” The Pyrates responded, beginning to shake with worry, before spinning in place and readying up another wave of attacks.

*Some of the Pyrates begin sweating… it seems you made them uncomfortable.

Ralsei squinted at the Pyrate hanging in the back, who looked especially awkward, muttering something about what their mother would think. With a gentle look, Ralsei raised up a paw, as arcane energy began to wave off it like rising heat, enveloping the Darkner in a comforting blanket of kindness. The Pyrate nodded in thanks, and dove away from the fight.

*RALSEI pacified a Pyrate!

The Pyrates came back in an attack, this time opting to split up, with one diving under the snow and the other flying through the air. Kris, in the nick of time, got out of the way entirely, but Ralsei and Susie were left in between. The two of them jumped in the air, gasping. Susie felt the iron blades of the Pyrate dig into the back of her armor, causing her to grunt and fall on her snout. Susie growled, and bounced up, ax in hand.

*SUSIE attacked on her own!

“Seriously jerks? IT’S COLD OUT! DON'T TEAR PEOPLE’S CLOTHES!!!” Susie battlecried, chasing the Pyrate that fell in an arc to the snow. Susie swung her ax at the metal stump of the Pyrate, and gave it a solid, crunchy whack, causing the Pyrate to spin out of control in a circle.

*Kris spared the Pyrate!

Kris squated next to the spinning out Pyrate, and gave him their famous slasher grin.

“You really don’t know what you’re dealing with, huh? Just go. We can’t be bothered by the likes of you.” Kris threatened. The Pyrate shook its drillhead, and dove into the snow away. Behind the group, the last Pyrate popped up, and looked around, steam shooting out of the sides of its head.

“ARR! BUNCH OF DESERTERS, THEY BE! THIS ISN’T THE LAST YOU’VE SEEN OF THE SALT PYRATES!”

*The Pyrate fled.  
*YOU WON!  
*You got 0 XP and 124 Dark Dollars

Ralsei clapped a little ditty, while Kris and Susie holstered their weapons with a flourish. 

“Well, good to see we didn’t get any worse! We did just fine! Good job everyone.” Ralsei cheered, nodding happily. 

“Welp, I totally kicked ass, so I’m happy. Heh!” Susie gave a smirk, Thumbing her snout. “Even in this stupid dress.”

“You know, It doesn’t look half bad on you, honest.” Kris insisted. Susie glared at Kris, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I’m going to let you say that, ONCE. And that’s just because I kick ass.”

Kris looked around, getting a better feeling for their surroundings. Unlike the Ice caves they had entered, this section of the caves was real, chilled stone, that rolled away from the group. Kris noted various piles of ice balls sitting behind the glowing mushrooms, and saw an exit towards the back of the cave. Of special note, however, was the tracks in the snow towards the exit. 2 small hoofprints, feverishly running through the ice... suddenly beset on all sides by small, wiry feet. Then, no more hoofprints, but the same lines digging further towards the exit.

Kris looked grimly at the exit. A million potential outcomes raced through Kris’s head, none of them good.

Kris felt a hand slap down on their shoulder, and looked at its owner. Susie gave a confident, easy grin to Kris.

“Don’t worry about it, dork. She’ll be fine. You can count on Old Susanna.”

Kris rolled their eyes, and then a thought passed Kris’s head. The heart felt it, and pushed Kris to pop the question.

“Hey, Susie, how do you feel about Noelle?”

“Huh? She’s O.K. Real nice. Can’t say I’ve really talked to her at length, She always seemed to get really afraid around me. Then again, most monsters do.”

“Do you like her?”

“Like… as a person?” Susie asked, tilting her head. Kris squinted at Susie, leaning into her personal space. Susie gave a curious eye to Kris, and pouted in confusion.

“Uh… why do you ask?”

“Because she likes you…?” Kris said, throwing up an empty palm. Susie recoiled in surprise, pulling up her hands in a protective pose.

“WHAT? Noelle likes me? Since when?” Susie said, more shocked than embarrassed. Kris groaned loudly, feeling their body go limp in exasperation. 

“Oh, Angel, How are you both this dense? Yes. She’s been staring at you for months, Captain obvious, former Lieutenant of what’s clearly apparent, attempting to become General in plain sight.”

“Hey, lay off. I didn’t even think I could MAKE FRIENDS until just a bit ago, much less.. Think someone would find me attractive enough to like me…” Susie said, beginning to mumble and trail off. Kris looked at Susie, who seemed to have a mix of troubled and joyous emotions running through her at the thought of anybody finding her appealing enough to want to take out. Kris held in the impulse to snicker at her reaction- it was the most stereotypically feminine thing Kris had ever seen Susie do.

“Oh Susie, I liked you the instant I saw you!” Ralsei attested, bobbing his head. Susie rolled her eyes, but not before cracking a smirk of appreciation. Kris took the lead of the group, stepping forward in between the glowing mushrooms, and waved the search party on.

“Alright gang. Let’s get moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyoooo! You know, I considered just giving the soul a name... but I figured, well, this is YOUR guys' story just as much as mine. So why not let you name it!
> 
> Go ahead and Vote for what the Soul should be called!
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/5q1cDEsCOwSD0cfD3


	12. Can you help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: The Fun Gang Find Noelle, in a strange situation...

“There’s something odd about this snow.” Kris said, examining their boots closely. The party had been wandering through the network of caves for an hour at this point, following the increasingly building levels of powdery snow. It had a sickly off white color to it, like styrofoam, and, as Kris realized, clung to their clothes and feet like a waxy glue. Susie stopped, turning around in circle, clutching her arms closely. Kris could see her breath hold in the air on every breath. The temperature seemed to drop further as they plunged deeper into the caves.

“Yeah, It’s getting all over my legs and freezing the shit out of me. If I would of realized this was getting worse, I would of, like, set those rags on fire from earlier.” Susie chastised. She looked miserable, regretting every step along the way her decision to rip apart her dress… not that she would admit it.

Ralsei walked up to Kris, and leaned over, adjusting his glasses while looking at Kris’s boots. 

“Hmm. Good observation, Kris. We should probably rotate who’s in front so we can have someone act as a trailblazer and keep us all from being covered in snow.”

Kris felt the heart spike, and stood up, looking around. This particular chamber they had entered had cliffs flanking the path ahead, rocky and craggy, filled with small alcoves.

Kris knew the heart had the very distinct feeling of being watched. Ralsei picked up on the human’s feeling, and looked around as well. The only sounds they could hear was the slow, drawn out steam kettle sound of wind blowing through the caves, and the crunching of Susie’s feet… and Susie calling out to the pair.

“Hey Nerds. Look at this!”

Kris and Ralsei plodded up to Susie, and looked down, where she pointed. A small hole had been excavated, with a pile of snowballs placed inside of it. Kris grabbed a snowball, and tossed it up, attempting to bounce it in their hand, before finding it stuck to the palm of their glove.

“Maybe the Pyrates from earlier, Kris?” Ralsei asked. Kris shook their head.

“The hole’s too imperfect. It was dug… not drilled. I think we should probably hurry up out of here. The heart’s getting a bad feeling-”

Susie groaned out loud, rolling her head about. “CAN WE STOP CALLING IT THE FREAKIN HEART? It’s so stupid! C’mon, Like, seriously.” Susie complained, tossing their hands up and putting them on her hips. Kris thought about it for a moment, and looked down at their torso. pulled open their collar, and looked at the pulsing, shivering heart. It was warmer than the rest of them, but still probably could feel the pinprick of the cold. They thought for a moment.

“Red.”

“...Red.” Susie repeated.

“Red.”

“Wow, real creative.” Susie scoffed. Kris glared at Susie, peeking out under their bangs.

“Well, It doesn’t matter what you think of it. It matters what the Heart thinks of it. Do you like Red? Is that your name?”

The Heart beat a yes. Seems it’s name is Red.

“Alright, Red it is.” 

“Hi, Red!” Ralsei declared, smiling and stepping in front of Kris, giving a little bow. The human felt the heart sink down, simulating a melting feeling on Kris’s chest. Kris giggled, and flicked Ralsei’s hat.

“Dork.”

The dork echoed throughout the cavern. An uneasy silence grew onto the cave, similar to the layer of moss that grew on the edges of the cliffs. Kris kept glancing about, looking at the edges of the cliffs. 

 

“Hey, do you guys see that?”

Kris and Susie turned to look where Ralsei was pointing. Deep within the recesses of one of the craigs, a small light flickered, on and off, a bright yellow. As soon as Susie and Kris saw it, however, in the middle of a flicker, it shut off, the light drifting away.The human spun around, and saw another light similarly flicker and then turn off. Ralsei stepped up to Kris’s back, and Susie backed into the two of them.

“There’s something in the cliffs…” Susie hissed.

Almost all the once, the cliffs began to glow with multiple colors upon Susie’s realization. Green, Blues, Red’s and Yellows lit the various cliffs. 

The sound in the air- a high pitched, electric whine- was as sticky as the snow stuck to their feet.

Ralsei chuckled a short, rapid chuckle, leaning back to look at his friends. 

“Maaaaybe they mean well?”

Snowballs began to fill the air rapidly, as the whine turned to a howl, the hiss of missing snowballs ringing. Kris, Susie, and Ralsei began to run, attempting to dodge through the hail of ice. Kris felt Red take control, and felt themselves ducking and diving in between the throws without coating themselves in the snow below. They were surrounded by all sides.

Susie, meanwhile, had half of her body coated in ice, and continued to stumble through the snow. Even for Susie, the weight of the slush was slowing her down, making her easier to cover.

“DAMNIT! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!” Susie howled, picking snow off her body and forming it into a ball. She then attempted to toss the snowball in a baseball pitch at one of the craigs in a doubly futile attempt to fight back. Susie shook her hand, attempting to shake the ball off her hand. A snowball stuck Susie right in the snout, causing her to fall over into the snow and collapse. Kris forced herself to stop, and spun around to go help Susie.

“Kris, no!” Ralsei yelled, freezing on the spot in fear. A ring of snow clung to the top of Ralsei’s hat, obscuring his vision. A rain of snow fell onto Ralsei as he paused, ending with him falling backwards into the snow similar to a man dropping into his own grave. Kris gasped, and felt another strike hit against their cheek, causing them to spin in their sprint. They felt energy seap out from their skin, the snow curling around Kris’s face like some kind of parasite. 

Kris attempted to remove the snow from their face, and felt their hand glue to their face. The ice slammed against their body, sticking to the back of their body and melting down their shirt and pants. Their mouth began to yawn, and slow further, feeling the tingles of sleepiness fill their frame, as the heart continued to pulse, insisting Kris to keep going.

Kris took a step, another step, and a final step before falling face first into the snow. They faintly heart the sounds of small feet come forward to them, as they drifted off to sleep…

 

Kris’s head felt heavy and hot. The human yawned, stretching their arms up and above, rested from a good sleep. Kris wondered why their arms didn’t move away at the wrist, before remembering the series of events that preceded their nap.

They opened their eyes. A small campfire sat on the ceiling, as well as a strange, small creature, with a strange glass helmet. Kris blinked rapidly, and looked down.

Kris’s feet were stuck into the ceiling, covered in the same sticky snow they had faced earlier in the cavern. They attempted to shuffle their feet, finding them numb and unmovable. Kris heard a sniffling, and looked back down. The small, strange darkner had a tail that trailed off, towards the entrance of the cave, that had a door made up of the same snow that held Kris to the ceiling, with the tail wrapping up under the doorframe. Occasionally, the head would flicker on, a dull green color.

Kris looked around the cave further. It was a small room, about as big as Asriel and their’s room, that stretched and warped the walls, made of a sort of black stone. Directly below Kris sat their sword, the black and orange Spookysword they acquired back from Seam in the dark kingdom…

Kris got an idea. The human twisted around their body, and looked at their backside. A small devil’s tail with a spade at the end twisted and turned. Kris, quietly, began to talk.

“Jevil, are you there?”

“HOO HEE HEE HOO!!!” Jevil shouted, echoing in the chamber. The small darkner on the floor hopped up, and twisted around, squealing, the green light glowing brightly.

The human hung limply from the ceiling, arms hanging loosely down in the binding tie. Kris softly snored, eyes glued shut. The strange darkner sniffled, and turned back around, grumbling in a electric wave. The human popped an eye open, and twisted back around, hissing silently at Jevil.

“Quiet! Can you please use your tail to dislodge me from the snow?”

“... Why would I do that???”

“.. Because, we’re friends?”

“WHO SAYS WE’RE FRIENDS? SEAM’S MY ONLY FRIEND!”

Kris groaned softly, frowning. An idea from Red flickered through their mind.

“Well, sure, but I bet it would be suuuuuuper fun if I could get down and start looking around this straaaaange cave! But if you want to just hang out on the ceiling, sure, I’m down with that.”

Jevil went quiet. Then, the small jester began to dig away at the snow at a feverish pace, tossing the sticky material everywhere. The hero didn’t have time to tell Jevil to stop before Kris’s feet dislodged from the roof. The human fell from the roof and slammed their head against the hilt of their sword, before falling onto their butt, holding the top of their head in their hands and moaning a deep, painful grunt. The darkner spun around, saw Kris on the floor, and fled, screaming in a circle before beginning to bang on the door, standing on its wiry toes, looking through the door hole. 

“Hey!” Kris shouted. The small darkner twisted around, pushing it’s back against the door, fearfully. The Hero of light stood their, their red eyes glimmering in the darkness, the campfire light sinisterly wrapping around their frame, blood dripping down their forehead and curving down the blade. 

The darkner took one look at Kris, and collapsed, holding its head, shaking. It’s whines became short, stabbing. They reached out with a hand, and set it on the darkner’s forehead, before squatting, putting their sword in their sheath.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. Calm down. You guys didn’t hurt us, so I don’t exactly have any Ill will.”

The Darkner looked up, making that same electronic sniffing noise. It wiped its face with the back of it’s wiry hand. Kris pointed at themselves.

“Kris. You?”

The darkner whined. Of course. Kris rolled their eyes, and stood up.

“ I don’t speak your language, but… SUSIE. RALSEI. Uhh….” Kris tried to explain their two friends. How could they communicate what they looked like? The human felt Red flicker and take control, grabbing a small stick from the fire, looking as if it was part of a broken table. Kris walked over to the snow, and drew out a rudimentary picture of Susie and Ralsei, and then a picture of Kris looking confused next to them, with a question mark between them.

The Darkner walked up, looked at the crude drawing of Susie, and began waving its hands, shaking it’s head rapidly.

“C’mon, She’s my friend. I promise, lead me to her, and I'll stop her from hurting you guys. This whole thing is just one big misunderstanding anyways.”

The little bulb looked anxiously at the ground, clutching it’s wiry tail in its hands. Kris kneeled down, giving it a patient smile.

“Hey, I’m not so bad, am I? Help me out, please.”

The bulb looked up, nodded, and walked to the door. With a glance at Kris, they pushed it open, the snow refusing to stick to their plastic hands. The bulb pointed to the hallway, and waved Kris to follow.

 

The hallway was completely black as pitch, the only light source being from their newfound friend and the faint glow of lights at the end of the corridor. The same smooth, black stone made up the corridor, which bounced as Kris walked across it. Kris noted ton’s of wires running down the hallway, and made an effort to avoid stepping on them. The human peaked at the various doorways, through the doors made of snow, and found tons of living spaces- couches and beds made of the icy material, large, boxy metal tables with strange disks on top, and plastic packages that had been ripped open ages ago- and some with small heads still lying within. 

The corridor began to widen, and turn to the left. Kris followed the winding path, and saw the hallway open up into a room.

Hundreds of the small darkner’s lit up the room in a cacophony of lights, all different colors. In the middle of the room, sat two large stakes, with bundles of cord wrapped around them. The one on the left, blue, was covered, top to bottom in cords, and was making a strange growling noise, while the green one on the right was much less covered, except at the top, where it had plenty of loops made. A large green hat rested on top of of the stake, and Kris felt themselves strutting forward into the room, between the two poles.

The room went from energetic chattering to absolute, mind numbing panic. The human placed their hands on their ears, trying to keep out the electric noises as they looked left and right, the piles of darkner’s diving out of the way on top of each other to get away from the Hero of Light. 

Susie was tied to the blue stake, and was chewing through a large wire that happened to be strung between her jaws, as she growled and snarled. Susie had managed to get through the rubber coating, but found themselves unable to make it through the metal twistings. Upon seeing Kris free, Susie growled happily and shuffled about, curling a claw through the length of wire up at their mouth. Kris walked up to Susie and pulled the cord out of their mouth.

“AW YEAH, KRIS! MY MAN! Hurry up and cut these ropes off, they’re chafing the shit out of me.” Susie happily ordered, grinning ear to ear.

“... Kris? Is that you?” The human heard behind them in a soft, gentle voice. Kris turned around and looked at the other stake. Ralsei was strung up, upside down, with a bundle of wire obscuring his eyesight, his white fur poking through the loops. Kris went to remove the binding from his eyes, before a loud whistle filled the room from the front. Kris turned to look at the space beyond the two pillars.

At the head of the room was a small stone platform, raised from the ground. On it, stood a small, greyer looking gremlin, with a broken glass top and small fibers poking out from under the base of the bulb. The light inside of it’s head flickered, a small electric burst shocking between it’s prongs. It unrolled a small tag of fabric, and coughed into a fist, before filling the room with the same loud whistling, before bowing and slinking off to the left.

Kris, Susie, and Ralsei stood there, ready for the reveal of what was just off stage.

Several minutes passed, before hearing the sounds of more electrical whining from the stage, and a small voice echoing down.

“Oof! I really- I’d really not. No, please, you don’t understand, I- I really don’t want to! Please? I don’t even- I don’t- Oh! Careful!”

From the right of the stage, a girl stumbled out. The lightner was dressed in a loose fitting robe, with a large, lacy bow wrapped around her midsection. A small, holly wreath was dripped around her hair at the top, and her small hands peaked out from the large sleeves of the robe, dotted with small leather mittens lined with fleece. The deer held a staff, twisted and gnarled with age, with a small wreath at the top with a candle gently glowing from within.

Noelle took one look at the sight before here, and dropped her staff, mouth agape.

“NOELLE?” Kris and Susie said together, sharing the same look of surprise.

“Oh, did you guy’s find your friend? Is she tied up around us and gagged and muffled?”  
Ralsei asked, smiling warmly, unaware of what was in front of him. Noelle shook, shrinking her head down in fea.

“K-Kris? S-s-s-Susie…? Why is Susie tied up? How’d you guys get here? OhMyAngelOhMyAngelOhMyAngel-” 

Noelle began to hyperventilate, falling to her knees and panicking, grabbing her Antlers. Kris frowned, and drew their sword, slicing the wires tying up Susie. “Untie Ralsei, I’ll deal with Noelle…”

Susie nodded, and walked over to Ralsei, while Kris hopped up onto the stage, snapping their fingers in front of Noelle’s face.

“Noelle, earth to Noelle, This is Kris, your neighbor, here to get you back home… YooHoo!” Noelle looked up at her neighbor with a dull expression, before the realization set in.

“Oh!- Kris! How’d you get here?? How’d you know how to get here?”

“Long story. Here, grab my hand.” Kris outstretched their hand to get Noelle to her feet. Before Noelle took it, the room filled with voices.

“OH GEEZ LET GO OF HIM YOU SHE-BEAST!”

“SHE’S GONNA HURT HIM, I KNOW IT! PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE BUT ME DO SOMETHING!”

“THE WHYVERN MUST'VE DROPPED THIS ONE OFF! OH GADS! OH GADS!”

Kris twisted around, and saw Susie not untying Ralsei, but monsterhandling the head of one of the darkners, screaming along the way.

“Susie, what the heck are you doing?” Kris demanded, reacting with revulsion. Susie turned around, eyes wide, the darkner still in her hands. She laughed awkwardly, setting the darkner down, who scampered away.

“Well, Uh, it’s light wasn’t turning on, so I figured, uh, maybe I should help it get it’s helmet on…” Susie explained, awkwardly rubbing her face. Kris was ready to chastise Susie on her impulsiveness, but then realized what had just happened. Kris looked around, and heard the waves of voices.

“Uh, Kris? Did a bunch of monsters storm into the room? Still can’t see… Ooh, I’m getting woozy…” Ralsei asked, before sticking his tongue out of his mouth, shaking his head. Noelle saw Ralsei, and gasped, realizing what state the strange darkner was in. Noelle hopped off the stage, and went to Ralsei, pulling the wires out of his eyes, frowning.

“Oh, you poor thing! How long have they had you upside down? I’m so sorry, I don’t know why they’d do this to you!” Noelle mused, putting a gloved hand on her face. With a last pull, the wires fell away from Ralsei’s face.

“Oh, that’s quite alright, I’m doing absolutely fine. Thanks for being-” Ralsei said kindly, as Noelle unwound the bindings. As Ralsei was able to open his eyes, he made eye to eye contact with the young reindeer, and froze. Ralsei dove his face into the wires, immediately breaking the eye contact, turning bright red.

“... Hello.”

A loud humming filled the air, grabbing all the darkner’s and Lightner’s in the room’s attention. Next to Kris was the broken crowned bulb, who stroked his frizz thoughtfully. He attempted to cough, loudly, until the room went silent, and then looked about the Lightners.

“... Would you happen to be the Heroes of legend?” The worn darkner mused, raising an electric wave on it’s face out of curiosity. Kris looked at the darkner, and nodded. 

The room exploded into raptorious noise. 

"What? They are the light bringers? No way, that girl looks like she doesn't know a fuse from a fire!"

"Oh, but the one that's tied up... he's much too short to change a lightbulb. and too cute too!"

"I was hoping for REAL HEROS, not these half pints."

"ENOUGH!" The elder called. The room hushed, and then proceeded to drop in a deep bow. The elder darkner clapped his hands, and smiled.

“Ah! Then you must be here to slay the Whyvern!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RED ended up winning the poll! Thanks for participating, those who did. As always, make sure to leave a Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. What have you tried?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: The gang gets ambushed.

“Uh, you mean a ‘Wyvern, right? I’m not sure what a Whyvern is.” Kris said, giving a curious eye to the darkner beside them. The Elder Darker seemed to be just as confused as Kris, stroking his wiry frizz in thought. Unlike the green bodies the rest of the small strange beings had, this one had a solid, scratched black body.

“Do lightners’ not have Whyverns in their world? What an interesting place!”

At that moment, Susie stomped onto the stage, making the elder darkner squeal and fall back onto his bottom. All of the darkner’s gasped, ready to run at the first sight of the dragon whelp feasting on their leader.

“What the heck’s a Whyvern? Are they strong?” Susie asked, rotating her chopping shoulder out to stretch it. The human shook their head, unamused with the confusion.

“I don’t know what a Whyvern is. But a wyvern is a draconic variant. Basically, a dragon who has only two legs, yet 2 wings, often smaller, and have a quicker time to be matured than normal dragons, but not as fast as drakes. They often had very metallic colored scales as well, believe it or not, which is another key identifier, unlike dragons who typically have solid colored bodies often with discolored stomachs- Why are you looking at me like that?” Kris began to ramble on about the different species of dragonic origin for monsters, before noting an expression they hadn’t seen on Susie yet: uncomfortable bewilderment.

“Uh… Why… do you know so much about dragons…?” The dragon whelp asked. 

“...No reason.” Kris replied, a blank nonchalant look on their face. Their thoughts strayed to the “How to draw Dragons!” book, and the events leading up to its disappearance.

“Huh. Well, Uh, Our WHYVERN is a pest, and a problem, simple as that. As it stands, well, we are running low on power, because that beast took refuge in the great furnace, you see. In this land of Coolwaters, we all would regularly travel to the furnacelands with the Great Black Soot to keep the fires burning… but since that Whyvern has taken roost at the top of Mount Stem, we cannot complete our journey. That fowl beast took my crown…” The Elder took a finger and poked at the sharp points on his head, little sparks of electricity firing out unsettlingly. Kris winced, and nodded.

“Hey, hold on a sec! Have any of you tried fighting the damn thing?” Susie complained, crossing her arms.”

The room went completely silent. Kris and Susie looked around, at a crowd of Lightbulbs shrugging and mumbling about being busy and never being able to find the time. Susie and Kris looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

“Well, um, excuse me? Have you tried at least talking to the beast? They might not speak your language, but perhaps a kind gesture is all you need to turn it to your side?” Ralsei squeaked out, still hanging upside down next to a frozen on the spot Noelle. 

The crowd gave the exact same response, hemming and hawing and shuffling their feet. 

“... u-umm… what… have you done?” Noelle softly muttered, tucking her hands behind her back and steepling them nervously.

“I can answer that! We have attempted…” The elder established. Kris, Susie, and Ralsei attempted to lean in, eyebrows raised. The Elder crossed his arms, and nodded, knowingly.

“... You’ve attempted nothing.” The human realized, after waiting for a response that wasn’t coming. 

“Oh.” Noelle said, staring down at her feet. Ralsei pouted, while Kris smacked their forehead as Susie began to guffaw loudly. 

“How long have you been waiting for us to show up?” Kris demanded, throwing up their hands in exasperation. Red began to shake up and down in the same fit of laughter that overtook Susie. The elder began to count on his fingers, slowly, and around the point he hit thirty, the hero of light got the point. Kris rubbed their forehead with two fingers, feeling a headache coming on. It felt like the world was rumbling in their head. The human looked at the shaking, laughing Susie, who eventually came to a shudder, wiping her eyes out with a claw… and continued to shake in place.

“Susie, why are you shaking?”

Susie looked to Kris, confused. The floor gave away beneath them, and the human yelped as they slid down the newly formed tunnel in the floor, getting a glimpse at a Pyrate that smugly smiled at the falling hero. The Pyrate gave a wave with its iron skirt, and burrowed back into the stone. Kris heard the sounds of panicked yelling, and the echoing shouts of Susie diminished as fast as their own. Within seconds, Kris fell out of the bottom of the hole.

Kris landed, for the second time that day, on the soft spot of their head, and felt their knees buckle and their stomach began to make flips. Small black spots began to obscure their vision as they felt the urge to vomit, from the concussion and the smell of coal burning in the room. Red supposed this was the place where the light bulbs stored their fuel. The sounds of grinding stone stopped, as Kris was surrounded by Pyrates, smirking and yarring. Red took control, forcing Kris to their feet, as their head began to spin, and body shook.

* You got ambushed by Pyrates!  
Red began to shake, worried about Kris’s health. The human staggered back and forth, attempting to draw their sword clumsily, their hand slipping out from the hilt every time they attempted to draw the sword. Red made their human stand still, clutching onto their shield in defense. They could wait to counterattack til Kris’s head cleared.

* The Pyrates prepared an attack, while one proceeded forward!  
Two of the Pyrates nodded at each other, and drilled away, while the one in front dove into the ground and launched out, spinning themselves at the human. With a herculean effort, they deflected the attack off the flat of the shield, falling to the ground as they deflected upwards. 

“I think I’m gonna puke… ugh…” Kris moaned, rubbing their head. Red, feeling the human’s pain and sickness, was unable to bring themselves to stand the human up. 

* The Pyrates Launch their attacks!

Kris forced their head up, looking across their breastplate. In the blurry distance, An orb floated menacingly. In a burst of flame, the shape began to rapidly fly towards them, spinning in the air along the way. They propped themselves up by their elbow, and tried to roll away, biting their tongue while feeling the bile rising in their mouth.

“HEY KRISSSSSS?” The human heard from above. Kris tilted their head up. Their eyes cleared, and saw another Pyrate descending from the ceiling, with Susie riding on top, Axe in hand.

Susie slammed the iron darkner into the top of the attacking Pyrate, crashing it, and the Pyrate she rode in into the ground. Susie hopped off the enemy, and ran over to Kris, digging into her dresses pocket. Susie smashed her axe into the ground, and stuck out a hand, holding a mangled Star candy with a cocky smile on her face. “Seems like Krismas came early!”

Kris smiled, taking the dark candy and munching on it while taking the Dragons hand. Their head cleared, and the hero of light felt Red take back control, beating happily. Kris and Susie went back to back, with the human drawing their sword. They paid to the stonework around them, waiting for the signature shaking of the ground or the sounds of grinding stone. They were flanked by huge springs and sprockets, all arranged as to support the weight of the chamber, with the vast reserves of coal being held in a reservoir that dipped to Kris’s direction, while in Susie’s direction, the mysterious orb hovered in front of a large staircase.

“Hoth ew- *gulp* manage to get on the back of the Pyrate?” Kris asked, wiping crumbs off their face with the back of their hand. Susie looked back with a sneer.

“You call ‘em Pyrates? I just call ‘em assholes! I just hopped down a tunnel one of them made when they tried to drill me out when I stopped myself from falling. Piece of cake!” Susie half claimed and half bragged. Kris nodded, and looked about. Both of the heroes knew they couldn’t afford to move, as their footsteps would hide the sounds and feeling of the rumble if they did. Something dawned on them.

“Wait, hold on- How did they know where we were in the first place?”

*The Pyrates Dive all in!

The ground quaked, as Kris and Susie dived away from each other. The Pyrate burst from the ground, as the both of them launched their counterattack, slashing the unarmored base of the Pyrate, who yelled in pain diving back into the ground. 

“Huh, that was odd. Wonder how they figured that out-”

“Shut up, Susie!” 

The two stood still, looking at the ground carefully. Apparently, the Pyrate hadn’t heard that one while they were flying through the air. They looked at the ground carefully, holding their breath, listening for the sounds of movement, before relaxing.

“OI! YOU FOOLS THINK YOU COULD OUTSMART CAP’N RUSTTIP?” A voice as salty as sea air echoed through the chamber. Kris and Susie turned to look towards the staircase. Descending the staircase, with two large Peglegs and a wide, strange looking star on their head, tinged with red and brown. The Captain flickered it’s iron skirts up and down, the metal groaning under it’s worn sprockets. “You jerks insulted my men, and now yer trying to outsmart em! BOYS, REGROUP TO ME! B TEAM, BRING THE SECOND CANNON! WE’LL SMOKE EM OUT!”

7 Pyrates shot out of the ground, 4 of them bring up with them a second bauble cannon. Two trios poked out of the ground in a tri-tip formation to lift the cannon off the ground. Within seconds, the cannons were filled with the Pyrates, each cannon streaked with festive colors in stripes and whirls. Captain Salttip raised a skirt, and struck it down, shouting fire. 

*The Pyrate cannons fire, in a blazing attack!

The cannons boomed, sending out the Pyrates in spiraling attacks, puffs of smoke bubbling out behind them. Kris and Susie attempted to dodge, hitting the deck, so to speak, but both felt the sting of the whirling blades on their backs. The pair stood up, and watched as another set of Pyrates rose from the ground, to load back into the cannons.

“We can’t keep going like this! We’ll never get close enough before getting hacked to pieces!”  
Kris admitted grimly. Susie growled, and had to agree. She looked up to the ceiling, looking at the tunnels with worry. 

“Come on, Ralsei, we need you…

~~~

Ralsei stared in shock, looking at Kris slip into the ground, before being followed by Susie. Within seconds, the Pyrates began to dive in and out of the room, causing the fellow darkners surrounding the bound mage to start panicking. However, Ralsei’s attention was fully on one person- Noelle, and, more importantly, the hole grinding into the floor below her. Noelle feverishly squatted down, grasping her horns and shaking in fear… and from the rumbling floor beneath her. He gasped.

“NOELLE! MOVE!!” Ralsei shouted. Noelle twisted her head around, looking at him with wide, staring eyes, and felt the earth drop below her, causing her to begin to fall.

With a swish, Ralsei shot out his scarf, wrapping it around Noelle’s antlers, catching her before she fell with a yelp. Noelle caught her hands on the edge of the ledge, and pulled herself up, looking at the mage with appreciation.

“Ohmyangelthankyousomuch-”

“You’re very welcome. Now please, untie me!”

Noelle nodded, and hopped behind Ralsei, removing the ropes faster than Ralsei expected. Within seconds, Ralsei slipped down the pillar, and nearly fell into the hole, bracing themselves over it like a cat bridging a gap. The Darkner pushed himself up, waving his arms before standing up, and listening down the hole. Down below, Ralsei could hear the sounds of Susie shouting. Ralsei steeled himself to hop down the hole, and stopped, realizing that if he followed them immediately down, Noelle would be left up here all alone. He walked around the pillar and stared at Noelle, who stood there, twiddling her fingers anxiously. The Darkner frowned, and coughed into his hand. Noelle looked at him with wide eyes, wiping her blond hair out of her eyes and tucking in behind her ear. He stared at Noelle in disbelief.

“Well, come on! We have to go help them!”

“W-What? What can I do??”

“Noelle, You’re a LIGHTNER. What can’t you do?”

“...?” Noelle looked blankly at the statement. Ralsei rolled his eyes, and grabbed her wrist, smiling patiently.

“Noelle, you just have to believe in yourself. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. C’mon, let’s go save our friends!” Ralsei said, pulling her along. She yelped, her arm jerking as she was dragged to the hole. He prompted her to jump in, which gained another blank look from her, the deer clutching the staff in her hands awkwardly. 

“Well, go!”

“... But… that hole could go anywhere. It could just… break my legs, or not be the right one, or-”

“Noelle, I didn’t want to have to do this, but…” Ralsei sighed, looked at the ground, and made his scarf push Noelle down the hole. The Deer screamed as they sunk through the floor, and soon faded out. Ralsei, giving a quick glance around, hopped down the hole.

Noelle felt themselves get woozy from the screaming, and then mentally cursed themselves for trusting the strange… thing. It seemed nice enough, but she now believed that it was all a trap to try to get her killed. Within seconds, the rolling tunnel dropped out again, and Susie felt her skirt buckle under rushing wind as she fell through empty air… and towards Kris, who twisted to look up. Kris threw their sword down and raised up their arms to catch the falling deer. Noelle fell into the human’s arms in a bridal carry, who grunted in exertion. 

“THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-”

“No Problem, Noelle-” Kris attempted to shrug off the appreciation, but was interrupted by a large wooden staff slamming onto the soft spot in their head. Kris dropped Noelle onto the ground with a thud, grasping the top of their head.

“Goddamnit, how many times is this going to happen today!!!”  
Kris scorned, nursing the injury for the third time that day. Red couldn’t help but laugh harder than they had before at the human’s unfortunate luck. “Yeah, Yeah, yuck it up you jerk, til it happens to you…” Kris grabbed their sword, stepping in front of Noelle, who looked hurt, emotionally.

“I… I wasn’t laughing at you…” Noelle whimpered with sadness. Kris twisted around, and shook their head. 

“Oh, Noelle, I wasn’t talking to-”

*Another round of cannon fire coming from the Pyrates!

Kris barely managed to get up their sword in time to block the next attack from the Pyrate Squad. Even then, the darkner ripped through the sleeve of their jacket, cutting into their arm and forcing the human to suck in a breath through gritted teeth. Droplets of blood hissed on the cold stone floor. They watched as the second Pyrate cannon fired up into the air, towards a falling Ralsei, who managed to just barely twist his head to avoid it being knocked clear off. Unfortunately, A significant portion of the Mage’s hat went with it, ripping a huge hole in the top. Ralsei landed on his hands and knees, and bounced up, taking off his hat to look at it, and cried out.

“Aww… My favorite hat…” 

Susie hopped to Ralsei’s side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll make ‘em pay. Mind healing me up so I can do my stuff, nerd?”

Ralsei nodded, and lifted a paw up, coating Susie in a warming light. The lightner bounced forward, axe in hand and tongue licking across fangs, ready for action. Kris followed suit, before-

*Smells like Sulfur and Saltpeter

The Pyrates launched a blazing offense. They had set into a rhythm of shoot, reload, aim, shoot, and by the time the first wave of Darkner’s reached their target, the next set was ready to be reloaded. Kris and Susie were visibly exhausted, even with the occasional heals coming from Ralsei, who kept pace between the two. Ralsei turned back, paw held above eyes as to scan the horizon, and looked for Noelle.

The deer stood at the back of the hall, refusing to move from the spot. With exasperation, Ralsei shouted with all his might.

“NOELLE! PLEASE, DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING!!!”

Noelle looked up, and shook her head, uncertain. 

“W-what am I supposed to do? I can barely do my math homework, how am I supposed to do anything here!!!

“Just try something, anything, please! I don’t know if we’ll make it out of this one if something doesn’t change fast!!”

*Another blistering attack!

The Pyrates fired again, this time, catching Ralsei in the side as he attempted to curve around the drill. He spiraled, spinning in place, before falling to the ground, exhausted. Kris and Susie panted, and looked with concern at their fallen ally, and then at each other, with Red thumping worriedly in Kris’s chest.

Noelle stared at the trio. She weighed her options. She couldn’t do anything, she knew that, but… that strange kid could. He just somehow pulled something out of himself and healed Susie. But how?

Noelle looked at her hands, staff in hand, and lifted them up, opening her paws wide.

“PLEASE BE BETTER!!!”

The chamber filled with a glowing, comforting warmth. Noelle stared up at her hands, gasping for air with wide, staring eyes as motes of holly and juniper flew off her fingers and spread out to the party in every which way and direction, enveloping them with a smell of cinnamon and chocolate...

*Noelle used Holiday Cheer!

 

Ralsei felt a second wind burn within himself and he pushed himself up off the ground. He tapped the top of his hat curiously. The stem was fully repaired. He glanced over to Susie, and found the dragon whelp starting with a mix of fury and appreciation at her repaired dress. The party turned back to look at Noelle, who stood as solid as a rock, staring up at her hands, dumbfounded.

“HELL YES NOELLE!”

“Fantastic, Noelle! I knew you could do it!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Kris exclaimed, pumping a fist. Kris felt Red push them forward with courage, and tightened their grip on their sword. The hero of light lifted up the fisted hand towards the Pyrates, and pointed powerfully.

”CHARGE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, unlucky number 13. A quick heads up- there is a possibility I won't update next week, due to finals coming up and needing to write some papers. If I decide to focus my full effort on studying, I'll update this space to let everyone know.  
> ~ ANoN


	14. What are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Susie, Kris, Ralsei, and Noelle fight the Pyrates.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Holiday, you can’t smoke in here.”

Clause turned to look at Nurse Audrey, who was tapping on a clipboard with a pen expectantly with her leaves. The mayor of Hometown stopped, the cigarette hanging limply from her mouth as her personal lighter’s flame flickered in the iridescent gleam of the hospital waiting room. Clause cleared her throat into her fist, taking the cigarette out and placing it into her front suit pocket solemnly.

“Erm, Sorry, Audrey. I’m a bit on edge.”

Nurse Audrey, standing behind the desk, set down her clipboard, and nodded understandingly. Clause had been at the hospital for 2 days at that point, refusing to leave Rudy’s side even as Ms.Dreemurr came to allow her to get some sleep. The Mayor, after tense negotiation with the ever motherly Dreemur, agreed to go get some sleep in the lobby of the Hospital instead, just in case either Noelle showed up or Rudy’s condition worsened. After watching the poor thing’s dreamless sleep on the vinyl couch, Audrey then examined behind the counter her almost instinctively pull out a box of cigarettes out and stick one in between her teeth.

“Yes, and you also seem to be interested in jumping off that ledge. I thought Rudy wanted you to quit?”

Clause Holiday’s expression grew a dark complexion, a look of shame blooming into her face. She stood up, crossing her arms and clutching herself closely as she wandered over to the door to the hospital rooms, leaning up against the wall.

“I… I did. But then Rudy got worse.”

Audrey shifted her head over the counter, lips pursed.

“Now I KNOW it ain’t my business…”

“No. It isn’t.” Clause interrupted, sending a glare over to Audrey, who shrugged and leaned back to her computer. She glanced about the lobby, drifting from the lime green couches to the filthy, germ soaked children’s toy box and table, and the ceaseless drizzle against the sliding glass doors.

The doors swung open, and the room filled with the smell of sulfur. A dragon came in, black leather jacket glistening with dampness that looked like it hadn’t been properly cleaned in years, with his thick black stringy hair hanging down over his forehead. He walked briskly up to the counter.

“Uh… is Rudy- is he seeing visitors?” The dragon requested in a voice roughened by years of drinking. It was unmistakable- but then again, a Boommonger never is.  
“YOU.” Canon Boommonger heard from their side, followed by the click of high heels and the swish of a suit. A furious looking deer glared out from an annoyingly perfect manufactured haircut and smug pink Lipstick. James growled, turning to look at Ms. Holiday.

“What, Clause.”

“What the fuck has your daughter done to my sweet sugarplum!” The raging mother called, grabbing the dragon’s lapels and shaking the man back in forth in fury. Canon grabbed Clause’s wrists, and ripped them off his jacket, staring her in the eye beyond his black hair.

“I don’t fucking know what happened to your daughter, and my daughter has nothing to fucking do with it. The Nerdly kid has it out for her, I told everything I know to the police about what she was doin’ yesterday anyway, so lay the fuck off!” 

Clause grimaced, and stomped a heel, fists shaking clenched.

“Oh yeah? Where’s your daughter now? You piece of burning trash, what the HELL makes you think you could even begin to show your face around here considering what your daughter did?”

“WHAT. MY. DAUGHTER. DOES. AIN’T. MY. RESPONSIBILITY. She makes her own damn choices, I can barely control her as it is. Fuck this, this was a mistake, I’m going home. “ Canon said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and began to storm out of the building. Clause glared as the monster attempted to leave, and felt a vicious, venomous idea creep out of her lips and across her tongue.

“Amber was better off dead than with you.”

Canon stopped at the doors, the glass slipping apart. He stood there, the rain slipping out of the sky.

Canon turned around, eyes wide like a stallion with a broken leg. His fist raised, his nostrils flared.

“Don’t… You… Ever… say her fucking name!” Canon bellowed, turning himself to attack the mayor.

A huge mound of white fur stepped through the front door next to Canon, a Hawaiian shirt drenched in rain dripping onto the floor. In his hands was a bundle of Ponsetta’s, seemingly impossible to grow this time of year in Hometown, but there it stood, gently cradled in white furry paws.

Canon turned around, jaw dropped in surprise as he was enveloped in a wide, strong hug, filling his world with fur.

“Oh, my. I didn’t realize you two had already arrived. Good afternoon, Canon! How’s Susie? And don’t worry, Clause, Noelle will turn up, I’m sure of it! How’s Rudy hanging?” Asgore warmly welcomed, letting the dragon go with a large hand wrapped comfortably on his shoulder. Canon looked up at Asgore in a look of shock, and shrugged.

“She’s doin her own thing. I’m… worried. This was a poor time for her to disappear, man, with all the suspicions on her…” Canon snorted, wiping his nose with his sleeve in an awkward fashion. 

The monster nodded knowingly, and turned to look at Clause, who was still shaking from the surprise of seeing Canon try to charge her. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Canon, She’s a great kid. She’ll turn up, and I’m sure Noelle will to, Clause. We just gotta be patient and keep our spirits up for Rudy, alright?”

The mayor nodded, like a child being lectured lovingly by a parent. Asgore had that effect on monsters and people alike. Clause thought quietly that in another world, Asgore would make a great mayor for that capability of instantly sucking tension out of a room. Mr. Dreemur lifted his hand off of Boommonger’s shoulder, and walked over to Clause, putting that same comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go see Rudy, ok, Audrey? You look lovely today, by the way. Doing something with your leaves?” Kris's father asked for permission, looking over to Audrey, who had sat and watched the confrontation explode in front of her. She gave a toothy smile, and nodded at Asgore.

“Go ahead Asgore. And yeah, thanks for noticing. I’m trying a new fertilizer.”

The white monster stuck a thumb up, his claw standing on top like a chocolate kiss on a pile of snow. “No problem, Audrey.” Asgore then leaned down, and whispered into Clause’s ear. “I didn’t exactly hear the whole exchange, but perhaps an apology is in order?”

The mayor sighed, tugging an antler with embarrassment.

“I know… I- yeah. I will. Good to see you, Asgore.”

The monster nodded, and walked through the double doors. Clause looked at Canon with hesitation. The monster sat at the end of the leather couch, hands crossed in between his knees as he stared at the floor with a blank expression, deep in thought. With time, Clause brought herself to come over and sit next Canon slowly. 

“... I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I’m on edge, upset, and- scared.”

“It’s fine.”

“...”

“Hell… you were probably right.” The dragon admitted, digging the heel of his boot into the ground. The mayor turned her head, and shook it.

“Don’t say that.”

The din of the electrical lights was the only thing filling the room at that point. Eventually, Canon pulled back, leaning into the couch, and confessed.

“I hope your kid’s safe, wherever she is.”

~

* Capt’n Salt Tip and Crew are all wound up.

The Capt’n carried a look of distaste on his face as Kris, Susie,and Ralsei dashed past the cannons, with Noelle lagging behind, still staring at her hands. The trio drew their weapons, and quickly barked strategy.

“I say keep up the assault, but focus on the cannons first, and then we’ll deal with the guy with the big hat.” Red stated through Kris, dragging their finger out in front of them while drawing the Spookysword. Susie cracked her knuckles, a wicked smile splitting onto her face as she pulled out her axe. 

“Firewood and tinder, coming right up!”  
“Wait, what do you mean, ‘ Focus on the cannons first’? And dealing with the guy in the big hat?” Noelle asked in alarm. 

*Susie assaulted the Bauble cannon (Left)!

Susie swung the axe wide, smashing it into the lip of the cannon and shattering the rim. The Pyrate’s chattered awkwardly, Unsure of what to do, as they had never had someone actually make it to the front line before. Susie’s axe struck again and again, chopping apart the cannon into the same splinters she promised a moment before. Noelle began to gasp in sheer horror, watching the Dragon tear into the darkner’s weapon, until the Pyrates collectively looked to each other, and dove into the ground, away from Susie. Susie ripped the top half of the device off, and tossed it at Capt’n Salt Tip, who spun about and shredded it on contact.

“ARR!!! YEE SKALLYWAGS, GET BACK HERE!”

“Hey, your stupid gun’s broken.” Susie taunted, grinning a sharp grin. 

Noelle, however, had quite a different reaction to the dragon’s endless assault, and the way her axeblade gleamed in the cave light, thirsty for a new target. Noelle heard a sharp, crunching noise, and turned.

*Kris and Ralsei crushed the Bauble Cannon (Right)!

Ralsei wrapped the cannon in his scarf, and stared in concentration at the bauble, that was slowly denting in under the pressure of the squeezing scarf, while Kris jumped up and down on the top, driving it into the ground and into the mounting Pyrates below. Noelle stood in the center of the violence, beginning to shake and have sharp, sucking breaths at the chaos about her. Kris hopped off the cannon and stood side by side with Ralsei and Susie, who prepared to launch a second offense against the remaining Pyrate Capt’n. Kris found themselves flicking their hair to the side, and put their free hand on their hip. 

“Alright, Captain Salt Tip, give up and we won’t hurt you. Promise.”

“A CAPT’N SINKS WITH HIS SHIP, ME MATEYS! HAVE AT YOU!

*CAPT’N SALTTIP begins to spin rapidly!

The Captain hopped into the air, twisting himself over and landing on his head, before being to rapidly rotate his entire body, spiraling across the floor towards the party. The Trio managed to keep their distance, before coming in with a round of attacks, slashing at his revealed feet. The Pyrate growled and grunted, before hopping back onto his feet.

*The Capt’n seems to be planning something…

The Capt’n sucked his metal skirts close to his body, and began to spin on his base, before falling over and sending thousands of glowing hot sparks towards the party. Kris felt the heat on as they found themselves raising their shield and gesturing the dragon and darkner behind them. The trio was barely able to fit themselves behind the shield, and felt small jagged shards of metal digging into their bodies before breaking formation to attack again, overwhelming the Pyrate once again. 

The Pyrate raised sluggishly to his feet, rolling his head about, dizzy and clearly in pain. The Capt’n hooted in frustration, and begun to speak again.

“Oh geez… woof… You Mateys are a lot stronger than I thought… I- I don’t think this Capt’n is gonna be able to get all hands on deck…”

Kris looked at Susie and nodded.

“One more attack should do it! Go for it!”

*Susie used Rude Buster!

Susie raised her axe high above her head, and felt her nasty feelings towards the captain ebb into the blade, as Kris encouraged her to get all her emotions out.

“Alright, you son of a gun- TAKE THIS!” Susie cried, swinging the axe blade about her body and firing off the Rude Buster straight to the core of the Pyrate, the Capt’n screaming a "NOOOO!!!" all the way to impact…

Kris, Susie, and Ralsei began to dust off their hands, and holster their weapons. Out of the dust kicked up by the rude buster, the Pyrate dove through the cloud, and slammed against Kris, throwing them back. Kris felt their body bruise and scrape against the ground, and gasped in pain. Noelle shrieked, and ran over to Kris, kneeling next to them, and began to try to heal the human.

“How… he looked like he was about to fall over.. What happened…?” Kris moaned, clutching their side. Red beat in confusion, uncertain of how that last attack didn’t finish them off. Noelle’s hands glowed as she hummed an old Christmas ditty, while she waved them over Kris’s body.

The Pyrate captain rose from the ground in front of Susie and Ralsei, who pulled back to stop the Captain from getting to Kris and Noelle. Susie clutched her axe, examining it closely with a side eye

“YAR! To be honest, I thought I was a goner til your little deer friend healed me there!!!”

“He must have some kind of healing- Wait, what?” Ralsei began to theorize, before internalizing what the Darkner said, raising an eyebrow. 

*The Pyrate swings in for another blow!

Ralsei watched in fear as the Pyrate tilted and attempted to fall on top of Ralsei’s frail frame. Susie tackled the Darkner, shoving him away from the Mage, who dodged back and turned to look at Noelle, grimacing at the deer with a look of worry.

“Noelle….? Why did you heal the Captain…?”

Noelle stood up from Kris, teeth grit and eyes wide in fear. Her healing magic seemed to have lessened in strength from having to offer respite to both the human and the Pyrate. Noelle swallowed hard, and shakily stammered a response.

“I… this … This is wrong! This is all wrong!”

Noelle turned around, pouting in frustration.

“You shouldn’t hurt people! You’re no better than them! I.. I… I won’t let you hurt them! Find another solution!” Noelle stammered out, clenching her hands on her robes. Ralsei’s eyes filled with tension, realizing what they were up against at this point. Ralsei twisted around and watched the dragon whelp wrestling under the weight of Pyrate, it’s shifting blades digging into her hands, which cried ugly welts of blood out around the sharp edges. Ralsei dashed to Susie and pressed up against the Pyrate to its side, attempting to knock it off of Susie’s body.

Noelle stood back, watching the pair struggle to remove the Capt’n with heavy, fearful breaths. Her mind swirled with uncertainty. She had just arrived in this strange, weird world, and, well, Even if this place seemed like a terrible nightmare… She couldn’t let Susie and Kris hurt people. That would be just wrong, she thought. But… She couldn’t let Susie get hurt either. Noelle raised up a finger and pointed at the Dragon whelp, and focused on her, letting the magic ebb and heal her wounds, even under the stress of the Pyrate. Filled with newfound strength, Susie and Ralsei pushed the Pyrate to the side, and fell back, With Susie breathing heavily through her mouth.

“Ok, well, thanks for that, but fuck, it still hurts… And what the hell were you thinking! Now we gotta beat him up all over again!” Susie complained, hefting her axe onto her shoulder.

Susie then grew a wide smile on her face, picking up her axe in both hands. “Oh wait… I get to beat the shit out of you again!”

Noelle turned to look at Susie with alarm. “Um… what?” Kris hopped up next to Susie, and drew their sword., giving a brief look of disappointment at the blonde deer. 

“Look, we’re all for peace and goodwill, but we already learned last time that we can’t always use peace.” Kris explained, and grasped their sword with both hands. “So if you won’t stop healing the guy… guess we’ll settle for beating him senseless.”

Noelle watched in horror as the Fun gang proceeded to beat the everloving snot out of the Capt’n. Noelle would constantly raise her hands up and heal the Capt’n. It went back and forth like this for quite a number of rounds, sword and axe slashes opening up the base of the Pyrate, and the wounds sealing up behind each slash.

Finally the Pyrate, as another attack came in, threw up his iron skirts and gave a look of fear.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT uh… I don’t uh… Get what’s happening’ right now, but uh… this still kinda hurts, so, CAPT’N SALTTIP… has admitted, uh, defeat. Please stop hitting me.”

The Lightners stop in surprise. Kris gave a sigh of relief, and dropped their sword.

“Finally. I don’t really get why you attacked us in the first place, all things considered.”

“Well, Y’all are working for the Whyern, so-”

All three of the Heroes of Light were taken aback at the statement. Susie scowled at the Pyrate, and tilted her head.

“What the hell you mean, ‘Working with the Whyvern’?” 

The Pyrate looked around sheepishly, murmured, and shook.

“Well, uh, you see, you look like… uh…”

Kris heard this, and immediately began to blow a raspberry in disbelief. The dragon whelp snapped, baring her teeth, and put away her axe, mumbling something about racism.

*YOU WON!!!  
* YOU EARNED 2045 DARK DOLLARS!

The trio of heroes dusted off their hands and stretched, exhausted after a long battle. Kris fell backward onto the ground, and sighed, relaxing from the stress of the battle while Susie continued to retear her dress.

“See! There was a peaceful solution all along. If we would of just asked him why he was attacking, this whole thing would have been over awhile ago!” Noelle beamed behind the three of them. Susie and Kris twisted their necks back in shock at the statement, while Noelle smiled happily. 

Ralsei, however, did not. The small darkner began to shake in place, fists clenched around his robe, the scarf twisting tighter and tighter, before the darkner sprung around and stomped over to Noelle, holding up a finger while letting out a shrill whine. The darkner took a deep breath, and bleeted.

“You You-You- You put us in danger! You put all of us in danger again and again- and- And we were trying to solve the conflict- But you kept healing, and that’s VERY NICE but- YOu gotta- you put Susie and Kris and danger and let them get hurt again and again and again AND I can't- Your a piece of- OF DOODOO and HURT MY FRIENDS AND YOU DON’t UNDERSTAND ANYTHING and I was so scared and I need to go away and just- be somewhere else right now!”

Ralsei then stomped his feet, adjusting his cap, and ran off, up the stairs and presumably back into the nest of the other Darkners.

“Ralsei- Wait!” Kris said, hopping up from the ground and running behind the darkner. Kris looked back and glared at Susie, nodding their head over to the deer, who stood there, misty-eyed and ashamed, spaced out, staring at the ground. Susie gulped, and walked over to Noelle, standing beside her.

“Uh…”

“I… I'm so awful. I- I didn’t- I just didn’t want you guys to hurt anyone.” The deer healer said, shivering and clutching onto her staff closely. Susie shrugged, upturning her palms in a carefree manner.

“Eh, whatever. You fucked up, what’s new? We all fuck up.”

At that point, Susie slapped Noelle on the back, causing her to gasp and hiccup in surprise. She bent over, coughing, while Susie followed her down, giving her a powerful smile.

“C’mon nerd. Ralsei will forgive you. Let’s catch up, we got a job to do.”

Susie then drew her hand back and hopped off to catch up to Kris, leaving Noelle in the dusk. After awhile, Noelle shakily continued to follow, eyes still glued to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Finals are almost here, and I'm tired as crap. Sorry for taking so long on this one- I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but we gotta hurry up and get to the good stuff by getting past this. Looking forward to next week though!


	15. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Kris talks to Ralsei

The stone, carved steps of the Bulb’s home echoed against Ralsei’s falling feet, and down the corridor. Kris was surprised by the speed of the young goat darkner once again, and found their heart pulsing through their body. The human was reminded once again, how out of shape they actually were, feeling the aches of combat still rubbing their joints raw. Red beat a concerned beat, suggesting Kris slow down. 

“Woof… I think… I might… Ugh.” Kris exhaled, bracing their hand against the wall and doubling over. Their breath brushed up against the cold ground, creating a slight hiss. Kris sucked in the drool that hung off their lip, and shook their head. “It’s so cold… why is everything still so cold? We’re under the surface, aren’t we? Shouldn’t it get warmer?”

Red quickly pulsed at the end of Kris’s sentence, trying to silence their friend. Kris found themselves holding their breath, and listened closely. Only the faint echoing of caves filled the staircase. Kris realized that the pitter patter of tiny hooves had ended. Kris straightened up, and continued to slowly ascend the stairs.

Kris stepped out onto the landing, and glanced about the unlit corridor. Flat with his back against the hall, Ralsei sat in the middle of the wall, staring through his kneecaps. Kris walked over to their friend, panting, and balanced against the wall with their open palm.

“Hey, Ralsei, you alright?”

Ralsei shrugged, uncharacteristically. Kris slipped down the wall and sat next to Him, staring with concern at their friend. Kris squeezed Ralsei’s shoulder in affection, getting his attention.  
“What was all that about back there, man?”

He stared into his knees, and closed his eyes. Slowly, the words came to his tinted lips.

“I… I understood. How you two must of felt when I healed the King after we worked so hard to fight him down. That feeling of all my progress being undone for nothing, and… and then putting you two in danger of getting, actually, seriously hurt. And I thought…”

Ralsei paused, swallowing.

“I don’t know what I’d ever do if something like that would happen to you two.” Ralsei spit, an expression of anger spilling out across the darkner’s face. Kris reared their head back, surprised by the outburst of negative emotion once again from Ralsei. The Darkner immediately shuddered, twisting and pulling his face fur hard. Kris reached out and pulled his hand away from his face, frowning.

“Stop it. Ralsei, you- It’s ok if you're angry. It’s fine. Ok?” Kris found themselves saying, comforting their friend. Ralsei dropped his hand, and sighed, holding his stomach with the freed hand, and scowling in pain.

“I don’t like it. I feel gross on the inside. I feel… Just, bad. Like someone poured baking soda in my stomach.”

Kris wrapped an arm around Ralsei. His back was ice cold, and Kris felt their arm’s warmth sap out of the coat. The Human found themselves recoiling for a second, before Kris insisted wrapping their arm around him . Kris pulled their friend close, bracing their body against his.

“No one likes it, Ralsei. It sucks. It really does. You hope you can bury that feeling somewhere deep inside you, and-” Kris felt the words catch in their throat, as Red stopped Kris from continuing. Kris wanted to gasp, and could not. A pit opened up in their stomach, as a shock of fear flared up in the human’s being, before the inkling of control slipped away. They found themselves gasping, holding their throat. 

“Kris, are you O.K? Look at me!” Ralsei said. The human whipped their head to the side, staring into the Darkner’s eyes. Where a wellspring of discontent once sprung, now held a shivering fear for their closest friend. Kris felt the heart wump, in and out, in complete regret at wresting control from their friend, They supposed. Ralsei peered into Kris’s eyes, and sighed a sigh of relief. “Oh good, it’s you. I thought… O.K.” Ralsei shook his head, and smiled a small smile. Kris realized their arm felt a sudden warmth radiating through it, coming off the goat in waves. They pulled their arm off of Ralsei, bringing it close into their being, letting its heat radiate to both Kris and Red’s core.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m alright. Umm…” Kris found themselves hesitating, before Red timidly slipped back into taking control of the human, poking in and out. Kris closed their eyes, sure that they were flickering like a strobe light. “Go ahead, It’s ok, It was an accident…”

Red opened Kris’s eyes. When the darkner saw the human’s eye color, a grim expression grew on his face, and he pouted.

“Ralsei, I know you might not like me, but, I care about you. And it’s ok to feel angry, towards me or anyone else. Just accept it, and don’t bury it inside you. Otherwise, it’ll eat you up, ok?”

Kris then shook their head, rapidly, and looked at Ralsei with red eyes. Ralsei’s mouth opened a tad, in surprise, and then shut with the comforting glance they gave him. Kris hopped up, dusting off the back of their pants, and stuck a hand out for Ralsei. 

“It gets easier, I promise. You just never had anything to be mad about before.”

Ralsei blinked, the statement slowly registering with the darkner. Before he had a chance to respond, A booming voice filled the corridor.

“YO! YOU LOVEBIRDS DONE?” Susie shouted, stomping onto the landing, and posing triumphantly, albeit completely tone-deaf. Noelle dipped out behind Susie, slowly shuffling around her massive frame, eyes buried into the ground. Kris leaned back, putting a fist on their hip, and grinned.

“Took you long enough, slowpoke. I was worried that some Pyrate got you on the way up.”

“Pfft, it would take more than some lowly racist to kill me! Plus, we still got Noelle, after all!” Susie boasted, sticking a thumb towards the shy lightner. Susie turned her head, and gave a wide grin to Noelle, who slowly looked up at Kris and Ralsei.

“... Sorry.”

Ralsei stood up, wiping his hands on his robes and adjusting his hat, before inhaling slowly.

“I’m sorry too. This must all be so confusing for you, huh, Noelle. “

Noelle nodded, and glanced from the very top of her eyelids. Ralsei turned to look at Kris, and stuck a finger at Noelle.

“We should probably catch her up, shouldn’t we?” Ralsei insisted.  
Kris agreed, and stepped forward. “Alright, Noelle, so do you remember a bit ago when me and Susie disappeared in the middle of class about-”

With the grace of a falling elephant, Capt’n Salt Tip burrowed through the floor of the landing, scaring the daylights out of Kris, Ralsei, and Noelle. “Oh, for the love of- We’re done! We don’t want to fight anymore! Jeez!”

“Aye, I know that! But now that me and my crew know you ain’t in line with the Whyvern, well, uh, we’ll drill you straight to the Boiling Plateau! All you gotta do is walk up it, and to the Firey peak, and get past the Whyvern, and pull the cord, and bam, this place heats right back up!”

“Wait, hold on- This place used to be warm?” Ralsei asked, lifting up the brim of his hat. The Pyrate spun, and nodded.

“This place used to be a balmy place for kings! We had to go below the surface just to escape that heat! What do you think these huge caverns were dug for, fun?”

“Well, um, you seemed to enjoy hopping around all over the place, and you do call yourself Pyrates…” Kris pointed out, crossing their arms. Salttip frowned, and stuck his nose straight up into the air.

“PLEASE, LIGHTNER! If only yee could understand the magisty, the complex mental calculations that occur when a Pyrate soars through the ground, diving in and out of cover like a kind of fish skippin’ cross the surface of the sea…” The pyrate whined, standing proud amongst the heroes, who looked rather unimpressed. “ANYWAYS! Once yer all good and ready, you salty dogs, hop down this hole! We’re busy digging it as we very speak!” and with that, Salttip launched himself at the wall, and drilled through it, dipping down as the hole continued to kick up gravel and rocks. 

“Well, no time like the present!” Susie said, before hopping straight down the hole with the same bullheaded determination she always showed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the hospital room slowly clicked open, and Asgore paused, for just a moment, listening closely.

“Mrs. Holiday, I told you to sleep, Please, I promise I will get you if Rudy’s condition improves.” Toriel chastized beyond the doorframe. Asgore pressed the door open, and gave a wide smile. 

“Good to know I’m Mrs. Holiday now! Hoho~” Asgore laughed, scratching his neck. 

Toriel adjusted her reading glasses, and opened her book again. 

“Hello Asgore.” Toriel said, with a slight chill in her voice. Asgore gulped, feeling the waves of contempt radiating off of his former partner. Asgore slipped into the room, closing the door behind him, and caught himself staring at his closest friend.

Rudy laid before him, a small plastic mask attached to his mouth, slowly and carefully forcing air into his lungs while monitoring his heartbeep. Asgore made a silent prayer of thanks to the Angel for Hometown Hospital’s funding requests from the goverment succeeding- without it, he could of… Asgore chose not to think about it. The father trotted over to his friend’s side, and placed a large bundle of poinsettia's in a small vase next to his bed. The sound of a book shutting echoed through the room.

“Asgore… I thought- Those are out of season, aren’t they?” Toriel asked, looking curiously through her glasses. Asgore sat down at the chair set on the left side, continuing to stare at his friend.

“Mmm. I’ve been growing them in the greenhouse for awhile. It’s been very difficult, to say the least, especially with the recent rains. Why, at one point, I had to personally see to it that the ground wouldn’t get overwatered when the storm ripped a hole in the tarping! But I think they turned out well, all things considered.” The botanist mused, putting a fist under his chin and leaning on his knee.

“Well, I’m sure Rudy will appreciate them when he wakes up. They are lovely.” Toriel complemented. Asgore looked across the room.

“I could probably get you some if you’d want! It would take a few months, but-”

“Asgore. No.” 

Toriel opened up her book again, burying her face in it with a look of frustration.

“I didn’t-”

“You say that, but I don’t think you understand that things can’t just be like they were.”

The room grew silent. 

“... Do you think He’ll wake up, Tori?” Asgore asked, frowning. He stood up, and grabbed the reindeer’s hand with gentleness.

Toriel removed her glasses, and chose to not comment on Asgore’s use of her old pet name.  
“I don’t know, Asgore. It was a pretty serious arrest. All we can do now is pray to the angel and hope for the best.”

Asgore nodded, and sat back down. “Is it ok if I stay awhile? I know, um, It can be awkward-”

“He’s your friend too. Don’t worry about me. I’m not going to keep you from seeing him, but I might head out to go get some sleep if you’re willing to stay until nighttime with him.”

Asgore nodded, and leaned back into the chair. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to the awkward part.
> 
> I think some of you noted this chapter was a lot shorter than normal, and that's not exactly intentionally. As I sat to write this, I started to have a bit of a writers remorse working on a project that realistically won't get that much attention, and is frankly distracting me from my other, more developed projects.
> 
> Now, before I continue: I'm not abandoning the fic, just changing my methods. I can promise all of you, we'll see Noelle's full arc before I call it quits- I can easily just end the fic there for a while if I fully lose my mojo. But for the meantime, The update schedule will change to a two-week basis, instead, as to facilitate better chapters and prevent myself from burning out.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who's stuck around. And hey, at the worst, If I lose complete interest, I'll tell you what I had planned from the start.


	16. Are all Lightner's this rude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: The Whyvern Arrives.

Like a magnificent whale breaching the calm wintery ocean, the Pyrates spun out of the craggy landscape of the Burning Plateu. They fell onto their feet, dusting off their metal coats and complementing one another as Susie, Kris, Ralsei, and Noelle popped out of the ground minutes later, landing on their feet and hooves. Kris looked around, and saw nothing but desolation. Short, melted structures of multi-colored bricks dotted the landscape, flowing downward into pools of greasy brown, and the ground was littered with shattered pieces of glass and metal that crushed underfoot. A chill silence surrounded the group, only broken by the chatterings of the Corsairs. A shrill whistle came from Kris’s left, followed by the crunch of glass. Susie walked forward, hands on her dressed hips, as she admired the mess.

“This place is a friggin dump.” Susie said with brashness, kicking a chunk of red off a nearby pool. The human turned to Capt’n Salttip, who squinted into the foreboding landscape.

“What is this place?” They asked. Salttip, without changing his steely-eyed glare, responded.

“This is Dyetown. Or used to be, yar. The Bulbs used to live thar, you see.”

Kris looked out among the scraps of plastic, and put the picture together in their head. What was thought to be random pilings of slag was post offices, restaurants, houses. Kris let out the breath they were holding, and scowled. They noted the air temperature was different as well here- It was warm, like standing next to a burning pie. They tugged at their collar, and removed their gloves, trying to cool down. Susie, on the other hand, with her torn dress, seemed to be pleased with the weather changing favoring her. Noelle, in the exact opposite, stood completely still, eyes glued to the ground as beads of sweat rolled off her brow and down her collar. In the distance loomed a great Volcano, with a huge porthole cut into the face of it- where huge flames would occasionally flare up, ripping dark shadows across the landscape. 

“Well, this is all your journey, me maties. The Pyrates go no further.”

Ralsei , who was busy closely examining a small burned drawing he found on the ground, stopped and looked at the Pyrate. “Sir, I appreciate the help but, can’t you take us any closer?”

The Pyrate shook his head. “Nah. The ground grows harder and harder, ye see, and we Pyrates ain’t the ones willing to risk our lives, yar!” Ralsei thought for a second, and shrugged. He looked at Kris.

“Lead the way, Kris.”

Kris nodded, and began to walk solemnly through the discarded bricks and ground, with Ralsei and Susie rounding out the path. There was no wind, no movement, nothing except the distant crackle of flame and the dusty sky opening up above them. The Trio heard the sound of grinding stone behind them, and watched the Pyrates drill back through the ground- before realizing that Noelle was still standing where she had landed. Susie scoffed.

“HEY! YOU COMING?” Susie shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. Noelle, wordlessly, began to move, incredibly slowly towards the party with her face still coated in a distant, transcendently hollow looking face.

The ground went from the sturdy, scorched stone to layers and layers of plastic, and the ruined husks of townhouses grew in size, piece by piece. Eventually, the building’s reconstituted themselves, in a sense, with standing walls and doorways. The walls still blended together into a disgusting brown, but one could imagine the Bulbs sitting amongst themselves, eating, or merrymaking. Kris shivered, despite the growing heat, and found themselves constantly looking around, feeling the chill sensation of being watched. Susie, on the other hand, was totally focused on the little goat, who looked at the environment with sadness.

“You alright, Ralsei? You look like you’re about to puke.” Susie asked, crossing her arms over her head. Ralsei looks at Susie with surprise, and then looked away, giving a frown.

“Reminds me of home.” Ralsei said softly. He peeked up at the edge of his vision, at an intrigued Kris and Susie. “That’s a bad thing.”

“What happened to your home, anyways? When Kris and I landed there, it was empty. Like an abandoned shopping mall.”

Ralsei stopped, staring off to his left with his mouth agape, and eyes wide. He was staring at the alleyway that was flanked by two large walls. Susie walked up and looked past his large brim, and had the exact same reaction. 

“Uh, Guys, what’s with the- Oh crap.” Kris asked, peaking into the alley past Susie’s body and froze.

Sitting on the remains of what looked to be town hall, in a casual lounging position, laid a red and green feathered beast, which idly examined it’s large, menacing claws. Large, blue wings braced above its large horned head, as little swirls of grey smoke rose from its snout, with jagged, steak-knife teeth peaked out of its maw. The beast turned it’s head slightly, two small balls under its jaw jingling and set it’s claw down, leaning onto his side in a leisurely pose, where it’s jawline turned from a lizardly flat expression to a sickle-sharp smile.

“Ahoy-Hoy? You must be the Lightner’s of legend! A bit late, but I suppose better now than any later. I was starting to get worried something happened to you?” The Whyvern quizzed, tapping its claws onto its cheek. 

The trio stood, in complete shock at the way the Whyvern so nonchalantly revealed itself. Kris jumped, as the sound of crunching glass came from their right, as Red went berserk in surprise. Kris watched Noelle continue to walk, eyes still stuck to the earth. A sudden gust of wind came through the alleyway, and Susie and Ralsei’s heads followed up with the same dumbfounded look as the Whyvern launched up and landed in front of Noelle, teeth bared in furious anger.

“IT’S RUDE TO IGNORE SOMEONE WHO’S TALKING TO YOU!” The Whyvern screamed, opening its jaw wide, the burning cold heat of its breath blowing over Noelle, who shrieked, scrambling to run behind Susie and Kris, peeking behind their bodies. The Whyvern smacked its nose, dragging its wiry claw down its face, the sound of shrieking metal filling the ears of the Lightner’s. Red was beating rapidly, ready to take control of their human in the case of a form of breath attack. What Red didn’t expect, was a verbal barrage straight from the monster’s mouth

“Jeez? Are all Lightners this rude? You all realize I could have just gobbled you all up the instant I saw you, and instead chose to have a conversation with you? You’re all so inconsiderate and uncaring towards me?” The Whyvern queried, in it’s thick, angry voice. It sat down, gathering it’s long, brush-like tail towards its body, and it started expectantly at the party. 

Kris stood still for a bit, ready for the Whyvern to attack, before realizing it was waiting for a response. The Human cleared its throat.

“Um, Yes, we do.”

“So all Lightner’s are this rude?” The Whyvern licked its lips, a thin, ribbon-like tongue swiping over its mouth. The human shook its head.

“No, um, I meant No, we understand that you could just eat us all up in a wink.”

“A wink isn’t an instant? Have you ever tried doing something at the same speed as a wink? Why are you some kind of idiot?” The beast twisted it’s head back and forth, coiling it mockingly at Kris.

“Hey, why are you calling my friend an idiot??” Susie yelled, throwing a point at the Whyvern. The Whyvern twisted and turned, and grinned at the dragon whelp.

“I’m not? I’m just asking why she is? Just like you are?”

“S-Stop asking questions and answer them, damnit!”

“I’d ask the same to you?” The Whyvern asked, before scampering up onto the nearby rooftops over to the group, perching like a cat on top of the nearest roof before dropping it’s head down to get a good look at Ralsei, who jumped as the beast got in his face. “What are you, some kind of farm animal? You’re not a lightner, right? Just a darkner, just like me? What’s your role?”

Ralsei balked, walking back slowly from the beast, before bumping into it’s long, coiled tail. “E-Excuse me?” The Whyvern rolled its eyes.

“You seem to be doing your job wrong? Aren’t you supposed to be stopping the Lightner’s like you were told to? Or has it been so long you forgot?”

“I wasn’t TOLD to do anything!” Ralsei shook his head. “I guess you’re the Whyvern, that the lightner’s must beat in order to continue?” The Whyvern nodded knowingly, and jumped back to the ground, causing the nearby Noelle to squeak, sticking herself to Kris and Susie’s backs, who followed the darkner’s head with their bodies, arms crossed and brows furrowed. The Whyvern stopped, rolled it’s eyes again, and launched it’s head around the pair, staring at Noelle upside down, who shrieked and fell over. The two Lightner’s hopped back, hands firmly placed on their weapons, as the Whyvern flicked it’s tongue in and out. 

“So you three are the lightner’s, Huh? A child, a fleshy, and a snack? A three-course meal? My uncle always said if you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen? And you all clearly don’t have what it takes to fight me? So if you all can just turn around and leave, that would be-”

“HEY! Who says we don’t have what it takes! I’ll kick your ass to Sunday, pal if you don’t cut the sh-” Susie interrupted. The Whyvern shoved it’s head against Susie’s, pressing down on her forehead with their own, panting and slobbering down its nose in pure burning rage.

“DON’T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO-”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!” Susie yelled back, giving the Whyvern a headbutt. The Whyvern didn’t budge from the impact of Susie’s head, while Susie grabbed the top of her head, howling in pain. The human looked carefully at Susie’s forehead, as a small trickle of blood leaked down her forehead. The Whyvern coiled up like a snake, and looked at the group, and gave out a small puff of gas through its nostril, it’s throat ringing like a bell.

“10.” The Whyvern counted aloud. Kris, Susie, and Ralsei looked up, with a look of shock.

“Why aren’t you asking any more questions-” Ralsei asked, before getting interrupted by the Whyvern’s counting

“9.” Kris felt Red take control, as they jumped up and started running, dodging down the alleyway that the Whyvern had been down. 

“8.” Ralsei picked up on what the counting must be at that point and grabbed Susie by her arm, pulling her down the alleyway, the Whyvern smirking at the fleeing heroes.

“7!” The whyvern howled. It occurred to Kris why Red had made them start running, as Ralsei and Susie caught up to the human's sides. 

“6!” 

“Kris, we need a better plan than just run! We need to split up so it can’t track us all at once!” Ralsei attested. Ralsei looked about and pointed to his left. “I’ll go this way; Susie, choose another direction and stick to it!” Susie nodded, and shot off like a dart to Ralsei’s left, curving around the building the Whyvern was lounging on.

“5!” Kris forced themselves to skid to a stop, and twist around, falling onto their knees. Standing down the alley, framed by the walls out on the main street, stood Noelle, who stood scared stiff at the Whyvern, who leaned down sinisterly over Noelle’s body, the thick green drool slipping onto the floor.

“4.” Kris, despite Red’s efforts, ran. Ran as fast as they could, straight down the alley and towards the deer, and pushed her away from the Whyvern, yelling at her to move. Noelle turned with wide eyes as the hero's shoulder tackled her down the opposing alley, getting her to move as the pair scrambled across the floor.

“3-2-1 TIMES UP!” The Whyvern cried, and followed the pair, ripping and tearing apart the plastic bricks as it tore towards Kris and Noelle, with the human shoving her the entire way.

“Don’t stop running! Keep heading deeper into the town and we’ll regroup with the others!” Kris instructed Noelle, who finally seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation, and looked on the edge of tears. Kris, for just a second, considered leaving Noelle in the dust, with the almost dumbfounded look she gave them. Kris grabbed her hand and forced her to follow closely, dipping and dodging around the ruins, dodging behind short walls to try to break off from the Whyvern. The Monster clawed across the landscape, the drool dripping down its face, before closing its mouth and pulling into itself like an accordion.

Red heard the shriek of the Whyvern before he felt the freezing-warm glue landing onto their neck and back. The snow they had been pelted with from the Bulbs now rained down around Noelle and Kris. Red forced Kris to release Noelle’s hand, accelerating the human’s movement to avoid getting caught in the alley by the sudden snowdrift. 

“No!” Kris shouted, trying to turn back. Kris spun about, and completed the circle under Red’s control, darting them out of the interception to the edge of the ruins, where the land seemed to dip down into a massive sinkhole where a metal grate precariously sat, coated in black ichor and mold. The human grabbed themselves and forced them to the ground, gritting their teeth for impact. Red beat rapidly, trying to force the human to keep moving, and heard, deep within the recesses of Kris’s mind, “I’m. Not. Leaving. Her. Behind.”

Noelle watched Kris release her hand, and pick up speed, as that awful, stinking cloud began to fall from the skies. Noelle’s eyes glazed in that all-consuming desire to give up. She heard a giant weight land behind her, and felt the cold wind blow against the back of her skirt, the sticky snow building on her legs and sapping the heat out of them, as she began to limp, trying to pull herself out of the intersection onto the road. Noelle whimpered and glanced back, as the steak knife teeth of the Whyvern smiled a cloying, hungry smile. 

“Found you?” the Whyvern giggled, wisps of gas lifting up from it’s clenched, smiling jaw. The Whyvern then opened its jaw wide, as the small, jingling ridges in its throat rose up, and a shaking ball of gas built in the back of its throat, as a small flame flickered from its tongue. Noelle lifted her hands up, blocking her face with her hands and her staff… and froze, looking at her staff once more.

Kris heard the Whyvern and Noelle scream, and lifted their head up, chest heaving and shaking under the fear of what they’d see… and saw Noelle running to Kris, hands on her horns, running from the Whyvern, who was frantically clawing at its mouth, attempting to remove the wooden staff.

“Kris!” Noelle shrieked, tugging her leg along while extending her hand to her friend. Kris lifted their hand up, and let Noelle pull her up. The human and the monster continued to run, skidding around the corner. Kris had ran ten feet before feeling Red skid them to a stop, causing them to reach up and grab Red hard.

“WHAT? I’M NOT LEAVING HER!” Kris shouted. 

Red beat once. Yes. Kris felt their neck swivel to the right. The greasy grate cover.

“Noelle! Head to the grate!” Kris shouted, and drew their sword. Noelle nodded, and the two dashed to the cover, with Kris using their sword as a lever. With great exertion, Kris raised the cover-up, creating just enough space for Noelle to slip under and escape. Noelle came to the gate, and stopped, staring down into the darkness. She glanced about, and picked up a nearby melted chunk of plastic, wedging it open. 

The pair stood at the opening and stared into the impenetrable darkness, the dark sky glimmering above. Noelle had already started to hyperventilate, grabbing and pulling her horns and muttering to herself “This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy, I’m going to die and my dad’s going to die-”

Kris squeezed Noelle’s shoulder. She looked at them and saw the same, deeply scared look plastered on their face. Noelle took Kris’s hand.

“YOUALL OUR SOU SALFISH!” Thy Whyvern howled, ducking around the corner with its mouth still braced open by the staff, and jumped, attempting to pounce at the pair. 

Kris and Noelle, with a deep breath, jumped down the sewer grate.

The Whyvern slammed into the top of the lid of the sewer grate, snapping the plastic brick in half on impact, and the lid fell cleanly onto its recess in the ground. The Whyvern screamed, clawing at the slick, molded surface, attempting to gain a grasp on the cap. The Whyvern glared deeply down into the dark depths, mouth agape, and huffed, shaking its head, before lifting off the ground, and soaring to the great furnace. 

Kris’s sword laid in the freshly laid snow, it’s orange and black hilt standing solemnly among the ruins of the town.


	17. Do you understand me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Kris and Noelle wake up in the Sewer

The smell of rot and decay filled Kris’s lungs, which was the most refreshing gasp of air they had ever felt. To their surprise, they hadn’t ended up splattered on the bottom of the town’s plumbing system. They reached out into the all becoming darkness around them, and flexed their fingers, trying to peer though the black ichor. Nothing. Kris dropped their hand, and sighed. 

On one hand, they had just survived getting annihilated by the Whyvern, and saved Noelle as well. On the other hand, They had ended up at the bottom of who knows where, in impenetrable darkness without a single light source, meaning likely for the next few days they’ll slowly starve to death in the darkness.

Red beat twice. No. Kris felt themselves reach up and remove the breastplate, and pull down the neckline of their shirt. A small, simple red glow lit up the drain, as Red shook itself like a glowstick, spreading its warmth through Kris. 

“Great idea, Red. Thank you.”

Kris whipped their head around the chamber, sitting up. It was a small, circular antichamber, where a sticky green mold grew around the ring and across the floor. Red had Kris’s stomach grumble. “No, Red, I’m not going to eat it. I still can’t get the taste of it out of my mouth, urg…”

Kris stood up. In the very center of the chamber, lying on her back in a pool of sickly black water that smelled like a dumpster, was Noelle, unconscious. Kris hopped down, and wrapped their hands around her ankles, pulling her towards the side of the pool. 

At the sensation of someone grabbing her, Noelle woke up, and promptly flipped. She shrieked, twisting around to break Kris’s grasp, and ended up landing on her face in the water. Sputtering, she rose onto her hands and knees, and looked up, eyes exhausted and fearful. There was her neighbor, standing ankle-deep in the ichor with a confident look, and a exposed chest, with a thumping red heart like a valentine lighting up their face in a deathly red. Noelle felt her lungs heave, and head hang. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing.

Kris put their hand on her shoulder before helping her stand. The sounds of dripping water echoed about the chamber, striking deep down in the rest of the sewer. The human looked at Noelle closely, inspecting her for any damage. The deer stood there, shivering, her robes completely soaked and hair matted against her antlers, with dirt and grime stuck on her face.

Kris licked their thumb, and began to wipe the dirt off of Noelle face, humming an old church hymn. Noelle sucked in breath, and slowly let it out, relaxing. The hero pulled Noelle’s hair out of her antlers, bringing it back into a semblance of neatness, and used their hands to wring the edges of Noelle’s robes out as well, carrying on with the song.

“Ah, you look much better. You doing ok?” Kris attested, smiling kindly.

Noelle’s eyes cast downward. But there was no fear this time. It was a deep, aloof, pained look.

Noelle looked up, staring deep into Kris’s eyes, who immediately felt that all too familiar feeling of wanting to look away. Noelle cleared her throat, and, on the edge of tears, asked a question.

“... Why couldn’t I of ended up like you?”

 

The doorbell of the Holiday’s house rung it’s always out of season Christmas jingle under the weight of Asgore’s thumb. 

“Do you ever think they lean a little hard into the whole Holiday gimmick?”  
Asriel asked, adjusting his Hometown Bootleggers baseball cap. His little horns had just began to grow in, poking out in two adorable little points that catched the edge of the cap’s band. He shifted the weight of the toolbox in his left hand, back and forth. Asgore frowned, adjusting the huge pack of wooden boards he wore on his back with some rope acting as a makeshift backpack.

“Now, Azzie, that’s not very nice.”

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a BAD thing, just a little narmish, you get me?” Asriel rolled his eyes, giving a goofy grin. Asgore gave a blank look, and then looked concerned.

“... What does that mean?”

“What?”

“Narm… Ish?” Asgore asked. Asriel stopped, and remembered something crucial- His dad was a old fart.

“Ah, it’s somethin’ people say on the net. It’s something that is supposed to be taken seriously, but due to how absurd it is, it loops around to being charming or funny.”

A small voice chirped behind them. “I don’t think it’s funny.” Asriel turned around, and squatted. Kris stood there, their bangs hanging down their face, just barely obscuring their red eyes. They could barely be seen over the paper bag full of screws and fixtures. The small child had not hit what the monster family had been told was a “Growth” spurt, and they stood diminutive under the size of their classmates.

“I didn’t mean like, haha funny, Kris, more book funny. Ironic.”

“... Mom said that’s not what ironic means.”

Asriel rolled his eyes. The door swung open, and standing in the doorframe, wearing a flannel shirt, was Rudy Holiday, a glass of eggnog in hand.

“Yo-yo-yo! If it isn’t the Dreemurrs, what an unexpected surprise! And you brought the wood, screws, and manpower needed to build a deck, too!” Rudy loudly decreed, giving a wide smile. He reached forward a hand, and Asgore took it, in what women and particularly lazy college males would call a brohug. 

“Glad we could ever so luckily bring boards and tools and ourselves to assist you, Rudy. And look- we brought something extra.

Asgore moved aside, looking proudly at his child, and presenting them like a trophy. Kris ducked closer to the edge of the bag, looking shyly out from behind it. Rudy smiled widely, the eggnog mustache attached to his lip spreading out, as he kneeled down, lowering himself to Kris’s level.

“Hey little guy. First time being over here, huh? How you doing.” Rudy said warmly.

“... Hello.” Kris said, stepping behind Asgore. Rudolph chuckled, shaking his head, and stood back up, placing his empty hand in his pocket.

“Nah, I get it, kid. I used to be like you- Short and ugly!” The three of them laughed aloud, at the sudden vocal twist. “Just kidding. Take your time, kid- But I think you’ll have more fun with my daughter than hanging out with Holiday and Dreemur Inc.”

“Umm… You sure about that Rudy?” Asgore said, giving a worried smile. Asriel gave a look of solidarity. Rudy shrugged it off.

“Oh, they’ll be fine. Kid barely opens their mouth to begin with. It’ll be the quietest playtime you’ve ever seen. Head on upstairs, kid.”

 

The door creaked open slowly. Lying on the floor on her belly, A small monster girl carefully assembled, with lego bricks, a small model of Hometown while referring to a town pamphlet. She looked up, the small horns on her head poking out of her bangs similar to Asriel’s forehead.

The room was silent, as the two made eye contact. The social awkwardness built a wall between the two of them, as both didn’t dare to speak.

“... Hi.” Kris finally uttered out, in a flat affect. They stood listlessly, their hand me down overalls bagging up at the bottom of their feet.

“...Hi.” Noelle said, and looked back to her legos, slowly building up Grillby's bar, piece by piece, carefully selecting each piece and color to recreate it as well as she could in the picture. Kris walked over and leaned down, staring at the model town.

“... Can I help?”

Noelle looked up, and down, and nodded slowly. Kris sat down on their knees, and looked at the pile of bricks around them. Tidy piles of each color, carefully laid out as to permit the careful construction of Hometown. Kris immediately grabbed a fistful of lego’s around them, and began to put together a colorful interpretation of the school, stringing together greens, reds, and blues.

Noelle looked up, and back down, before her eyes bugged out of her head. “That’s- That’s not what the color of the school is!”

Kris looked at the School, hanging just barely over it’s position in the map of the town, misshapen and discolored. It was a… creative interpretation of the school, to say the least. Kris frowned, and looked upset, beginning to pull apart the bricks. 

“Um… It’s ok.”

Kris stopped, and looked over to Noelle. Noelle gave a small smile, and nodded. Kris set the building back into place, and continued to build with Noelle. Time passed slowly, the pair working industrially on their little town, Kris placing their multi-colored amalgamations and castle-esque towers and ridges added to the apartments and small houses, alongside Noelle’s perfect interpretations of the flower shop and library. The two of them stood up, and looked at their work, nodding, as Noelle hopped up and sat on the bed, appreciating it all the same.

“I like it. It’s prettier this way.” Noelle said, brushing hair out of her face. Kris sat next to Noelle, and nodded.

“So… you’re Kris, right?”

The human nodded.

“You’re awfully quiet, even in class. Do you not like everyone or something?”

Kris shook their head. 

“Well, why don’t you talk?”

Kris looked forward, as if they were staring out of at the town of Hometown.

“I don’t know how to say what I think.”

The monster nodded sympathetically. “I don’t talk a lot cuz I’m shy. That’s what my dad says.”

Kris looked at Noelle, and squinted. “You talked a lot right now.”

Noelle thought about it for a second, and agreed. “You’re easy to talk to.”

Kris stayed staring at Noelle, who shuffled under the human’s piercing glare. “I’m gonna go get some lemonade. Want me to get you some?” 

The human’s eyes softened. They nodded, and gave a small smile. Noelle smiled wide, and hopped up, dashing out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sewer stretched up and out, sliding up to the surface that must eventually come. Kris and Noelle slowly made their way up the path, carefully placing their steps on top of the slick precipice of the drain. As they rose, the smell became worse and worse from the methane released from the stewing moss at the bottom of the hole. The human’s head swum in it’s disgusting breath, coughing on the gas. Yet, the human kept looking back at their monster companion, who for once tried to keep step, refusing to slow down the pace even as their eyes watered. Kris coughed and sputtered, and felt a rock slide out of their grasp, causing them to slip and twist, sliding back and down. Kris managed to grab ahold of another knothole in the side of the well, breathing hard, next to Noelle. They looked over at the deer, with teeth grit, who looked back with a purely innocent look.

“You slipped.”

The two of them stood there for a moment, looking at each other, and letting the sheer stupidity of the statement just hang in the air.

“Yeah.”

They both began to snicker under how ridiculous this exchange was, which slowly grew into a full laugh,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nope. Nope nope nope nope nononononono Nope.” Rudy denied, taking the stack of paper out of Clause’s hand, and promptly draining it into the kitchen’s garbage bin. 

“Uh- Rudy!” Noelle’s mother jeered, trying to get to the trash can. Rudy, however, was having none of it, pressing on her collarbone to keep her away from it.

“Nope. You are going to relax today, and we are building that damn deck. C’mon, Clause, no one works harder than you do. Let’s have some fun!” Rudy begged of his wife, sighing and shaking his head. Clause peaked her head over Rudy’s shoulder, looking at the papers with a nervous face, and sighed herself. She stepped back, hanging her head and looking off to the side with a pout.

“... Fine. I’ll… I’ll take a break. But only today! Summer-fest is coming- WOAH!” Clause shrieked, as Rudy picked her up and twirled her through the air, grinning ear to ear.

“Yes, Yes, YES YOU BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!” Rudy shouted, and promptly dropped her back on her feet and kissed her. “ Get something you can get dirty in- We’re already sketching out the construction!” The deer then promptly dashed out of the backdoor in the kitchen into the garden, humming an old rock ditty from back in the day. Clause stood there, watching her husband walk out with a smile plastered on her face, and heard the sound of hooves clicking behind her. 

“Oh, Noelle! Are you having fun with Kris?” Clause asked, as Noelle clicked past her and grabbed the jug of lemonade with both hands, pouring two glasses full.

“Mhm! They’re quiet, but not so bad. They’re really creative.”

Clause smiled, and tousled Noelle’s hair. “I’m glad to hear that. The little Dreemur certainly is an interesting character, huh?”

Noelle nodded, smiling, and carried the glasses upstairs, shining in the daylight. Clause watched her daughter trot up the staircase, and paused, a smile plastered on her face of motherly affection. She then reached into her pocket, pulling out a red bandana, and wrapping it around her head, stepping outside.

“Alright boys, let’s actually make sure this won’t fall down when the rains come.”

 

Noelle pushed the door open to her room with her back, the ice clinking in the glass refreshed.  
“Kris, uh, I bought lemonade if you're thirsty!”

The room was totally empty. The lego town stood silent, with the clocktower standing at 12. Noelle looked around the room, concerned, wondering where Kris could of gone, and walked about the town, looking at it closely. Kris had continued building even while Noelle was gone, building up the Holiday mansion. Noelle leaned down, and looked through the small plastic windows.

Lying in the same room as Noelle was, was a small, lego monster, covered in… blood?

Noelle felt something brush her ankle, and felt her spine turn to ice. She, shaking like a leaf in the wind, looked down. A hand, covered in blood, grabbed Noelle’s ankle.

Noelle screamed harder than she had ever screamed before, jumping up onto the bed and smashing the glasses of lemonade onto the ground, clamoring up onto her bed.

Out of the bottom of the bed, underneath the frame, came a smirking Kris, with red eyes, shaking a packet of ketchup.

“Gotcha.” The human giggled.

The door to Noelle’s room exploded open, with Rudy charging the room with a look of concern, brandishing a hammer threateningly.

“Noelle, I’m here! What Happened?” The Father shouted. He scanned the room, looking from the lego town, to Noelle, to her ketchup covered leg, to Kris, to Kris’s red hand, and put the pieces together. The monster grit his teeth, and crunched over, grabbing Kris’s hands and yanking them out of under the bed, standing them up. Kris’s eyes went wide in shock, as Rudy shook them by their shoulders, baring his teeth.

“KRIS. IT-IS-NO-NICE-TO-SCARE-PEOPLE. DO NOT SCARE MY DAUGHTER, DO-YOU-UN-DER-STAND-ME.” Rudy growled. Kris nodded their head frantically, eyes wild, confused by the reaction from Noelle’s dad. 

“Rudy- What are you doing to Kris?” A loud, curious voice entered the room, as Asgore stood at the doorway, looking concerned. Rudy ducked his head back, looking angry at his friend.

“Your kid just scared the shit out of Noelle. Jeez, man, do you EVER reprimand them for this? It’s not funny.”

A small giggle grew from the side of the room. Kris, Rudy, and Asgore looked at the bed, covered in robed angel figures and priests on it’s sheets.

Noelle curled up on the bed, knees drawn to her chest, as she giggled, still shaking from the surprise of the human.

“You really got me there, Kris!” She giggled, even as a panicked tear dripped down her cheek, as she gave a wide, genuine smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Susie…” Ralsei whispered, approaching the purple menace at a slow pace. He put his hand on her back, walking around her. They had double-backed when they realized Kris had ceased going with Plan A, and disappeared altogether, along with Noelle. The two monsters had found Kris’s spookysword and Noelle’s staff sticking up out of the snow like tombstones.

Susie stood there, staring at the spookysword with a pondering look. Ralsei swallowed hard, and prepared to tell Susie that they were likely ok.

Susie lifted up the sword, and the staff, and set them both on her back, next to her axe, She turned, and grinned at Ralsei.

“Don’t worry, Toothpaste Boy! Kris and Noelle are totally fine. Well, I mean, Kris is- That kid is too tough to go down without a fight, and definitely not without a blade in hand! We keep going, and we’re bound to find them, you hear me?” Susie exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. Ralsei looked up at his muscle-bound friend, and smiled back peacefully, feeling a HOPE spring throughout his heart. “Let’s get a move on. Maybe Kris can hook me up with some more of that B-scotch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Been a hot moment. And before you worry, I'm not quitting. Just giving a checkup!
> 
> The biggest issue I keep facing in this fic is how much I love scenes like this that don't advance the plot- which sucks, because I think you guys will really like what I have cooking! But it's difficult to balance plot needs and character building needs, which is why I've been struggling so much as of late. I think I speak for everyone that the event heavy chapters are the weakest I have, but its necessary to allow things to actually move along, and more importantly, for us to reach the climax of this arc (And yes, We are at the penumbra of the climax- Just in a month, the stunning conclusion to Winter of Discontent... Just in time for spring to almost be over XD) 
> 
> So, I'll be tooling around with how I manage to blend these scenes better to keep my interest churning. Don't worry- I ain't giving up yet!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	18. 18: What Holiday is Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER: Noelle changes.

“Hey, There's a light up ahead!”

Kris and Noelle had been making their way up the perilous passage for quite some time, with only the small glimmer of Sol’s light leading the way. But, near the crest of the sewer walkway, an ethereal glow had grown. The human grinned at the deer, and picked up speed, scampering up the slick stones. 

There was, indeed, light. The light of the cavern ceiling glimmered and glittered above the small exit to the sewer. It was a sewer grate, with a few iron bars snapped out of place, allowing Kris to wiggle their way out of the dank dungeons. The hero attempted to dust off their hands on their chaps, and felt a slick, grimy substance on their pants. 

“Euugh. I’m covered in sewer slime. You alright down there, Noelle?”

Kris turned around and watched Noelle climb up from the edge of the sewer, groaning from exertion. She looked up at the human, and nodded, giving a small smile. The deer shakily stood to her feet, and looked at the exit, her smile disappearing into a frown. She gingerly touched her antlers and shook her head.

“Kris, there’s no way I can get through with my antlers. The opening too small.”

Kris looked at the opening, feeling the bars, and giving them a quick tug. The rusted bars groaned, and squeaked, but refused to budge.

“Hmm… Well, I bet Susie could easily bend these-”

A purple mass of dragon and lace smashed onto Kris, pinning the human.

“You rang??” The Dragon whelp said, standing up, making a triumphant pose.

“Susie!” Kris and Noelle exclaimed, with Kris jumping to their feet and Sol forcing the human to embrace Susie. Susie froze, and then awkwardly patted Kris’s head, as the two separated. Ralsei trotted up, giving a wide grin.

“Kris, you’re ok!” Ralsei said, moving to hug the human, before stopping and looking closer.  
“You’re filthy!”

“Yeah, well, you try climbing up decades of water runoff and give me tips on how to leave some armor spotless. Oh, good news- Noelle’s here too! Susie, I’m going to need you to bend the bars on that sewer grate-”

“Will do!” Susie didn’t even need a reason to cause wanton destruction of property. The whelp stuck her head through the opening, grinning toothily at a blushing Noelle. “You might want to step back- This could get dangerous.”

Noelle gulped, and nodded, stepping to the edge of the crest. Susie wedged her ax between the bars and began to tug.

“Kris, what happened? You two just disappeared on us, and then, well, we just found your weapons sitting on a snowdrift next to that drainage ditch.”

“Oh, Noelle just kind of froze when the Wyvern attacked, so I had to go back and help her. The beast was right on our tails so- Ralsei?”

Upon hearing the story, Ralsei’s easy smile dropped into a growing, angry grimace. The silence was punctuated by the howling of the wind. Kris realized they didn’t even hear the sound of Susie prying. The human looked back.

Noelle looked at her feet, burning with shame, as Susie stood still, hands still on the ax. She pulled the axe out of the bars in a languished manner and stood there. Kris approached Susie, reaching a hand out to her, before noticing Susie was… shaking?

Susie erupted like a volcano, and dove at the sewer’s entrance like a starving dog, snapping at Noelle.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??? YOU- YOU NEARLY KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT UNHELPFUL, AND BITCHY, AND WHINY THIS WHOLE FOR FUCKING WHAT! WE CAME IN HERE TO SAVE YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? ACT LIKE A TYRANNICAL BITCH AND KEEP PUTTING US ALL IN DANGER? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”

“Susie!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU. IF YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE SO BAD, THEN DO IT! IF YOU JUST WANT TO GIVE UP AND CRY IN A CORNER, THEN DO IT! BUT STOP PUTTING MY FRIENDS IN DANGER!”  
Kris grabbed Susie by the shoulders and yanks her back from the entrance. Susie turns around, growling.

Kris’s hand slapped against Susie’s face, echoing out around them.

“She is my friend. Noelle Holiday is my friend, and you will not talk to her that way.”

Susie scoffed.

“Some Holiday she is.”

“I’M NOT A HOLIDAY!!!”

Susie, Kris, and Ralsei twist around, mouths agape. Noelle stands beyond the bars, covered in the inky darkness.

“I know- I know I'm not good. I know I'm stupid, and A pain, and a load. Goddamnit, I know it all! I know that no one ever wants me around. I know! I KNOW! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME!.”

Noelle shakes harder and harder, clutching her hands around her body, and compressing.

“I’m not a holiday.”

Noelle shakily lifts a hand up and wraps it around her horn. Ralsei covers his mouth. Susie freezes. And Kris lurches to the entrance of the bars, pushing their head in.

The antler made a meaty snap under Noelle’s hand, and clinks down the sewer drain, followed by the second. Noelle looks up at the heroes of light, eyes weary, with small motes of dust flying about from the snapped buds of Noelle’s antlers.

“I’m just a dreary, slushy Monday morning.”

Noelle leans back, and falls back down the sewer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noelle’s ears flicked as the sounds of sliding fabric echoed down the sewer once again, followed by a short splash.

“She didn’t mean it, you know.”

Noelle sighed, soaking in the dank runoff, feeling the slime and muck sticking to her fur. More splashing echoed around her, as she felt Kris approach.

“No, but she was thinking it. And I did.”

“Noelle, why-”

“Because I have so much going for me, and I refuse to be happy for some reason.”

“... Why do you have to be happy?”

Noelle opened up her eyes and raised her head, her buoyancy sinking her deeper into the grime. Kris sat at the edge of the cistern, legs deep in the oily water, hands in their lap. Their eyes hid behind the curtain of their brown hair, and the strange heart that sat in their chest glowed a faint red, filling the chamber with light.

“Because, if I'm not happy, I'm a burden, to literally everyone around me. And most of them have way too much on their plates already”

“You’re not a burden to me.”

“You don’t have any problems.” Noelle said, dropping her head back in the muck with a splash.

The silence was grating. Kris remained quiet.

Noelle grabbed her eyes, and sobbed.

“No, I- I didn’t mean that. I'm sorry Kris. Just leave me down here. I wasn’t thinking. Please, I’m just going to say more things that I’m going to regret like an idiot.”

“Noelle, WHAT IS EATING YOU UP SO BADLY!”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE AN ADULT!”

Silence. Noelle stood up, strands of the bog water sticking in her hair, eyes full and moist.

“Goddamn it, Kris, I hate it! I hate all of this! I hate my daddy being sick and not home to pay attention to me! I hate my mommy not being around to ever help me with school, or- or even there to be honest with me! Everyone keeps telling me I'm so great and so adult- But- but- IM NOT! I just want my mom and dad, all the time, and they aren’t there! I go home to a huge empty house, that I'm “So Lucky” to have, to work on worthless homework I’m “so lucky” to find so easy, and then eat prepared meals alone that I'm “so lucky” to get to eat! If I'm so stupid lucky, then- Why is my dad dying! Why is my mom gone! Why- Why am I like this!!” Noelle yelled, slamming her fists into the water. The human sat there, silent. Noelle continued to gush her feelings.

“And every fucking time I try to get up, and take some part of my life to make better- like with Suzie? Everything falls apart again, and I end up… right back where I started. More miserable than before. So like, what’s the point? Why try anymore? Why even care about anything?”

Noelle prepared for Kris’s speech, on how life was meaningful and wonderful and all she had to do was hold on, and everything will make sense one day. She prepared for Kris to cry and hug her, telling her that she was so strong and wonderful.

Kris did none of that.

Kris stood up, eyes shrouded, heart pumping in a rhythmic *wump wump, wump wump*, and turned around, walking back up the ramp. Noelle stopped moving, and her eyes became pinpricks, shocked with fear.

“Where are you-”

“At some point, Noelle, you have to make your choice. Either you’re going to keep fighting, no matter what, for a better day, or give up. I can’t help you, because I don’t know what I'm doing either. I love you, Noelle, but I can’t make you love yourself.”

Kris said all this over their shoulder, before walking on, towards the light, leaving Noelle to herself. The human didn’t look back once and did their best to ignore the sensation pushed by the heart to go back to make things right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heroes of lightly ascended the furnace’s mountain, carefully treading alongside the narrow pathway that ringed around the metal casing of the fire within. Despite the raging inferno inside, the exterior metal was cool to the touch, even with the air shimmering with heat. Ralsei had rolled up his sleeves and robes, panting under exertion and warmth, while Kris sweat in silence, refusing to remove the thick layers of their armor. Susie, in the back of the line, picked up the pace to pass the two of them, and stopped, standing akimbo in front of Kris.

The human bumped into her, teetering for a moment, before looking up under the corner of their bangs.

“Kris. What happened?” 

“She made her choice.”

Susie leaned in, tilted her head to the side.

“No, what happened to you? You’re… different. You haven’t said a peep in like, 30 minutes- not one mocking line, Nuthin even witty or funny. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“If you want to talk about it-”

“I don’t.”

Kris passed by Susie, lurching off to the side before marching further up the walkway. The purple dragon watched her friend walk off with a concerned look, pouting. The darkner came up beside her, setting a hand on her shoulder, and shaking his head.

The sounds of the screeching whyvern, the thumping furnace, and the howling of the wind were Susie’s only replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so. Not dead. Um, that's first.
> 
> I've decided to start updating this again with a less rigorous upload date in general. It's now going to be updated on a schedule of approxementally "When I feel like it." this chapter still isn't complete, but I wanted to at least give you guys a taste before i finish it as an apology for waiting so long to write back.
> 
> Your lazy writer,
> 
> ANoN


End file.
